Lui et moi
by Wordslover
Summary: Jours après jours sur Angel Island, Knuckles l'échidné veille sur l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Il est satisfait de cette existence loin de tout. C'est du moins ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'un visiteur impromptu vienne tout remettre en question... Complétée!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous! **

**C'est ma première expérience de publication alors, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir des commentaires, histoire de savoir si je dois continuer ou pas. Que ce soit positif ou négatif, il ne faut surtout pas vous gêner!**

**Pour cette fanfic, je me suis inspirée de l'amicale rivalité qui existe entre Sonic et Knuckles. Ça m'a toujours amusée alors, j'ai décidé de pousser le tout un peu plus loin... Bien oui, c'est du yaoi, mais il n'y a pas de sexe vraiment explicite. Les personnages sont un peu OCC. J'ai rendu Knuckles disons, plus mature, et Sonic est plus émotif. J'ai aussi limité leurs capacités physiques. Sonic est rapide et Knuckles est costaud; ça s'arrête là. Vous aimez, vous détestez, faites-le moi savoir!**

**Bon, prêts pas prêts, j'y vais!**

_**Lui et moi**_

_Chapitre 1_

**A**ngel Island est, sans contredits, l'endroit le plus inusité qui puisse exister. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit d'une île, ce qui n'a rien de bien étonnant. Ce qui l'est plus par contre, c'est son emplacement. Elle flotte dans les airs, au-dessus de l'océan.

Avouons que l'on ne voit pas cela fréquemment.

Une autre particularité d'Angel Island est le nombre de ses habitants. Ils sont deux et l'un d'entre eux est... une émeraude...

Ça non plus, on ne voit pas ça souvent.

Cependant, il faut préciser que cette émeraude n'en n'est pas une comme les autres. Elle recèle de grands pouvoirs et possède même une personnalité qui lui est propre. L'Émeraude Maîtresse est, indiscutablement, un véritable trésor. Et comme tout trésor qui se respecte, elle a besoin d'être protégée d'éventuels esprits mal-intentionnés.

Il lui faut un "bodyguard" quoi.

Ce rôle incombe donc au second habitant de l'île, Knuckles l'échidné. Pour lui, c'est un travail à temps plein qui le satisfait pleinement. Son isolement ne l'affecte aucunement, même qu'il l'apprécie. Il sait emplir ses journées de façon utile et ordonnée, sans se lasser. Il ne connait pas l'ennui.

En résumé, il est heureux de son sort.

Donc, en ce bel après-midi, Knuckles s'installe sur le sol pour méditer. Il pose un dernier regard sur sa protégée, puis clôt les paupières. Il se détend complètement, persuadé que sa tranquillité ne sera pas perturbée. C'est ainsi jours après jours alors, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change...

Grossière erreur.

Aujourd'hui, le gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse va devoir dire adieu à sa vie paisible et sereine...

C'est tout d'abord un bruit ténu et lointain, bruit auquel le gardien n'accorde pas une réelle attention. Cependant, le son persiste, s'enfle progressivement et devient difficile à ignorer. L'échidné fronce les sourcils.

Ce qu'il entend est le vrombissement d'un moteur.

Knuckles ouvre finalement les yeux et les lève vers le ciel. Il aperçoit alors un petit avion bleu et jaune. À son bord, il y a un jeune renard et un passager qui, conséquence d'un angle de vue inapproprié, demeure non identifié. Tout les deux adressent des signes amicaux au gardien.

- Tails, grommèle ce dernier. Je lui ai pourtant dit d'arrêter de faire ça...

Sans se préoccuper davantage du jeune pilote, il retourne à sa méditation. Bien mal lui en prend, car cette petite interruption agaçante est le prélude d'une catastrophe de niveau 5.

Rendu à l'est de l'île, l'avion descend et se pose un bref moment, comme si il déposait quelque chose... Un germe d'interrogation se forme alors chez le gardien, mais il est déjà trop tard.

Le désastre s'abat sur lui.

- Coucou!

Knuckles bondit sur ses pieds avec un cri de stupeur et prend instinctivement une position de combat. Le cœur battant et le regard exorbité, il se retrouve face-à-face avec son destin.

- Surprise! s'écrie à nouveau Sonic avec un joyeux sourire.

Dès qu'il l'aperçoit, le gardien sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Aux yeux de tous, Sonic est un hérisson bleu rendu célèbre par son héroïsme et sa dévotion à la bonne cause.

À ceux de Knuckles, il est plutôt un petit effronté qui prend un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Parfois, le gardien soupçonne qu'il le fait exprès et ça ne fait qu'attiser son ressentiment.

Un peu comme maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

Sonic réagit comme si il l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

- À ton avis? Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles voyons! répond-t-il en lui tendant la main. Alors, comment ça va?

Knuckles ignore le geste et toise le nouveau venu de son regard violet.

- Je vais bien et j'irai encore mieux quand tu seras reparti, laisse-t-il tomber avec froideur.

Cette fois, ses paroles ont de l'effet.

- Hé! j'ai pris la peine de me déplacer pour venir te voir et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies? proteste Sonic.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rendes visite.

- Mais si; c'est juste que tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

Le gardien ferme les yeux tout en expirant lentement.

- Fiches le camp tout-de-suite, ordonne-t-il en les rouvrant.

- Mais je viens juste d'arriver... On a même pas discuté... se déçoit Sonic.

À ce moment, comme sorti de nul-part, Tails passe en rase-mottes près d'eux, puis s'élève en prenant de la vitesse. L'air tout content, Sonic lui envoie des signes avec ses bras. Le regard de Knuckles va de l'un à l'autre avant de revenir au premier.

- Où est-ce qu'il va comme ça? interroge-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Bien... il rentre chez-lui, informe distraitement Sonic, occupé à saluer son ami.

Knuckles lève un sourcil.

- Et... il va revenir... non ?

- J'imagine...

Le gardien soulève l'autre sourcil avec une appréhension diffuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "j'imagine"?

- Que je ne sais pas au juste quand il reviendra.

Knuckles écarquille les yeux.

- Mais tu es venu ici avec lui, espèce d'idiot!

Sonic prend une attitude vexée.

- Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiot? Je sais bien que je suis venu ici avec lui...

- Il est reparti sans toi! Tu es coincé ici sans même savoir pour combien de temps!

Sonic se montre un peu surpris, comme si il venait de réaliser qu'effectivement, il ne pouvait pas repartir de lui-même. Il a un sourire contrit.

- On dirait que oui...

Lentement, Knuckles se passe une main dans le visage; son mauvais pressentiment est maintenant fondé.

- En résumé, je vais devoir te garder ici et te supporter tant que Tails ne reviendra pas te chercher, conclue-t-il, le regard vide.

- Ça veut donc dire qu'on va avoir tout le temps de fraterniser ça... se réjouit Sonic. C'est chouette non?

Il souligne ses paroles d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci a un soubresaut et fait lentement face au hérisson.

- Je vais te tuer, lâche-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Sonic agrandit ses yeux verts pour ensuite se mettre à reculer prudemment.

- Euh... c'est une façon de me dire que ça te contrarie?

La réponse de l'échidné est la plus explicite qu'on puisse fournir: avec un grognement coléreux, il fond sur Sonic. Fort heureusement pour celui-ci, il n'est pas assez rapide et sa tentative échoue.

- Je ne tombe pas à un bon moment, peut-être? questionne encore le hérisson.

Knuckles le charge à nouveau avec le même résultat.

- Bon... c'est vrai que ça peut être dérangeant de débarquer comme ça chez quelqu'un... Mais si tu avais été prévenu, je n'aurais pas pu te faire la surprise de ma visite... C'était pour ça le "coucou", tu vois...

Sonic a beau faire, tout ce qu'il peut dire ne porte pas. C'est du moins ce que suggère la troisième attaque dont il est l'objet.

- Tu n'aimes pas les surprises alors... constate-t-il avec une grimace pas très rassurée. J'en suis navré... mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir...

- Tais-toi et arrêtes de fuir le combat! s'écrie rageusement Knuckles.

- Je ne suis pas là pour combattre moi! J'ai seulement pensé qu'un peu de compagnie ne pouvait pas te faire de tort...

- Je me passe très bien de compagnie et spécialement de la tienne! Tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici!

Avec un soupir, Sonic décide de s'en tenir là pour le moment.

- Très bien... je vais te laisser te calmer et on en reparlera plus tard, déclare-t-il avant de disparaître dans un éclair bleu.

Haletant et furieux, Knuckles fixe l'endroit où le hérisson se tenait une seconde plus tôt.

- Si je lui met la main dessus, Tails ferait mieux d'avoir une civière dans sa trousse de premiers soins... soliloque-t-il.

Si Tails pouvait le voir, il est fort à parier qu'il noterait "achat d'une civière portative" à son horaire...

_à suivre..._

**Alors? Vous en dites quoi? La suite ou pas?**


	2. Désolée! J'ai gaffé!

_**J'ai accidentellement deleté mon premier chapitre! **_

_**Du coup, j'ai fait de même avec mes deux reviews avant même de pouvoir les lire!!**_

_**Je suis tellement désolée!!!**_

_**Pour me faire pardonner, je vais travailler fort pour publier mon deuxième chapitre le plus vite possible...**_

_**Wordslover**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Je suis encore navrée pour ma gaffe avec le premier chapitre. Je suis distraite de nature et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de difficulté à m'y retrouver. Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, à vrai dire...**

**J'ai l'air d'une belle nouille à présent.**

**Bon, assez de pleurnicheries! Je vais de l'avant et je vous offre mon second chapitre. Alors si vous ne craignez pas que que je regaffe, je serai heureuse d'accueillir vos commentaires.**

**Petite note: j'ai pratiquement sauté de joie en lisant ta review Strenks. C'est le boost qu'il me fallait!**

**Le premier chapitre donne le ton général de l'histoire. Il n'y aura pas d'autres personnages et je compte bien demeurer dans l'humour. Par contre, il y aura des moments plus sérieux et plus intenses... mais pas tout de suite. Quoi? Chaque choses en son temps...;)**

**Je m'amuse bien en écrivant cette fanfic, vous savez? Et c'est un vrai plaisir de vous l'offrir aussi.**

**Donc, c'est reparti!**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 2_

En sortant de sa méditation, le gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse a libéré son esprit de tout soucis. Il a même oublié la présence de son "visiteur" impromptu, occupé qu'il est par sa routine quotidienne. L'un des points de cette routine consiste à inspecter la précieuse émeraude dont il a la garde sous toutes ses coutures, tâche dont il s'acquitte avec une grande minutie.

Knuckles prend son devoir à cœur et l'exerce avec une rigueur exemplaire. Le trésor dont il est responsable possède un grand pouvoir et sa valeur est inestimable. Il y est attaché et y consacre sa vie, menant pratiquement l'existence d'un moine.

Enfin, c'est habituellement le cas.

- On a vraiment une vue superbe d'ici, remarque soudain la voix de Sonic.

Knuckles agrandit les yeux avant de serrer les mâchoires. Il habite une île suspendue dans le ciel et isolée du reste de la planète. Or, il ne peut même pas y avoir la paix.

On pourrait dire que c'est ironique, mais ce serait ignorer une loi incontournable de la vie. Vous savez, ces règles non écrites qui régissent nos existences sans même qu'on ait à y penser...

Voici un exemple de circonstance:

"Peu importe le lieu où vous êtes, un casse-pieds trouvera le moyen d'y accéder d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un endroit difficile à atteindre retardera le moment fatidique, rien de plus."

Écrasant de vérité, non?

Partageant certainement cet avis, le gardien perçoit des mouvements au-dessus de sa tête. Un abri fait de pierre recouvre l'Émeraude Maîtresse, la protégeant plus ou moins des intempéries. Sonic a trouvé refuge sur ce toit car il apparaît en sa bordure, la tête en bas.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas indiqué d'être trop souvent seul... La preuve: tu n'est pas très sociable, déclare-t-il sur un ton moralisateur.

- Socialiser est la dernière de mes préoccupations, rétorque Knuckles avec agacement. Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Tu ne veux pas discuter juste un peu? Je m'ennuie moi, tout seul...

- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire durant tout ce temps alors? Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie de parler?

- Oui.

Avec cette réponse sans équivoque, le gardien croit avoir clos le dossier. Il tourne le dos à Sonic afin de retourner à son inspection.

- Certain?

Knuckles s'arrête avec un grognement; ça aurait été trop facile de s'en tirer ainsi...

- Oui, répète-t-il.

- Vraiment certain? insiste encore Sonic avec la ténacité d'un garnement qui cherche à obtenir ce qu'il veut par l'usure.

- OUI ! s'exclame Knuckles avec emportement.

Sonic abandonne la partie et il disparaît du rebord en pierre. Il a finalement compris, ce qui est sans doute préférable pour sa santé.

Le gardien ferme les yeux et prend quelques profondes inspirations afin de retrouver un calme relatif. Quand c'est chose faite, il reporte son attention sur sa protégée, c'est à dire l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Il la frotte avec soin, la débarrasse de la moindre parcelle de poussière ou saleté...

- Il y en a encore, là...

Avec un haut-le-corps, Knuckles se redresse et se tourne sur sa gauche. Sonic lui sourit tranquillement, comme si il était là depuis un moment déjà. L'échidné est, malgré lui, stupéfié par l'incroyable vivacité du hérisson; il n'a certes pas volé son nom.

En ce moment par contre, il pourrait porter "Inconscient" comme second nom avec la même exactitude...

- Tu es stupide ou tu ne tiens pas à la vie? jette Knuckles avec animosité.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre... répond Sonic en levant les mains comme pour signifier une trêve. En fait j'ai... un petit peu faim...

- Faim? Parce que je devrais te nourrir en plus?

- Bien... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'emporter des bagages quand je pars... Ce n'est pas un problème quand je peux acheter à manger mais... ici...

Knuckles pousse un grognement résigné. Il ne peut pas laisser Sonic avec l'estomac creux alors qu'il a amplement de quoi le rassasier et ce, pour deux bonnes raisons.

Un: ce serait un agissement minable.

Deux: un casse-pieds affamé va immanquablement devenir encore plus casse-pieds.

- D'accord; tu peux avoir de quoi manger. Mais ne te mets pas en tête que j'approuve ton intrusion pour autant. J'espère que c'est très clair, spécifie le gardien en accompagnant le tout d'un regard lourd de menaces.

- Très clair, acquiesce Sonic, non sans démontrer une certaine déception.

D'un bref mouvement de la tête, Knuckles lui fait signe de le suivre. Une fois près de sa demeure, il arrête le hérisson d'un geste du bras.

- Tu attends ici, lâche-t-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Sonic obéit, quelque peu vexé. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire "reste" comme à un chien, tandis qu'il y est? Quelques instants plus tard, son "hôte" est de retour avec une assiette emplie de fruits.

- Prends ça, ordonne-t-il, sans autres cérémonies.

- Merci! C'est vraiment sympa! se réjouit tout-de-même le hérisson à la vue des appétissants fruits.

Sonic se jette littéralement sur le contenu de l'assiette et le dévore comme si c'était son premier repas après un jeûne de trois jours. Il s'assoit à même le sol tout comme le ferait un gamin qui collationne avant de retourner jouer.

Songeusement, Knuckles l'observe sans raison précise. Il se rend alors compte que, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le jeune hérisson ne suscite pas de ressentiment ou d'irritation chez-lui. Il ignore si c'est son allure enfantine qui a cet effet ou le fait qu'il doive se taire pour manger.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le gardien se prend à envisager qu'il parviendra _peut-être_ à s'accommoder de sa présence...

- C'est délicieux! s'extasie Sonic entre deux bouchées. Soit assuré que je te dédommagerai pour tout; promis, juré!

- On ne demande rien en retour quand on fait la charité, laisse tomber l'échidné avant de tourner les talons.

Derrière lui, Sonic émet un son qui ressemble à un étranglement.

- La charité?!! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me faire la charité du tout, d'accord? J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin de charité, moi?

- Oui, vu ta façon de te nourrir.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à posséder un bon appétit.

- À être un goinfre, si.

Sonic grommèle une réplique inintelligible tandis que le gardien s'éloigne... en réprimant un sourire...

Un sourire?

Voilà qui est déconcertant.

Comment cet imbécile de hérisson peut l'amuser alors qu'il l'agace au plus haut point? Cette question laisse Knuckles perplexe jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Quant à lui, les questions sans réponses n'ont pas leur raison d'être.

Il écarte donc Sonic de ses pensées et retourne à ses tâches...

_à suivre..._

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Ce cher Knuckles semble vouloir s'adoucir, non? Vous pensez que ça va continuer ou que Sonic va encore s'attirer ses foudres? Il n'y a qu'un moyen pour le savoir. Alors, si vous êtes d'attaque pour un autre round, faites-le moi savoir SVP!!!**

**Et... la même chose si je vous ai mise KO avec celui-ci... **

**Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à utiliser des termes de boxe moi? Enfin...**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Me voilà de retour avec le troisième chapitre.**

**Celui-ci est moins amusant. Par contre, il contient l'élément qui enclenche le processus "romance" pour la suite de l'histoire. Encore là, pas de précipitation; tout ira doucement. Ni Sonic ni Knuckles n'ont la moindre idée de ce qui se trame.**

**Merci Strenks et x- Soumaya -x de me supporter. C'est vraiment chouette de recevoir des reviews, mais c'est encore mieux de pouvoir les lire;) Strenks m'a donné de l'inspiration avec la sienne, elle va vite s'en rendre compte. Quant à Soumaya, j'espère ne pas trop la décevoir si les personnages deviennent plus OOC à mesure qu'avance l'histoire...**

**Cela dit, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement. **

**Enfin, ce ne sera pas le cas pour ce chapitre;) **

**C'est parti! **

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 3_

En tant que protecteur de l'Émeraude Maîtresse, Knuckles se doit d'être en mesure de bien la défendre. C'est pourquoi il s'entraine assidûment chaques jours, s'assurant ainsi d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il commence par des échauffements, puis il entame la pratiques de techniques de combat.

Soudain, en plein milieux de son entraînement, le sifflement d'un objet fendant l'air alerte son ouïe aiguisée. D'un coup de poing, il intercepte le projectile qui se révèle être une pauvre brindille de bois sec.

- Excellents réflexes! le complimente une voix admirative.

Knuckles se tourne aussitôt vers sa provenance et fusille son propriétaire du regard, Sonic en l'occurrence. Nullement impressionné, le hérisson avance vers lui avec une mine quelque peu espiègle.

Si ça se trouve, il a une idée derrière la tête qui risque de faire monter la pression artérielle de son hôte.

- Je ne suis pas entrain de jouer, prévient ce dernier sur un ton dur. Garde tes distances ou tu vas servir de cible.

- Il faudrait que tu puisses m'atteindre pour ça... nargue Sonic juste sous son nez.

Le hérisson a tendance à devenir un peu prétentieux lorsqu'il est question d'agilité et de vitesse. Il faut avouer que la tentation est forte quand on se déplace à la vitesse du son...

- Il y a peut-être un pourcentage faible que j'y arrive, soit, concède Knuckles en le repoussant d'un geste bref. Cependant, il me suffirait de réussir une seule fois pour t'immobiliser... _pour de bon_.

Contrairement à Sonic, il ne nargue pas. Sa force peu commune et sa maîtrise des arts martiaux font de lui un redoutable combattant. Quiconque le défie risque sa peau; les coups qu'il porte sont percutants, quand ils ne sont pas mortels. N'importe qui ayant une once de jugeote ou de prudence ne se met pas volontairement sur son chemin, à moins d'avoir une raison valable.

Conclusion: soit Sonic est téméraire, soit il a autant de jugement qu'un type qui a subi une lobotomie.

- Et tu vas faire comment? Je vois bien un moyen, mais ce serait déloyal de me frapper pendant mon sommeil... remarque-t-il sans perdre son aplomb.

- Le seul fait d'essayer de te frapper est déloyal, rétorque Knuckles avec un calme trompeur.

La tension atteint un niveau critique tandis qu'ils se défient du regard. Cependant, elle n'est pas également répartie entre les opposants.

Sonic esquisse un sourire en coin, pressentant un divertissement imminent.

- C'est tout ce que tu pourras faire de toute façon: essayer, ajoute-t-il comme ultime affront.

Aussitôt, Knuckles voit rouge.

Cette vermine bleue va apprendre à ne pas sous-estimer le gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse.

- Vérifions ça dès maintenant, jette-t-il.

Il ne s'est pas tu qu'il fonce déjà sur Sonic. Ce dernier l'évite et est paré à recommencer autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire.

Commence alors un ballet insolite dont les acteurs possèdent un style fort dissemblable. D'un côté, il y a le gardien et ses coups terribles qui n'atteignent pas leur but. De l'autre, Sonic et ses esquives habiles dont l'efficacité ne fait aucun doute. Le premier s'enrage davantage à chaque échec, alors que le second prend un réel plaisir à cet "affrontement".

- Par ici! s'écrie Sonic afin de guider son adversaire.

Knuckles fond aussitôt sur lui comme un taureau furieux.

- Un peu plus sur la droite... rectifie le hérisson en évitant un coup de pied latéral. Non; l'autre droite...

L'échidné plonge... et le rate, encore et encore.

Cela se poursuit longuement ainsi... jusqu'à ce que la différence d'état d'esprit entre les combattants entre vraiment en jeu.

Sonic commence à démontrer des signes de lassitude. Cela devient un peu trop répétitif à son goût et son intérêt descend en chute libre.

- Ça va maintenant; on arrête d' ac--HÉ! s'exclame-t-il alors qu'un poing lui passe à un cheveu du nez. Knuckles! Ce n'est plus drôle!

À nouveau, il est contraint d'éviter un geste agressif. Knuckles ne prête aucune attention à ses paroles et continue à porter des coups de plus en plus précis. L'échidné a repris le contrôle de lui-même et il est bien concentré. Il prévoit de mieux en mieux les mouvements de son adversaire et il n'a maintenant qu'un seul but.

Remettre ce bavard de hérisson démesurément effronté à sa place.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu? s'impatiente encore Sonic. J'en ai assez de--

Un choc épouvantable le fait taire illico. En fait, le coup est d'une telle violence qu'il en perd instantanément conscience. Son corps tombe mollement sur le sol en pente pour se mettre à dévaler de manière désordonnée.

Or, au bas de cette pente, il y a un lac; un beau lac à l'eau claire, fraîche et parfaitement potable. Normalement, une eau dormante ne l'est pas, mais lorsqu'on habite sur une île qui flotte dans les airs, il faut s'attendre à des choses qui défient la logique.

Cependant, que l'eau y soit limpide ou non, un lac est un endroit idéal pour se noyer.

C'est ce que réalise Knuckles en entendant le gros "PLOUF" que fait Sonic en y tombant. L'air hagard, il fixe les vaguelettes qui déforment la surface du lac.

Il a atteint son but, mais avec des conséquences plutôt imprévues. Maintenant, il doit réagir.

Knuckles s'élance donc et crève les eaux d'un superbe plongeon.

Pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité, il fouille le lac du regard. Il repère finalement Sonic, presque complètement au fond, et s'empare aussitôt de lui. Le plus vite qu'il en est capable, il remorque son corps inerte et le hisse hors de l'eau. Il l'étend ensuite sur le sol.

- Hé... appelle-t-il en le secouant légèrement.

Problème technique: le hérisson n'a aucune réaction.

Fébrilement, Knuckles se penche pour vérifier ses signes vitaux. Son cœur bat, mais il ne respire pas. L'échidné le roule sur le côté afin d'évacuer l'eau de ses voies respiratoires et le remet sur le dos.

Toujours pas le moindre souffle...

Cet idiot bleu à épines ne s'est quand même pas noyé; il n'est pas resté dans l'eau si longtemps... Mais si il ne se remet à respirer bientôt, il...

- Bon sang! C'est pas vrai...

Un vent de panique balaie Knuckles.

Sonic est étendu devant lui... entrain de... de mourir?

_Non!_

Soudain, le gardien se secoue et fait la seule chose que l'on puisse tenter dans pareille situation: la réanimation cardio-respiratoire.

Il place donc la tête du hérisson dans la position appropriée, lui pince le nez et lui écarte les mâchoires. Bien qu'il connaisse la technique en question, il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'appliquer jusqu'ici.

Il est maintenant temps de vérifier s'il la maîtrise.

Les yeux fixés sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Sonic, il approche lentement le visage. Cela lui cause un émoi bizarre... bizarre, mais pas tout-à-fait inconnu... Cependant, vu l'urgence de la situation, il le met de côté pour se concentrer sur ses actes.

Quand une vie est en jeu, ce n'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur la pertinence de ses réactions émotives. Le cerveau peut se priver d'oxygène pendant quelques minutes avant de subir des dommages, pas une semaine...

Knuckles inspire donc profondément et, tout en espérant que son geste ait l'effet escompté, il ferme les paupières et plaque sa bouche sur celle de Sonic...

_à suivre..._

**Terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre autant que les autres, mais il était nécessaire. En tout cas, Knuckles a tout un crochet, idée qui m'est venue grâce à Strenks;). Je ne voudrait pas être à la place de Sonic quand il reprendra conscience... Ouïlle! **

**Mais bien sûr qu'il va s'en tirer. Quelqu'un en doutait?**

**Pour la suite... je vous laisse décider si vous en voulez une...**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Je vous présente mon quatrième chapitre. **

**J'ai changé de POV entre Knuckles et Sonic, cette fois. J'ai essayé de faire autrement, mais rien sans succès. Ce n'est pas toujours évident de bien rendre la progression des liens entre ces deux-là...;)**

**J'espère que ça ne nuira pas à mon histoire...**

**Merci pour tes reviews assidues Strenks;)**

**Note: les * alignés séparent les changements de POV.**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 4_

Assis sous un arbre, Sonic frotte sa mâchoire avec un mélange de peine, de rancoeur et de confusion. Il a frôlé la commotion et la noyade à cause d'un échidné belliqueux, puis...

Puis, il s'est éveillé au bord du lac avec ce même échidné penché sur lui, mais plus du tout belliqueux.

Il l'appelait d'une voix émue... Son regard violet le scrutait, inquiet et...

Sonic secoue la tête pour chasser cette image, tout barbouillé à l'intérieur.

- Il veut que je lui fiche la paix? Eh bien je vais lui la ficher! s'emporte-t-il à voix basse. Pourquoi je suis venu ici? Ce type est un déséquilibré! Plus besoin d'ennemis avec des copains pareils...

Malgré ces paroles, il n'arrive pas à oublier ce trouble qu'il a ressenti en rencontrant le regard de Knuckles, juste après être revenu à lui. Il semblait si soulagé et rassuré de le voir bien vivant...

- Bien sûr; il a eu peur d'être accusé d'homicide, jette-t-il avec sarcasme en se mettant à frissonner.

Le soleil est bas et touche l'horizon. Ses rayons maintenant obliques réchauffent moins l'air, causant une baisse de température. Parce que sa fourrure est toute humide, Sonic la ressent davantage. De plus, sa tête lourde et ses sinus qui se congestionnent suggèrent qu'il s'est enrhumé.

- J'ai attrapé froid par-dessus le marché, geint-il en entourant ses genoux repliés de ses bras. On ne me reprendra plus à faire une visite surprise aux gens... Si au moins je pouvais redescendre de cette île...

Sonic pousse une plainte de mécontentement.

Avoir su, il aurait pris la précaution d'apporter un parachute. Il aurait pu sauter et se laisser porter par le vent... tout en espérant qu'il le pousse vers la terre ferme et non vers le grand large...

C'est pas possible; l'eau lui gâche ses plans même si il ne sont pas réels.

- Quelle idée aussi de faire flotter une île au-dessus de l'océan... songe-t-il, de plus en plus découragé.

Il finit par quitter son arbre pour se mettre à marcher. Il a besoin de se réchauffer et de changer le mal de place. Le soleil disparaît lentement derrière l'horizon. Dans pas très longtemps, il fera nuit et la température chutera encore...

Le hérisson serre les dents. Il n'est pas question qu'il retourne voir ce dérangé de gardien. Il ne lui reste donc qu'une option et elle ne l'enchante guère.

Il va devoir dormir à la belle étoile.

En temps normal, ce ne serait pas dramatique. Peut-être désagréable, mais sans plus. Ce soir par contre, le contexte est plus que désagréable. Un éternuement le surprend et déclenche des élancements dans sa mâchoire et son crâne.

- Super! J'ai la mâchoire presque fracturée, je suis enrhumé et je dois dormir dehors. Bienvenue sur Angel Island! ironise-t-il.

Il ne peut empêcher son regard d'aller vers la maison de Knuckles. Une douce lueur vient d'une des fenêtres, provenant d'une bougie ou d'une lampe à huile, suppose Sonic. Il a probablement raison, car la présence de lignes électriques dans le coin est plutôt rarissime.

Le jeune hérisson s'approche, cherchant un maigre réconfort en cette source de lumière. Il se laisse ensuite tomber sur le sol avec un soupir résigné puis, il lève les yeux.

Le ciel s'emplit de nuages et on peut nettement sentir l'humidité de l'air. Commençant à grelotter, Sonic se roule en boule et espère seulement s'endormir rapidement.

Décidément, l'idée de venir sur Angel Island est l'une des pires qu'il ait jamais eues...

*********************************

Les yeux clos, Knuckles médite auprès de l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Chaque soirs, il répète cette activité au coucher du soleil. La méditation le calme, l'apaise et le prédispose à un bon sommeil.

Quand il arrive à méditer convenablement, il va sans dire.

Ce qui n'est justement pas le cas.

L'incident qui s'est déroulé au bord du lac le chicote, l'empêche de faire le vide dans son esprit. C'est embêtant car c'est nécessaire pour méditer.

Le gardien ouvre les yeux et fixe le sol devant lui.

Pour être franc, il n'est pas bien fier de lui. Le coup sauvage qu'il a asséné à Sonic n'était pas justifié. Il a cédé à la colère pour une bêtise. Il a voulu se venger d'une puérile bravade. Il a fait preuve d'une immaturité indigne pour un type de sa trempe.

- Je ne suis quand même pas un saint... cherche-t-il à s'excuser lui-même. Cet idiot n'a pas cessé de me provoquer, et ce malgré mes mises en garde. Il est allé au devant des ennuis et en a subi les conséquences; fin de l'histoire.

Sa raison proteste contre cette déclaration et il se met debout avec un grognement contrarié. Il entend encore les petits rires enjoués de Sonic, sa voix taquine et dépourvue de mesquinerie...

Sonic cherchait à s'amuser avec lui, non pas à lui servir de ballon d'entraînement. Il voulait jouer, rien de plus...

- Il va comprendre que je n'ai pas le temps de faire joujou et qu'il n'a rien à faire ici, jette-t-il sur un ton morose et incertain.

Quelque chose attire alors son regard.

L'Émeraude Maîtresse s'est mise à luire...

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Knuckles est témoin de ce fait, car c'est plus ou moins ainsi que sa protégée communique avec lui. Il y a cependant une différence aujourd'hui. Une différence qui insulte et déconcerte le gardien simultanément.

Il ne se souvient pas avoir été réprimandé par l'émeraude à quelque moment que ce soit auparavant.

- Non; tu ne vas pas t'en mêler... s'offusque-t-il.

La lueur s'intensifie.

- Rien de tout cela ne se serait produit si il était tranquillement resté chez-lui, se défend Knuckles. Je n'ai pas à l'accueillir à bras ouverts parce qu'il s'est amené ici sur un coup de tête. On ne s'invite pas chez les gens comme ça, point!

L'Émeraude Maîtresse n'approuve pas du tout et elle le fait savoir en entourant son gardien d'une aura pleine de reproche. Knuckles s'en montre grandement irrité et lui tourne le dos intempestivement avant de s'éloigner.

Puisque c'est comme ça, il va méditer dans sa maison, ce soir.

Quelques instants plus tard, il fait irruption dans sa demeure et claque la porte derrière lui. Il n'a besoin de personne pour méditer et il va être très bien ici. Il s'assoit donc sur le sol et ferme les paupières.

- Voilà qu'elle va se mettre à me faire des remontrances comme si j'étais un gamin... marmonne-t-il. Qu'elle s'en prenne plutôt à cet abruti bleu qui se prend pour une ancre...

Sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'un poids plume peut couler à pic de cette manière? Ça dépasse l'entendement. Les ancres coulent à pic parce qu'elles sont lourdes. Elles sont construites ainsi dans ce but. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-elles une masse pareille? Pour muscler les bras des matelots?

Par contre, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elles servent aussi à empêcher les bateau de dériver, ce qui est une excellente raison pour posséder un poids relativement important...

Knuckles ouvre les yeux et échappe un soupir. Ces réflexions ne le mènent vraiment nul-part. Non seulement il n'arrive pas à faire le vide dans son esprit, il est aussi impuissant à l'empêcher de penser comme un imbécile.

Comprenant que toutes ses tentatives méditatives risquent d'être aussi infructueuses que celle-ci, il se redresse et s'étire. D'un pas las, il se dirige vers sa lampe et s'apprête à en souffler la flamme. Au point où il en est, vaut mieux qu'il aille dormir.

À la dernière seconde cependant, il suspend son geste.

Il n'a pas la conscience tranquille.

Sans succès, il essaie d'ignorer la culpabilité qui ne cesse de l'asticoter de ses pointes. Sonic a beau être agaçant, il ne mérite pas un tel traitement. Ses agissements sont toujours guidés par de bonnes intentions.

Knuckles fixe la flamme de sa lampe. Il est obligé d'admettre qu'il est injuste envers le hérisson. Il agit mal et se sent coupable. Son regard quitte la flamme et va vers la porte.

Il faut savoir reconnaître ses torts, pas vrai?

Le gardien va chercher une lanterne et l'allume à l'aide de sa lampe. Cela fait, il va vers la porte et l'ouvre pour sortir...

********************************

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Sonic rumine des idées noires, enroulé sur lui-même. Soudain, un bruit lui fait dresser l'oreille.

Il lui a semblé entendre une porte s'ouvrir...

Juste comme il relève la tête pour vérifier la nature du bruit, une lumière surgit devant lui.

- Tu peux dormir à l'intérieur à condition de te tenir bien tranquille, déclare Knuckles sur un ton neutre.

Habité par le ressentiment, Sonic se met debout et se drape dans ce qui lui reste de dignité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hein? Tu as pitié du pôôôvre petit hérisson? commence-t-il en se détournant à demi sans même accorder un regard au nouveau venu. Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que...

Il s'interrompt car une goutte d'eau vient de s'écraser sur son nez. Plusieurs autres se mettent à tomber autour de lui et c'est bientôt l'averse.

Voilà qui est fâcheux pour Sonic. Lui qui s'apprêtait à refuser l'offre de Knuckles à l'aide d'une phrase bien sentie...

- Euh... fait-il, indécis, tandis que sa fourrure s'imbibe graduellement d'eau de pluie.

Il a mal, il a froid, il est enrhumé et pour couronner le tout, il pleut. Peut-être devrait-il reconsidérer la proposition qui lui est faite, aussi insultante soit-elle...

- Aller, bouge-toi; je n'ai pas envie d'être trempé, lâche le gardien en s'en retournant.

Sonic le regarde s'éloigner, partagé entre sa fierté et son bon sens. Mais lorsqu'un éternuement le soulève pratiquement de terre et que ses dents commencent à claquer ensembles, il fait son choix. Sans plus hésiter, il s'empresse de suivre l'échidné.

Quand le drap de votre dignité devient trop petit, aussi bien le convertir en drapeau blanc...

_à suivre..._

**Ça y est; on commence à percevoir des petits signes de changements...**

**J'essaie de faire réagir Knuckles et Sonic le plus possible selon leur caractère, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Et le fait que je soie une fille ne me simplifie pas les choses...**

**Quant à mes expériences sentimentales, elles ne sont pas très nombreuses... pour l'instant, du moins!lol!**

**Juste une minute...**

**Pourquoi je rigole? Je devrais plutôt pleurer...**

**Snif!**

**Bon, c'est fait. Quoi, je ne vais pas y passer la journée, d'autant plus que je déteste pleurer.**

**Au prochain chapitre alors... si il y en a un, bien sûr...;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut! **

**Je vous offre maintenant mon cinquième chapitre. Combien il y en aura au total? Je ne le sais pas plus que vous. Et il semble qu'un chapitre par semaine soit ma vitesse de croisière. J'espère maintenir ce rythme autant que possible, mais c'est l'inspiration qui a le dernier mot sur ce point, malheureusement.**

**Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'elle ne me fait pas trop défaut pour le moment;)**

**Cette fois, les évènements sont du POV de Knuckles. Il va commencer à ressentir les "répercussions" de l'incident subvenu le jour précédent. Les difficultés débutent vraiment pour lui, le pauvre...**

**Note: le début est en italique parce qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. C'est pas original, mais que voulez-vous...**

**Re-note: ne lâche surtout pas les reviews Strenks! Tu es super en motivation;) Et toi Kairy, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère arriver à garder ton intérêt:)**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 5_

_Donner la respiration artificielle n'est pas un truc que l'on fait couramment et que l'on prend à la légère. On a la capacité de rendre la vie à quelqu'un en la pratiquant. C'est pratiquement miraculeux._

_Peut-être est-ce la raison de l'étrange état qu'il provoque..._

_Knuckles a les joues en feu tandis qu'il souffle dans la bouche de Sonic. C'est étonnant comme il peut avoir... les lèvres douces... Avec ses paupières closes, le hérisson donne l'impression d'apprécier le contact alors qu'il n'en est pas même conscient._

_Le gardien songe qu'il y a beaucoup de similitudes avec un baiser dans l'action qu'il est entrain de poser._

_Quelle drôle d'idée de penser à ça dans une circonstance pareille... Quelle drôle d'idée de simplement y penser même..._

_Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez-lui._

_Sous lui, Sonic donne finalement des signes de vie. Cependant, Knuckles s'attarde quelques secondes sur sa bouche._

_C'est tout-à-fait inutile._

_Alors... pourquoi?_

_Confus, il se redresse et voit Sonic cligner lentement des paupières. Ses grands yeux verts rencontrent ceux de l'échidné et les fixent de façon troublante._

_- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes? souffle-t-il avec déception._

_Knuckles veut répondre, mais il est incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il est embrouillé par une pulsion qui devient rapidement très forte, incontenable. Il glisse sa main sur le visage de Sonic et plaque à nouveau sa bouche sur---_

Knuckles ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Il est dans sa chambre et la lumière du jour entre par la fenêtre. Il comprend vite que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Non, c'est faux; ce n'était pas un simple rêve.

Il s'agit du plus insolite, du plus troublant, du plus insensé qu'il ait eu de toute sa vie.

Le gardien fixe le plafond avec effarement. C'est impossible; il ne peut pas avoir rêvé à cet idiot de hérisson qui se prend pour une formule 1...

Et surtout pas avoir eu un rêve de cette nature.

L'échidné se redresse vivement sur son séant.

- C'est un non-sens, décrète-t-il. J'ai dû manger quelque chose d'avarié et mon esprit a divagué ou un truc du genre. D'ailleurs, c'est si grotesque que ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'en chercher la cause. C'est du délire; rien d'autre que du délire.

Il bondit de son lit et sort de sa chambre. Aller se rafraîchir les idées et bien se réveiller; voilà ce dont il a besoin. Il sort à l'extérieur et va droit vers le lac. Excellent nageur, Knuckles y plonge et glisse dans l'eau avec aisance.

Toutes les créatures vivantes sont sensées savoir nager d'instinct. Sensées oui, car certaines sont assez empotées pour ne pas y arriver.

Comme cet écervelé de Sonic, par exemple.

Le gardien refait surface et secoue sa chevelure tressée avec humeur. Bon, Sonic était évanoui quand il a coulé, mais le fait est qu'il ne peut pas nager, conscient ou non. La deuxième option a eu au moins le mérite d'empêcher qu'il ne se débatte comme un hystérique et risque de les noyer tous les deux. Et puis, il est si léger que le sortir du lac a été aisé...

Le gardien a ensuite étendu le jeune hérisson dégoulinant sur le sol. Son visage juvénile était paisible... son petit corps trempé, sans défense, vulnérable...

Knuckles secoue de nouveau la tête et se met à nager énergiquement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce matin? Sonic lui revient constamment à l'esprit. C'est dérangeant.

Mais alors là, _vraiment_ dérangeant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir nager comme ça...

Surpris, l'échidné cesse de nager et tourne la tête. Accroupi à une distance prudente de l'eau, Sonic lui adresse un sourire pour le saluer tout en le regardant avec envie.

Une sorte de malaise s'empare du gardien.

Depuis combien de temps ce fichu hérisson bleu est là à l'observer à son insu? Il est un adepte du voyeurisme ou quoi?

- Rien ne t'empêche de nager, jette Knuckles sur un ton inexpressif pour cacher ce qui l'habite. Ton problème est entre les deux oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! J'essaie de nager et je coule! C'est entre les deux oreilles ça, peut-être? proteste Sonic, vexé au plus profond de lui-même.

- Avoir peur de l'eau, c'est psychologique.

Sonic se redresse et croise les bras dans une attitude boudeuse.

- Je... je n'ai pas peur de l'eau! J'ai peur de me noyer; c'est différent! précise-t-il.

- C'est bien ce que je disais; c'est entre les deux oreilles, ton problème, réplique Knuckles en sortant de l'eau.

Sonic fixe le lac avec contrariété et n'ajoute rien. Il se contente de renifler et de se frotter le nez, probablement encore au prise avec le rhume contracté la veille.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule séquelle qu'il conserve de la journée précédente...

Sa joue gauche est enflée et tuméfiée. Sa mâchoire est certainement douloureuse et le seul fait de parler doit lui être désagréable. Ce n'est guère surprenant quand on a encaissé un coup de poing assez puissant pour assommer un buffle.

Bien sûr, il en a vu d'autre et va s'en remettre... mais tout-de-même...

Knuckles est pris de remords.

Pourquoi est-il si brutal et désagréable avec Sonic? Il est sur la défensive, comme si le hérisson représentait une menace. Pourtant, Sonic est tout sauf menaçant...

C'est un casse-pieds, mais un casse-pieds amical et... gentil. Plus amical et gentil que n'importe qui a pu l'être envers lui.

Alors pourquoi le considérer comme l'ennemi à abattre? Ça n'a ni queue ni tête.

- Tu restes là ou tu viens prendre un petit-déjeuner? offre l'échidné sur un ton bourru.

Sonic tourne un visage éclairé vers lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'on va petit-déjeuner ensembles? s'enthousiasme-t-il.

- Non, il y a mon frère jumeau qui t'attend à l'intérieur, grommèle Knuckles.

Il tourne les talons et va vers sa maison en s'ébrouant.

Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression qu'il ouvre la porte aux 7 Plaies d'Égypte en acceptant la présence de Sonic chez-lui?

- Tu es un drôle quand tu t'y mets, lance joyeusement Sonic en se précipitant pour le rejoindre. C'est sympa de me laisser partager ta table, tu sais... Et je ne t'en veux plus pour hier, vraiment... Surtout que tu t'es bien racheté en me sortant de l'eau et en... bien, tu sais... en me réanimant...

Le hérisson lui sourit légèrement et détourne le regard. Il se passe la main dans le cou, l'air soudain gêné. Knuckles sait pourquoi et cela ne le met pas particulièrement à l'aise.

- Ne parlons plus de ça, d'accord? se défile-t-il, encore plus grognon.

- Mais... tu m'as sauvé la vie! Tu as été super Knuckles! s'oppose Sonic avec reconnaissance.

- Après y avoir attenté, je te signale...

- C'était un accident.

Le gardien pousse un grognement et roule des yeux. Il y a une part de vrai dans la dernière affirmation de Sonic. Il n'a jamais réellement souhaité lui faire de mal, c'est vrai. En fait, il désirait par-dessus tout lui river son clou.

- Je sais que t'as bon cœur au fond, enchaîne Sonic avec une bonne humeur plus qu'évidente. Et je sais aussi que tu peux être agréable à côtoyer quand tu le veux bien...

Une bouffée de chaleur monte au visage de Knuckles.

En voilà une réaction bizarre...

- Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de parler un instant? s'irrite-t-il en saisissant la poignée de sa porte. Tu es un vrai moulin à paroles.

- D'accord, je vais me taire, promet Sonic, plein de bonne volonté. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a au menu avant... des fruits? Je meurs de faim, tu sais... Tu es plutôt bien installé, dis-donc! Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué, hier soir...

Knuckles pousse un soupir.

Quelque chose lui dit qu'il va devoir renoncer au silence pour un certain temps...

_à suivre..._

**Ça y est, Knuckles est pris au piège; la bonne nature de Sonic a eu raison de lui, mais surtout de son subconscient. lol!**

**Enfin, en partie...**

**Il ne faut pas croire qu'ils n'auront plus de différents, ça non. C'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose que j'écris... Bien, il me semble...**

**Z'en dites quoi? Un chapitre 6, peut-être? Critiques, commentaires, opinions seront les bienvenus!**

**Bon, j'arrête d'écrire parce que j'ai la cervelle en jell'o. Bye!**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bien le bonjour!**

**Je reviens au POV de Sonic pour ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression que je vais alterner entre lui et Knuckles de cette manière pour toute l'histoire. Je trouve ça intéressant comme façon de procéder, sans utiliser le "je", par contre. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à écrire à la première personne...**

**Bof! On ne peut pas avoir tous les talents, non?**

**En tout cas, j'ai celui de te garder comme lectrice assidue Strenks;) **

**Ce chapitre démarre en douceur, mais ça se gâche un peu plus loin... Comment? Z'avez qu'à lire, tiens;)**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 6_

Le ventre plein et le cœur rasséréné par l'attitude moins distante de Knuckles, Sonic court. La superficie d'Angel Island est plus que respectable, mais quand on file à la vitesse du son, on a tôt fait d'en connaître tous les recoins. Lassé de sa course, le jeune hérisson décide de retourner auprès de la seule chose vraiment intéressante sur cette île.

C'est-à-dire son seul habitant en chair et en os, le gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse.

Car l'unique raison qui a motivé Sonic à venir sur Angel Island, c'est celle de voir Knuckles. Il entend par là passer du temps avec lui afin de plus ou moins s'en rapprocher. C'est peut-être amusant de se chamailler, mais il aimerait développer une amitié, disons, moins compétitive avec lui.

Il y a un moment que Sonic songeait à le faire, mais il n'osait pas se lancer. Knuckles n'est pas d'un caractère très liant et il ne cache pas que la présence d'autres personnes l'agace, la majorité du temps.

Et celle de Sonic ne fait pas exception à la règle, c'est plus qu'évident.

Si on voulait faire un jeu de mots, on pourrait même dire que c'est d'une clarté frappante...

Le hérisson grimace en posant sa main sur sa mâchoire. Ça lui fait vraiment un mal de chien aujourd'hui. Avaler son petit-déjeuner lui a été particulièrement douloureux et il se demande comment il va faire pour s'alimenter durant la journée. Enfin, il verra rendu là...

Malgré cela, il aime bien la compagnie de l'irascible échidné, même qu'il arrive qu'elle lui manque. C'est assez inusité chez Sonic, lui qui apprécie vivre dans l'insouciance.

Ça l'est d'autant plus qu'il a passé une partie de la matinée avec son hôte...

L'isolation a, décidément, d'étranges effets sur les gens.

Sonic fronce les sourcils tout en s'arrêtant en haut d'une colline. Comment Knuckles peut rester sur cette île sans se mettre à discuter avec les arbres et à se cogner la tête contre les murs de sa maison? L'atmosphère y est si monotone que le temps semble s'y écouler au ralenti. Quelle motivation peut pousser quelqu'un à mener une vie pareille?

En levant les yeux Sonic a sa réponse. Sur le monticule où est juchée l'Émeraude Maîtresse, il découvre une forme rouge qui se découpe clairement dans le paysage qui l'entoure...

Voilà où se cache Knuckles donc... Enfin... manière de parler car, quand on est un échidné, il ne faut pas trop compter sur sa fourrure pour se camoufler. Sauf peut-être en automne, quand les feuilles changent de couleurs...

Le reste du temps, il pourrait se jucher sur une branche en sifflotant et tenter de faire croire qu'il est un gros cardinal, mais encore là...

- Évidemment... laisse tomber le hérisson avec un agacement entremêlé de sarcasme. Comment ai-je pu oublier la présence de cette bout-en-train d'émeraude?

Franchement, c'est un peu exagéré de s'occuper ainsi de ce gros caillou. Regardez-le l'épousseter comme un ancien champion de quilles époussette ses trophées. Ce ne sont pas quelques brins de poussière qui feront mal à une pierre quand-même...

- Comme si elle allait s'envoler, sa chère émeraude... marmonne Sonic sur un ton boudeur. Il se fiche pas mal que je soie là ou non...

Si ça se trouve, Knuckles a eu pitié de lui ce matin, comme ça a été le cas hier soir. Il a beaucoup plus de considération pour son émeraude que pour l'ami qui est venu lui rendre visite.

À moins que...

Un petit sourire apparait sur les lèvres de Sonic.

Si il mobilise toute l'attention du gardien, il devra bien laisser son émeraude de côté... Ça a toutes les chances de fonctionner car attirer l'attention, c'est quelque chose dans lequel il excelle.

Le hérisson s'élance donc en-bas de la colline avec un bel enthousiasme.

- Hé Knuckles! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'enquiert-il avant de freiner dans un nuage de poussière.

Il est accueilli par un échidné grognon, comme d'habitude.

- Ce n'est pas assez évident? grommèle l'interpelé sans même le regarder.

Sonic sent aussitôt sa gaité lui fausser compagnie.

- Tu astiques ton gros caillou vert; oui, c'est évident, rétorque-t-il en se renfrognant.

Cette fois, le gardien le regarde et ce n'est pas de façon très avenante.

- Je t'interdis de traiter l'Émeraude Maîtresse de cette façon.

- Oh, je suis désolé! feint de se confondre Sonic. Je vais lui présenter mes excuses à... _ton gros caillou vert!_

Knuckles se met à avancer vers lui avec colère.

- Je viens de te dire de ne pas l'appeler ainsi!

- Si elle n'aime pas ça, qu'elle me le dise donc elle-même!

Un pas rapproche encore Knuckles de Sonic, mais le second n'a pas la présence d'esprit de conserver une distance sécuritaire. De plus, il est distrait par un éternuement et les élancements qu'il cause dans sa mâchoire.

Cela aurait dû lui sonner une cloche, pourtant...

- Elle s'en abstiendrait même si elle le pouvait; elle n'a rien à faire des insultes d'un crétin, déclare Knuckles avec animosité.

- C'est toi le crétin! réplique le hérisson sans réfléchir. Un crétin qui garde son gros caillou vert!

Complètement pris par leur altercation, Sonic voit venir l'attaque une seconde trop tard. Il est durement plaqué contre l'un des piliers soutenant l'abri de l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Figé, il fixe le regard violet et furibond de son agresseur.

Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait le genre d'attention qu'il souhaitait...

- Qui a l'air le plus crétin, à présent? fait Knuckles entre ses dents.

Sonic se met à gigoter. Enfin, le bas de son corps gigote; ses épaules son clouées au pilier. Elles ne bougent pas d'un millimètre malgré tous ses efforts.

- Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, remarque encore le gardien.

Sa voix et son visage ne trahissent aucun triomphe ou satisfaction. Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, pas la plus petite étincelle de malice dans ses prunelles. Il est sérieux; terriblement sérieux.

Et en rogne.

Knuckles n'est pas porté sur la plaisanterie. Il est direct, franc et brusque. Sonic en a fait l'expérience et il ne veut pas recommencer. Il a envie d'être encore en un seul morceau quand il partira.

Le tout en étant vivant, de préférence.

- Voyons... Knuckles... ne prend pas ça comme ça... essaie-t-il nerveusement de le calmer.

- Comment dois-je le prendre alors? s'emporte le gardien. Tu n'as aucun respect pour l'Émeraude Maîtresse et mon devoir de la garder! Ce n'est pas parce que l'on ne saisit pas l'importance d'une chose qu'on a le droit de la dénigrer!

Il secoue brièvement le hérisson et l'écrase à nouveau contre le pilier. Sonic a l'arrière de la tête qui heurte la pierre et une petite plainte lui échappe. Il voit quelques étoiles et la pression sur ses épaules devient douloureuse.

- Arrête! Tu me fais mal! proteste-t-il en se débattant vainement. On ne pourrait pas s'expliquer de façon plus civilisée?

Il ne remarque pas que l'Émeraude Maîtresse s'est mise à briller. Cependant, bien qu'il lui tourne le dos, Knuckles lui, l'a sentie. Et elle n'est pas contente, alors là pas du tout.

Elle lui demande, non, lui _ordonne_ de cesser immédiatement ce qu'il fait.

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, elle prend la défense de Sonic.

Cela déstabilise son gardien et il libère soudainement le hérisson. Il est toujours en colère néanmoins et, si jamais Sonic dit un mot de trop...

- Hors de ma vue! intime sèchement Knuckles.

Sonic le regarde, déconcerté. Lui qui croyait qu'il avait décidé de répondre à sa requête...

- Attend... Knuckles... s'oppose-t-il. On ne peut pas--

- J'ai dit HORS DE MA VUE! tonne le gardien, donnant l'impression de vouloir entrer en éruption.

C'est aussi efficace qu'un direct au menton.

Au sens figuré, on s'entend.

À la fois honteux, blessé et apeuré, Sonic obéit sans tergiverser. Il n'ose pas défier davantage l'échidné, mais ce n'est pas tant les réactions de celui-ci qui l'effraient que les siennes.

Il est si ému qu'il en a des crampes à l'estomac. Il court droit devant lui et le vent fouette son visage. Ses yeux se mettent à brûler et sa vue s'embrouille.

C'est bien le moment d'avoir la cornée irritée par de la poussière...

_à suivre..._

**Pauvre Sonic! Rien ne va comme il le voudrait. Il cherche à attirer l'attention sur lui et récolte des plaies et des bosses. **

**Il a peut-être un peu couru après, si on y songe bien...**

**Et Knuckles dans tout ça? Il va sûrement être en rogne pour un moment, surtout que l'Émeraude Maîtresse n'est pas de son côté...**

**Peut-être pas, après tout... **

**Enfin, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire si vous tenez à le savoir... Non, pas des supplications voyons! Et pas de prières non plus!**

**Des reviews feront l'affaire;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wordslover est de retour pour vous divertir;)**

**C'est un chapitre centré sur Knuckles et plus court. Beaucoup de questionnement... et la naissance du doute... **

**Knuckles a les neurones qui s'activent plus que ses membres? Bien oui, pourquoi pas?**

**C'est toujours une joie de lire tes encouragements Strenks:)**

**Merci pour ta review Mayuu;) C'est vrai que Knuckles n'est pas tendre du tout envers Sonic, mais il a ses raisons.**

**Lesquelles? Il se le demande...**

**Contente de te revoir x- Soumaya -x! Pour ta petite question... Oui, j'aime le Sonadow... et je vais penser à ce que tu m'as demandé;) Pour l'instant, cette histoire demande beaucoup à mes méninges, mais je vais essayer de mijoter un truc tranquillement...**

**Bonne lecture! **

**__****Lui e**_**t moi**_

_Chapitre 7_

Après le départ précipité de Sonic, Knuckles s'est employé à retrouver son calme. À présent, il fixe l'Émeraude Maîtresse, à la fois contrarié et songeur. Celle-ci ne luit plus, mais son gardien devine qu'elle n'est pas de meilleure humeur que lui.

Il ne comprend pas les réactions de l'émeraude vis-à-vis de Sonic. Cet idiot bleu s'amène sur son île, trouble sa tranquillité, profite de son hospitalité, l'insulte lui et sa protégée...

Et tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est le défendre.

- Tu deviens irrationnelle avec le temps, grogne l'échidné.

L'émeraude brille intensément un bref instant, puis plus rien. Knuckles écarquille les yeux, incrédule.

Elle... le boude?

- Il ne manquait plus que ça; elle me fait la tête à présent...

Avec un geste excédé, le gardien quitte le sanctuaire et entreprend son entraînement quotidien. Dans son état, ça ne peut que lui être bénéfique de se dépenser. Par contre, ça n'empêche pas ses méninges de faire tourner leurs engrenages.

Depuis que Sonic est arrivé, tout va vraiment de travers. Il ne peut plus méditer correctement. L'Émeraude Maîtresse le désapprouve. Ses habitudes sont chamboulées... sans compter ses pensées...

Oui, car le fait est que Sonic les hante presque constamment. Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à tout simplement l'ignorer?

Qu'est-ce que cette tête-en-l'air peut l'énerver... Il l'énerve au point de le transformer en furie. Il y a de quoi s'arracher les tresses!

Et de quoi se poser d'autres questions...

Se pourrait-il que Sonic touche à une corde sensible? Que son obstination à vouloir être avec lui... l'émeuve?

Personne d'autre ne cherche ainsi sa compagnie...

Knuckles a un étrange serrement d'estomac. Une vague d'émotion le traverse, puis se calme. Cela laisse l'échidné confus et dérouté. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c'est qu'il ne se sent pas bien.

Sauf que son malaise n'est pas que physique; c'est plus profond... et complexe...

Knuckles a horreur de la complexité.

Il n'aime pas non plus ressentir de l'inconfort quel qu'il soit, comme la plupart des gens.

Et par-dessus tout, il déteste se poser des questions sans pouvoir y répondre.

Le gardien pratique quelques étirements, se disant qu'Eggman tomberait à point en faisant des siennes. Qu'il lâche sa bande de robots ou qu'il s'amène avec une de ses inventions infernales... N'importe quoi, pourvu que Tails s'empresse de revenir chercher Sonic.

Quoique Tails insisterait sûrement pour qu'il les accompagne aussi... Il lui dirait quoi pour se défiler?

"Désolé Tails, mais je risque de devenir momentanément maboul si je me retrouve plus de cinq minutes consécutives en compagnie de Sonic. Je ne serai pas d'un grand secours si je le prend pour cible plus souvent que l'ennemi..."

Au fond, il n'aurait qu'à dire la vérité, maintenant qu'il y songe...

Seulement voilà; Eggman semble être en relâche ces derniers temps. Il ne s'est pas pointé une seule fois en sept mois, pas même le bout de la moustache. Espérer son intervention est donc probablement inutile.

Knuckles grommèle pour lui-même et tente de se concentrer sur son entraînement.

Bon, reste toujours la possibilité de jeter Sonic par-dessus bord, mais ce serait vraiment malveillant de faire ça. Son aptitude à nager comme une ancre est encore en cause, il va sans dire.

Et si il l'enfermait dans la remise? Ça serait efficace comme méthode... et méchant.

À moins qu'il le terrorise au point de le forcer à demeurer terré quelque part... Non, il doute pouvoir terroriser le hérisson à ce point. Sans compter que c'est aussi trop méchant.

Quoique ce qu'il a fait n'est pas beaucoup mieux...

Ce n'est pas louable de malmener un plus faible que soi, surtout lorsqu'il ne vous veut aucun mal. Seule une brute peut agir ainsi.

- D'accord; je suis une brute dans ce cas, décrète l'échidné. Les vraies brutes n'accordent pas d'importance aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Le problème avec l'auto-persuasion, c'est que ça ne fonctionne pas toujours. Principalement lorsque l'on cherche à se persuader d'une fausseté... Enfin, d'une demie fausseté parce que Knuckles se soucie des conséquences de ses actes, même si il le fait à retardement.

Parfois, les qualités ont elles aussi des inconvénients...

Knuckles serre les mâchoires, puis pousse un cri rauque.

- Satanée conscience! s'emporte-t-il. Satanée émeraude et SATANÉ HÉRISSON!

Il donne un coup de pied rageur dans une motte de terre et l'écrase ensuite en marchant dessus. Ça illustre parfaitement l'orgueil sur lequel il est entrain de piler. La différence, c'est que la motte de terre ne s'est fait aplatir qu'une seule fois, elle...

Tout en se préparant à le regretter, Knuckles part donc à la recherche de Sonic...

_à suivre..._

**Je suis crevée! Ça explique le chapitre raccourci...**

**Faire réfléchir Knuckles, ça demande de l'énergie. C'est son côté plus mature, celui dont je parlais au début de ma fanfic, vous vous rappelez? Je l'imagine dans la mi-vingtaine environ. Quant à Sonic, je lui ai laissé ses 15 ans parce que ça lui va bien comme âge pour mon histoire.**

**Ça va prendre tout son sens plus tard, vous verrez...**

**En attendant, je vais me coucher. Byezzzzzzzzz...**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Wordslover répond présente!**

**Le 8ième chapitre... je m'étonne moi-même parfois... Il est plus dramatique celui-là, par contre. **

**Je suis moins à l'aise dans cet atmosphère... mais faut ce qui faut.**

**Sonic prend mal le traitement de Knuckles et ça le rend plus émotif qu'il en a l'habitude. Ce deuxième élément le perturbe grandement; il ne se reconnait plus, le pauvre...**

**Où ça va le mener?**

**Mayuu, tu m'as fait rigoler avec ta review:) T'inquiète pas pour tes goûts musicaux, je ne te jugerai pas là-dessus, ni sur rien d'autre d'ailleurs. On a le droit d'aimer ce qu'on veut, non?**

**C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour pour ma santé Soumaya, mais ce n'est pas un petit manque de sommeil qui va l'ébranler. J'ai la forme, je t'assure;) ET puis j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher cette histoire. Je l'ai commencée, je vais la finir. Ce qui est moins certain, c'est le temps que ça va me prendre... J'espère juste que vous en aurez pas marre avant...**

**En tout cas... bonne lecture!**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 8_

Debout au bord de l'île flottante, Sonic fixe l'océan tout en bas, haletant. Ses épaules meurtries ajoutent leur douleur à celle déjà lancinante de sa mâchoire. Sans compter la bosse qu'il doit sûrement avoir maintenant derrière la tête...

Cependant, ce n'est pas ça le pire...

- Je vais finir en pièces détachées avec ce cinglé! jette-t-il, amer. Il devrait suivre une formation sur la gestion de la colère... Je lui sert de défoulement ou quoi?

Le pire, c'est le combat qu'il mène contre lui même depuis qu'il s'est sauvé comme un poltron. Un combat si difficile qu'il se sent sur le point de le perdre. Il aurait déjà sauté dans l'océan pour y dissoudre sa défaite, si il savait nager.

De toute façon, Knuckles ne veut pas de lui ici et n'a jamais voulu de lui. Il préfère son caillou vert à un ami...

À cette pensée, Sonic a l'impression qu'un noeud brûlant lui enserre la gorge. Et lorsqu'il se relâche, le hérisson a perdu la bataille.

Une larme glisse lentement sur sa joue droite...

Lorsqu'il s'en rend compte, Sonic l'essuie rageusement. Non... il ne peut pas se permettre de flancher comme ça. Il _doit_ se ressaisir.

- Arrête ça, tu entends? se réprimande-t-il durement. C'est stupide de pleurer pour un sans-cœur d'échidné! C'est stupide de pleurer tout court! Tu devrais aller lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au lieu d--

Le jeune hérisson s'interrompt pour étouffer un sanglot. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ces sons proviennent de lui. Il n'a pas l'habitude des larmes et encore moins des sanglots. Les seules fois où il a pleuré auparavant, c'était de rire.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Knuckles n'est pourtant pas le premier à avoir manifesté de l'animosité à son égard... Si il s'était mis à pleurer chaque fois qu'on s'en est pris à lui, il se serait sûrement desséché.

On a jamais refusé son amitié aussi brutalement, par contre. C'est d'autant plus difficile à prendre alors qu'il considère déjà Knuckles comme un ami...

Correction.

Il le _considérait_ comme un ami.

Sonic serre les poings car l'émotion monte de nouveau en lui. Parce qu'il ne sait que faire d'autre pour la juguler, il se met à courir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de venir ici; des amis, il en a. Des amis qui l'apprécient et se conduisent comme de vrais amis. Ils sont sympathiques et n'oseraient pas lui faire de mal.

Knuckles ne fait rien de tout cela, bien au contraire.

- Il n'est pas mon ami, conclue Sonic en accélérant sa course. Il se fiche de moi alors, pourquoi je m'en fais? Parce que je suis un pauvre imbécile! Un imbécile pleurnichard en plus!

Il est si perturbé qu'il ne prête pas attention à son itinéraire. Il court à fond de train. Au dernier instant, il s'aperçoit qu'il va droit vers le rebord de l'île. Il va effectuer un virage à 90° quand il se prend les pieds dans une racine. Il tombe et roule à plusieurs reprises sur lui-même.

Finalement, il va sauter dans l'océan même si il ne sait pas nager à ce qui semble...

Juste comme il va basculer dans le vide cependant, sa main trouve une autre racine providentielle et l'agrippe.

Cette racine, et son réflexe, lui sauvent la vie.

Or, il est loin d'être tiré d'affaire; suspendu à la racine, il se balance maintenant au-dessus de l'océan. La racine se déterre par à-coups et cèdera certainement si il tente d'y grimper.

Pour faire simple, il est coincé.

Balayé par une onde de frayeur, Sonic comprend qu'il ne lui reste qu'une alternative: appeler à l'aide.

Appeler_ Knuckles _à l'aide, plus précisément.

Sonic est humilié juste d'y penser, mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? se révolte-t-il avant de lancer un appel mal assuré.

Il attend, mais rien ne se passe. Ravalant sa fierté, il appelle à nouveau, plus fort, sans aucun résultat. La troisième tentative n'est pas plus fructueuse.

- Il est sourd en plus d'être cinglé! s'exclame Sonic en essayant de raffermir sa prise.

La racine cède d'une dizaine de centimètres et cela lui arrache un cri étranglé. Des gravillons pleuvent sur lui. C'est mauvais signe...

Et ses appels qui demeurent sans réponse...

- Mais où il est ce fichu gardien à la manque?

Comme si il ne connaissait pas la réponse...

Le jeune hérisson balaie gardien et émeraude de son esprit et s'efforce de retrouver son calme. Il va devoir se débrouiller seul. Après tout, c'est bien souvent ce qui arrive et il s'en est toujours assez bien tiré...

Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux. Ça, c'est le véritable Sonic!

Prenant une longue et profonde inspiration, il commence à se hisser prudemment. Il procède avec douceur afin de ménager la racine ainsi que le sol qui la retient. De la sueur perle à travers sa fourrure.

Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de douter ainsi de lui-même? Ce n'est pas parce que Knuckles l'a sauvé _une_ fois de la noyade qu'il doit s'en remettre à lui maintenant... Il n'a pas besoin de lui.

Il n'a besoin de personne_, _d'ailleurs.

Il y est presque... Il étire la main pour agripper le bord de la falaise...

Soudain, il se sent tomber et croit sa dernière heure arrivée. Sa chute stoppe brusquement après une vingtaine de centimètres. Les paupières serrées, il retient son souffle.

Davantage de gravillons tombent et la racine se déterre graduellement sous son poids. Il descend de plusieurs centimètres encore... Son cœur cogne dans ses oreilles et il lutte pour ne pas céder à la panique.

La réalité vient de le rattraper.

Non, il ne pourra pas s'en tirer seul cette fois. Si personne ne vient à son aide, il va tomber dans l'océan.

Et si il tombe dans l'océan...

- Non... pas ça... supplie-t-il alors que sa vue s'embrouille. _Pas ça!_

Avec ses larmes s'écoulent sa fierté et son orgueil, laissant toute la place à un désespoir sans limites.

Poussé dans ses derniers retranchements sans aucune autre alternative, il se met à hurler à pleins poumons...

_à suivre..._

**Quand je disais que j'avais limité mes personnages dans leurs capacités physiques, c'est de ça que je parlais. **

**Normalement, Sonic se serait sorti de sa mauvaise posture en moins de deux.**

**Dans mon histoire, il se retrouve aussi mal barré que moi je le serais... enfin presque...**

**En tout cas, être ému est un état un peu dangereux pour lui. Orgueil, quand tu nous tiens...**

**Vos commentaires SVP!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut!**

**Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de chapitres... Je suis contente de moi^^**

**Comme Sonic s'est mis dans une situation de dam'zelle en péril, ça va être à Knuckles de jouer. Il va faire quoi, vu qu'il est de mauvais poil?**

**Soumaya, t'es vraiment une fille prévenante. Je vais suivre ton conseil.**

**Et je te promet de faire gaffe au déraillements de cerveau. **

**XD(je viens de relire la phrase précédente... ça me fait marrer, je sais pas pourquoi...)**

**Et toi Mayuu, je rigole chaque fois que je te lis:) Dommage pour ta première review... Ça arrive souvent, ce genre de truc?**

**Je me demande si ça a rapport avec mon premier chapitre qui a disparu sans que je sache comment...**

**Bon, assez de blabla et bonne lecture!**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 9_

C'est bien connu; quand on cherche quelque chose, pas moyen de tomber dessus. On sait que l'on finira par le trouver. Mais le seul fait de savoir qu'on l'a pratiquement sous le nez pendant tout ce temps sans pouvoir le dénicher est réellement frustrant.

Contrarié, Knuckles s'immobilise.

Si ça se trouve, Sonic se paie sa tête avec son jeu de cache-cache. Cette pensée n'est pas pour arranger l'humeur du gardien.

Puis, une autre éventualité se présente à lui. Peut-être que Sonic a changé son fusil d'épaule et va se mettre à le fuir sans arrêt...

Ce hérisson a vraiment le don de l'agacer. Pour une fois qu'il voudrait le voir, cette peste décide de ne plus se montrer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le laisser moisir dans son trou, grogne l'échidné.

Réflexion bien inutile car il sait très bien ce qui l'en empêche; sa culpabilité et la désapprobation de l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Défier cette dernière est nécessairement mal. Il doit donc réparer ses torts.

Ce qui est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Knuckles relève alors la tête. Il jurerait avoir entendu son nom.

Intrigué, il tend l'oreille. Tout semble pourtant tranquille...

Le piaillement d'une mouette, sans doute... Ces bestioles volantes passent leur temps à lancer des gémissements tout en cherchant de quoi se mettre sous la dent... ou plutôt dans le bec... Et que dire de leur répugnante habitude de larguer leurs déjections sans aucun respect pour ce qui se trouve en-dessous...

Le gardien va se remettre en marche quand un cri retentit. Et la bestiole qui l'a poussé n'a aucune capacité aérienne.

Mais c'est qu'il se fiche réellement de lui, ce vaurien de hérisson!

- Faire le malin n'est pas à ton avantage! lance-t-il en guise d'avertissement.

La provocation est un bon outil pour faire sortir les petits orgueilleux de leur cachette. Knuckles avance lentement, s'attendant à une réplique cinglante. Au lieu de cela, un second cri résonne dans l'air, nettement plus angoissé que son prédécesseur. Le gardien s'arrête de nouveau.

Voilà qui n'est pas normal.

Sonic est un casse-pieds, mais non un alarmiste. Et comme c'est un jeune orgueilleux, il ne crie pas pour une broutille.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est cassé la figure et que je vais devoir jouer la nounou...

Un hurlement poignant vient dissiper cette supposition. Un hurlement poussé avec les tripes, douloureux, désespéré. Même une mouette agonisante ne pourrait concurrencer avec ça.

C'est comme si Knuckles recevait une douche glacée.

Il détale et court. Il court comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Probablement qu'il bat tout les records de course à pieds dans la catégorie échidné en ce moment.

Les hurlements de Sonic le guident jusqu'au abords de l'île où il comprend immédiatement la situation. Même qu'il la voit dès qu'il baisse les yeux.

- _Knuckles! _

Accroché à une simple racine, Sonic est l'image même de la détresse. Son regard est agrandi de frayeur. Son visage est barbouillé d'un mélange de poussière, de larmes et de sueur.

Le gardien est ébranlé par cette vue. Il oublie l'agacement, l'irritation, l'animosité.

Il est simplement terrifié à l'idée que Sonic plonge dans les flots... sans jamais remonter à la surface...

- Je vais te tirer de là, affirme-t-il avec un calme étonnant en s'accroupissant. Accroche-toi et ça ira.

Sonic acquiesce d'un léger hochement de tête. Sans perdre une seconde, Knuckles saisit la racine et tire. Encore une fois, sa légèreté vient en aide au hérisson. D'ailleurs, elle lui a probablement permis d'avoir la vie sauve étant donné la finesse de la racine.

Ne voulant pas tester davantage sa solidité, l'échidné tend le bras.

- Ta main! presse-t-il.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Sonic s'exécute. La poigne d'acier du gardien se referme sur sa main et, en un clin-d'œil, il se retrouve en sécurité. Il s'éloigne instinctivement du bord, tremblant et haletant. Il est si soulagé qu'il en oublie ses larmes.

Knuckles fixe sa figure hagarde, troublé. Son regard rencontre de grands yeux verts débordants de reconnaissance.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie.

Sonic a tant hurlé qu'il ne lui reste qu'un filet de voix tremblant d'émotion. Sans son sourire frondeur et son air trop sûr de lui, il n'a plus rien d'agaçant.

Si seulement il adoptait cette attitude plus souvent...

Le gardien détourne les yeux avec malaise.

- J'en laisserais bien le privilège à quelqu'un d'autre, si c'était possible, remarque-t-il sur un ton morose.

Sonic ne réplique rien et examine les ecchymoses causées par sa chute. Son séjour sur Angel Island n'est décidément pas de tout repos.

- Pas trop de mal? s'enquière Knuckles en lui jetant un regard de biais.

Sonic hoche négativement de la tête, même si il a l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par la clientèle d'un magasin à grande surface lors du "boxing day".

Après un moment de silence, Knuckles se remet debout.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé pendu à cette racine? Tu peux me le dire? s'excède-t-il. Faut-il que j'installe une clôture et des panneaux "Sens interdit" à ton intention?

Sonic rentre la tête dans les épaules et s'essuie la figure avec ses gants. Il ne veut pas révéler la raison de sa chute.

Si lui se trouve ridicule, qu'est-ce que Knuckles pourrait en penser de son côté...

- J'ai... raté mon virage, avoue-t-il, penaud.

- Tu as _raté_ ton virage? répète le gardien avec incrédulité.

Le hérisson se garde d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, à part quelques reniflements.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent de "rater" tes virages comme ça? Si oui, c'est surprenant que tu soies encore vivant... laisse tomber Knuckles avec sarcasme.

- J'ai trébuché sur une racine; ce sont des choses qui arrivent... se justifie Sonic, un tantinet irrité.

- Quand elles arrivent à la vitesse ou tu vas, ça risque de ne pas se produire bien des fois encore...

- Non, sans blagues! Heureusement que tu es là pour m'en informer...

Les traits de Knuckles se durcissent à cette remarque.

Chassez le naturel d'un hérisson et il reviendra par courrier express.

- Un jour, ton impertinence causera ta perte Sonic, déclare froidement le gardien avant de s'éloigner.

Sonic est pris de court par ces paroles, mais il se ressaisit après quelques secondes.

- C'est ça; va-t-en! Va retrouver ton gros caillou au lieu de me faire des menaces! Si tu penses que tu me fais peur, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil!

L'échidné s'arrête et se retourne lentement.

- Très bien alors... Viens donc ici devant moi et répètes ce que tu viens de dire.

Sonic perd soudain de sa belle assurance.

Il commence à croire que Knuckles a raison à propos de son impertinence...

- J'attends, s'impatiente le gardien.

- Je n'ai pas peur et je ne suis pas un idiot non plus! réplique Sonic.

- Ton attitude démontre tout le contraire.

- Je n'aime pas me faire taper dessus, je n'y peux rien!

- À t'entendre, on ne le croirait pas...

- Tu n'as qu'à te boucher les oreilles si---

Le hérisson se met à tousser. Ses cordes vocales déjà surmenées demandent grâce.

- Je n'aurai pas à me boucher les oreilles si tu continues à t'égosiller comme un hystérique, constate Knuckles avec une pointe de moquerie.

- Je ne suis pas un hys(toux)térique! fulmine Sonic.

Le gardien a un sourire en coin et tourne les talons.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? Cette discussion n'est pas(toux prolongée).

Bien incapable de dire un mot de plus, Sonic n'insiste pas.

En son fort intérieur, il se dit qu'en perdant la voix, il s'attirera peut-être moins de problèmes..

_à suivre..._

**On peut dire que ces deux jours sur Angel Island ont été mouvementés, surtout pour Sonic. **

**Knuckles est entrain de devenir son sauveteur attitré, c'est dire!XD**

**Les prochains chapitres devraient être plus calmes... Faut que je ménage un peu Sonic quand même...XD**

**Et puis Knuckles doit penser comme moi... Il a pas vraiment le choix parce que c'est moi qui décide;)**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews SVP! (J'en suis devenue dépendante, je pense...)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour!**

**Moins d'action dans ce chapitre, mais Knuckles va prendre une décision qui, bien qu'elle paraisse sans danger, sera source d'un certain rapprochement entre lui et Sonic. De quelle nature sera ce rapprochement? Ça, il vous faudra attendre quelques chapitres pour le savoir...**

**Soumaya, bien sûr que Knuckles n'est pas cruel; dans ma fic, je lui donne plutôt le rôle d'un dur au coeur tendre... Je sais, c'est hyper cliché, mais j'aime bien ce genre de personnalité.;) Et... tu peux me dire ce que signifie "sentir la baston"? C'est la première fois que je vois cette expression... °.°**

**Pour répondre à ta question Mayuu, c'est la distance qui a trompé Knuckles. Ils ont beau avoir de la voix, Sonic ou Link, à une certaine distance, peuvent sans doute être confondus avec une mouette qui met de l'enthousiasme dans son cri. Enfin, selon moi... Pour ce qui est de Shadow, avec son timbre de voix, ça serait beaucoup moins plausible; j'ai jamais entendu de mouette piailler dans les tons gravesXD En tous cas Mayuu, si tu crois que ton humour est comme tu le décris, il y a deux possibilités: soit tu te trompes, soit j'ai un sérieux problème avec le mien:\**

**Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu fait de drôles de rêves... :)  
**

**Bon bien... que le chapitre commence! **

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 10_

Jugeant que Sonic avait eu suffisamment d'action dans sa journée, Knuckles lui a permis de partager son dîner dans sa maison. La réaction du hérisson lui a toutefois parue étrange.

Comme si cette offre lui plaisait et le contrariait simultanément...

Knuckles a décidé de mettre cela sur le compte de l'orgueil. Sonic a vraiment du mal à avouer ses faiblesses et à afficher sa vulnérabilité.

Presque autant que lui-même.

Le gardien a de la difficulté à exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Certes, il y arriverait beaucoup mieux si ne reniait pas la plupart de ses émotions.

Et celles qu'il ne peut expliquer encore plus que toutes les autres.

Comme cette panique viscérale qui l'a étreint lorsqu'il a entendu Sonic hurler, par exemple...

Ou ce trouble qui l'a saisi à la vue de son visage larmoyant...

Ainsi que cette si grande culpabilité qui l'assaille dès qu'il est dur envers lui...

Par contre, dans le domaine de l'inexplicable, le rêve qu'il a fait la nuit dernière remporte la palme. Ce rêve ou il réanime Sonic et qu'ensuite ils...

- Ça ne signifie rien, affirme-t-il à voix basse. C'est un déraillement momentané de mon subconscient.

- Mais... de quoi tu parles là?

Knuckles se tourne vers Sonic, attablé de biais à lui. Malgré ses problèmes vocaux, il s'entête à vouloir parler. Sa voix rappelle celle d'un chanteur rock qui abuse de la cigarette et de l'alcool, après une prestation sur scène particulièrement exigeante.

- Ça ne te concerne pas, ment l'échidné. Tu devrais ménager ta voix au lieu de poser des question inutiles.

- Tu n'as qu'à arrêter de marmonner tout seul et je ne te demanderai plus ce que tu(toux)dis, rétorque le hérisson.

- C'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas? Il faut que tu aies le dernier mot, même au risque de me faire perdre patience...

- Quelle patience? On ne peut pas perdre ce qu'on a pas...

Le regard de Knuckles devient fort peu chaleureux.

- Celle qui m'empêche de te ligoter, de te bâillonner et de t'enfermer dans le grenier, répond-t-il sèchement.

Sonic croit avisé de ne pas chercher à savoir si il s'agit d'intimidation ou d'une menace risquant de se réaliser.

- Bon, bon...(râclement de gorge)pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux... abdique-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

Le gardien pousse un grognement et continue à manger. Peu importe ce qu'en dit ce bavard enroué, il possède de la patience. Pas à profusion, mais il en a.

Et alors? Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a quelque chose qu'il faut nécessairement s'en servir...

Tout en ayant ces réflexions, il remarque alors que Sonic grimace en mâchant sa nourriture.

C'est discret, mais il est clair que cette simple action lui est pénible. Il tente par tous les moyens de dissimuler le fait, mais n'y arrive qu'en partie. Au bout d'un moment, il repousse doucement son assiette et se met à boire de l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? questionne abruptement Knuckles.

Sonic abaisse son verre et le pointe du doigt.

- Moi être entrain de boire eau, fait-il en articulant exagérément. Toi comprendre?

D'un geste brusque, Knuckles ramène l'assiette qui a été précédemment écartée.

- Ton assiette est à moitié pleine, fait-il remarquer avec irritation.

Le hérisson jette un coup d'œil à l'assiette en question.

- Et alors? Je n'ai plus faim; j'ai le droit... se défend-t-il innocemment.

Si Knuckles n'était pas un fin observateur, il n'y aurait vu que du feu.

Mais voilà, rien ne lui échappe, ou presque.

Au petit-déjeuner, Sonic n'a également pas beaucoup mangé. Cependant, il a littéralement dévoré son repas hier soir, affichant un bel appétit. Donc, si on tient compte de la quantité de nourriture qu'il a avalée depuis le matin, il doit être affamé à l'heure qu'il est.

À quinze ans, on est toujours affamé.

Knuckles parvient à la conclusion que le jeune hérisson a tout simplement trop mal pour manger à sa faim. Évidemment, comme tout bon entêté orgueilleux, il s'obstinera à n'en rien laisser paraitre.

Le gardien pince les lèvres. C'est consternant... et entièrement sa faute.

Les remords sont de retour, plus dérangeants encore qu'auparavant. Ils lui en coupent l'appétit.

- Il te faudrait un analgésique, déclare-t-il en s'adoucissant légèrement. Le problème est que celui qui me reste est très puissant. La douleur serait calmée, mais il en résulterait un état euphorique semblable à une intoxication à l'alcool...

Sonic le considère avec une mine déroutée, puis il fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu(toux)me dis ça parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'un analgésique, nie-t-il.

- Et ça? riposte Knuckles en pointant l'assiette à demi pleine. C'est le deuxième repas que tu coupes de moitié aujourd'hui. Je suppose que tu suis un régime?

- Je te l'ai dit; je n'ai plus faim!

Sonic n'a pas fermé la bouche qu'un bruyant gargouillis monte de son estomac. Le gardien lève un sourcil.

- Ton ventre est plus convaincant que toi, si tu veux mon avis, remarque-t-il.

Le jeune hérisson pose une main sur son abdomen et détourne le regard, embarrassé. Son propre estomac qui le trahit à présent...

- J'ai besoin d'un certain temps pour préparer ce médicament, poursuit Knuckles. Son effet prend aussi un moment à se faire sentir. Si tu veux en bénéficier pour le repas du soir et pour la nuit, je dois commencer sans tarder.

Sonic lève deux yeux penauds et soupire.

- D'accord là... je vais le prendre ton remède, finit-il par maugréer. Mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes...

Le gardien approuve d'un petit signe de tête et quitte la table.

Voilà qui devrait satisfaire cette mère-poule d'émeraude...

_à suivre..._

**Les remords rendent Knuckles altruiste, pas vrai? Si il savait ce qui l'attend, peut-être qu'il y aurait repensé à deux fois...**

**Peut-être que non, après tout... Je sais plus trop; c'est un peu confus dans mon esprit... Faut que je travaille mon scénario, je pense...**

**Ne craignez rien, je vais y arriver. Et n'oubliez pas de commenter, SVP;)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour, amateurs de fics! Ouais, je suis de bonne heure sur le clavier, mais je vais être pas mal occupée dans les prochains jours, y compris aujourd'hui. Alors, je veux être sûre de ne pas vous oublier;)  
**

**J'ai tricoté un peu dans ce chapitre. Je m'explique.**

**Knuckles y prépare un médicament pour calmer la douleur avec des plantes. Le hic, c'est que je n'ai aucune espèce d'idée de comment on fait et que je suis trop paresseuse(bien oui, ça m'arrive) pour me renseigner adéquatement. Alors, j'ai comme qui dirait "écrit comme ça me venait"... Ça fait pas très sérieux, je sais... mais c'est tout-à-fait moi:P**

**Si vous voulez commenter là-dessus, genre "ça ne tient pas la route, ton truc", j'ai aucun problème avec ça;) C'est juste que je trouve que je me creuse déjà suffisamment la cervelle sans faire de recherches scientifiques...**

**Par contre, je suis toujours contente d'apprendre quelque chose quand c'est facile. Comme que "sentir la baston", ça veut dire "il y a de la bagarre dans l'air"... Merci Soumaya;)**

**Tu sais Mayuu, si tu aimes les remises en questions, tu risques d'être servie à profusion dans les prochains chapitres... Je n'en dis pas plus;)**

**Tu es de retour Strenks! Chic alors! Et t'en fais pas pour ton absence de reviews des chapitres précédents; je suis sûre que tu avais tes raisons.  
**

**À présent, bonne lecture!  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 11_

Sagement, Sonic observe Knuckles qui prépare sa recette analgésique. Le gardien est en contact étroit avec la nature et y puise à-peu-près tout ce dont il a besoin. Bien sûr, il possède certaines choses provenant de la vie moderne et les apprécie. Cependant, il fait entièrement confiance aux plantes médicinales pour les petits bobos courants.

- Tu es certain que ça va me faire du bien, ce truc? doute Sonic en plissant le nez. Ça sent vraiment bizarre...

- Le but d'un médicament est de soigner ou de soulager, déclare gravement Knuckles. Son goût, sa texture et son odeur ne doivent pas être pris en considération.

- Eh bien il ne soulagera pas grand chose si j'arrive pas à l'avaler.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

Une légère appréhension gagne Sonic à ces mots.

- Et... je fais quoi avec alors? s'enquiert-il avec réticence.

- Tu en respires les émanations. L'avaler aurait des conséquences plutôt fâcheuses... explique distraitement Knuckles.

Il dépose le reste de son mélange d'herbes dans l'eau frémissante d'un chaudron et le retire du feu pour éviter l'ébullition. Ainsi, les propriétés médicamenteuses des plantes vont se concentrer dans la faible quantité d'eau.

- Quel genre de conséquences?

- Une sévère irritation du système digestif susceptible de causer une hémorragie, puis la mort.

Sonic ouvre de grands yeux atterrés.

- HEIN!?(toux-toux)Et tu veux que je renifle ce truc?

- L'agent irritant se trouve dans la fibre de la plante. En l'infusant et en respirant ses vapeurs, les dangers sont écartés.

Sonic se détend, mais il subsiste de la crainte en lui.

- _Tous_ les dangers? insiste-t-il.

Le gardien lève la tête et croise deux grands yeux verts qui lui quémandent une réponse rassurante. Il se sent ramollir intérieurement sans qu'il n'y puisse quoi que ce soit.

C'est étrange, mais depuis qu'il a vu Sonic en larmes, il en a une perception différente. L'image du héros au-dessus de tout s'est fissurée et a laissé entrevoir une émotivité insoupçonnée. Du même coup, le gardien a de plus en plus de mal à nourrir de l'animosité envers lui parce que cette image s'est incrustée dans son esprit.

- Tous les dangers, confirme-t-il.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour apaiser les doutes du jeune hérisson.

- D'accord alors; je laisse ma santé entre tes mains, déclare-t-il avec un sourire.

Knuckles est déconcerté par ces paroles. Comment Sonic peut-il être si confiant après ce qui s'est passé? Il l'a blessé, a presque causé sa noyade...

Or, il est là qui lui sourit comme si de rien était.

Il est prêt à prendre un médicament potentiellement néfaste juste parce que Knuckles lui dit qu'il n'a rien à craindre. Tout le monde sait que lorsqu'on vous dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, il vaut mieux s'attendre au pire...

La confiance aveugle de Sonic porte à croire qu'il l'ignore... ou qu'il se fie réellement à Knuckles.

Ce dernier se détourne avec un grognement.

- Il n'y a aucun risque; j'ai moi-même utilisé ce médicament à plusieurs reprises sans problèmes, croit-il bon d'ajouter.

- Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus, appuie Sonic. Tu devrais ouvrir ta propre clinique, calé comme tu es avec ces plantes. Je suis persuadé que(toux) tu aurais un énorme succès en tant que docteur. "Bienvenue à la clinique du Dr. Knuckles"... Tu trouves pas que ça sonne bien?

Le gardien a un léger sourire, puis secoue lentement la tête.

- Je ne pense pas. Être docteur implique de voir beaucoup de gens; je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

Il sent que Sonic l'observe en silence et cela lui occasionne un vague malaise.

- Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais... Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît chez les gens? interroge le hérisson de manière hésitante. Ou plutôt... dans la compagnie des gens?

Knuckles croise les bras et demeure songeur. Il pourrait très bien dire à ce petit fouineur de se mêler de ses oignons. Mais en réfléchissant un peu, sa question n'a rien d'indiscrète. Sonic semble plutôt chercher à comprendre un comportement qui lui est peu familier.

- J'ai l'habitude d'agir à ma guise. J'organise l'horaire mes journées comme je l'entends. Avoir de la compagnie interfère avec cet horaire et c'est ce qui me déplaît... enfin, principalement... J'apprécie aussi le calme et le silence, ce qui n'est pas évident à préserver quand on a de la compagnie.

C'est clair, franc et simple. C'est du moins ce qui semble à Knuckles.

- Tu... affectionnes vraiment la solitude alors, commente Sonic quasi timidement, en se grattant derrière une oreille.

- On peut dire ça, oui, approuve le gardien.

Un ange passe...

- Je suis désolé d'être venu t'embêter, se confond le hérisson. Si j'avais su que... c'était si important pour toi d'avoir la tranquillité...

Knuckles fait demi-tour et voit Sonic qui joue avec ses doigts. Il a l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

Il regrette sincèrement.

En réalité, il ne prend pas plaisir à troubler la quiétude de Knuckles. Avec sa personnalité sociable, il ne pouvait saisir ce qu'il faisait d'incorrect.

Voilà qui change toute la dynamique des choses.

La réserve antipathique de Knuckles menace grandement de se tarir si ça continue comme ça...

- Je te promet d'être(raclement de gorge)le moins dérangeant possible d'ici mon départ, ajoute le jeune hérisson.

C'est une gentille attention qui touche le gardien. Sauf qu'il est hors de question pour lui de le montrer. L'atmosphère est dangereusement sentimentale et il ne va pas se laisser prendre.

- Tu es peut-être plein de bonne volonté, mais tu ne devrais pas faire de promesse que tu ne peux pas honorer.

Comme il s'y attendait, Sonic est piqué au vif; il se redresse brusquement.

- Hé! Sache que je tiens _toujours_ mes promesses !

Sa voix se casse dangereusement, amenant un rictus sur les lèvres de Knuckles; la susceptibilité de Sonic vient de le tirer de l'embarras.

- Ça te sera assurément plus facile d'être moins dérangeant en devenant muet... remarque l'échidné.

- Ce n'est pas(toux)drôle!(toux-toux-toux)

Pour toute réplique, le gardien s'avance et glisse un verre d'eau sous le nez du hérisson. La gorge en feu, celui-ci se met à boire, non sans jeter un regard noir à son tourmenteur...

_à suivre..._

**On commence à se comprendre... Les gardes s'abaissent d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais il semble que Knuckles ait du mal à s'y faire...**

**Il va se mettre à faire enrager Sonic constamment pour éviter que ça progresse? Ça risque de barder dans ce cas, pas vrai?**

**Vous voulez savoir? **

**Très bien, je vais vous dire... dans le prochain chapitre, après avoir reçu des reviews:P  
**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello!**

**Dans ce chapitre, je continue de tricoter sur le médicament de Knuckles. Enfin, sur la façon dont Sonic doit le prendre, plus précisément. Au chapitre précédent, j'ai parlé de le prendre en le respirant... J'étais pas trop sûre de mon affaire jusqu'à ce que je vois une publicité à la télé. Je me rappelle pas de quel produit il était question, mais on y voit une dame qui respire les vapeurs de quelque chose(pour se soigner, probablement)et elle essaie de ramener les vapeurs vers elle avec ses mains. Je me suis qu'elle devrait se recouvrir avec un truc, genre une grande serviette, et elle n'aurait pas à faire toutes ces simagrées... C'est là que j'ai été, disons, illuminéeXD  
**

**Qu'est-ce que vous pensez que j'ai fait? Bien oui; je me suis servie de cette pub pour mon histoire. La chance est avec moi, on dirait^^**

**Ce chapitre en est un assez léger. Knuckles se questionne encore et il a une autre conversation civilisée avec Sonic qui abat de nouvelles briques au mur qui les sépare... Hé... c'est presque poétique çaXD**

**C'est vrai Strenks; je verse dans le sentimental. Mais si je veux qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux là, faut que je prépare un peu le terrain, quand même... non? **

**C'est donc pour ça que Sonic n'est plus un enquiquineur de première classe, Soumaya. Par contre, il lui reste les autres classes, et la deuxième peut être très près de la premièreXD Alors, c'est sûr qu'il va critiquer quelque chose et mettre la patience de Knuckles à l'épreuve.**

**Mayuu... j'espère que ta migraine ne perdurera pas trop;) Tu me fais vraiment rigoler avec tes reviews:) Et... euh... ça veut dire quoi, "chelou"? **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 12_

Couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, Knuckles termine sa série de pompes et se relève. Se faisant, il pose les yeux sur l'Émeraude Maîtresse qui, comme toujours, trône majestueusement sur son socle. Il décide de s'en approcher, un peu hésitant.

Dès qu'il atteint l'abri de pierre cependant, il est accueilli par une douce lueur verte.

- Bien entendu, je mérite ton attention maintenant que j'ai fait comme tu voulais... grommèle le gardien.

L'émeraude se met à clignoter à plusieurs reprises. Knuckles est pratiquement sûr qu'elle est entrain de rigoler.

- Heureux de voir que tu es satisfaite, constate-t-il sur le même ton grognon.

Une aura apaisante l'entoure et un sourire se dessine sur son visage habituellement si sérieux. Les voilà enfin réconciliés.

En paix avec lui-même, Knuckles s'en retourne et se met à jogger. Il doit rattraper le retard qu'il a pris dans son entraînement journalier, à présent...

Plus tard, quand il a terminé son jogging, il s'arrête près du lac pour se rafraîchir et s'y attarde. En regardant les eaux miroitantes, des images lui reviennent en mémoire...

_Sonic coule lentement vers le fond. De petites bulles d'air s'échappent de sa bouche entrouverte._

_C'est tragiquement gracieux. L'eau rend sa chute fluide, comme si il s'agissait d'un film projeté au ralenti._

_Le voilà maintenant allongé sur le sol. Ses yeux clignent avant de s'ouvrir. Ils sont tout près. Normal puisque Knuckles lui donne la respiration artificielle..._

_La suite, elle, est un peu plus hors normes._

_Lorsque le gardien veut retirer ses lèvres, Sonic avance le visage. Cela a comme résultat de prolonger le contact de leurs bouches. Brièvement certes, mais juste assez longtemps pour donner l'impression... l'impression d'un..._

_D'un baiser..._

Knuckles se sent rougir, de la même façon qu'il s'est senti rougir lors de cet étrange évènement.

Il a déjà, en de rares occasions, rougi par le passé.

Et ça lui est aussi arrivé de rêver qu'il embrassait quelqu'un.

Mais de là à rougir parce qu'il a rêvé qu'il embrassait Sonic, il y a une marge!

Ce qui s'est passé au bord de ce lac a dû le traumatiser plus qu'il ne le croyait...

Confus, le gardien se dirige vers sa demeure. Quand il y entre, il pose les yeux sur une forme recouverte d'une serviette et installée à la table.

- Knuckles? interpelle la voix éraillée de Sonic.

- Quoi? répond l'autre, bourru.

- Il fait chaud là-dessous... J'en ai pour longtemps encore?

- Tant que je ne te dirai pas que c'est terminé. Tu as bien fait réchauffer le mélange dès qu'il n'y avait plus de vapeur, non?

Sonic pousse un gémissement.

- Mais oui... et c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression d'être dans un sauna.

Il n'est pas loin de la vérité. Le drap empêche les vapeurs du médicament de s'éparpiller afin qu'elles atteignent le maximum d'efficacité. L'ennui, c'est qu'il retient également l'humidité et la chaleur...

- Il y a des gens qui paient pour un bain de vapeur; tu devrais t'estimer chanceux, observe Knuckles, pince-sans-rire.

Sonic manifeste son désaccord en marmonnant de manière incompréhensible, puis il soupire.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas t'être trompé de formule? Parce que j'ai plus l'impression de soigner une sinusite qu'autre chose...

- Non, je ne me suis pas trompé. Ce médicament se prend par inhalation, un point c'est tout.

- Si seulement j'avais pas aussi faim...

- Geindre ne fera pas s'écouler le temps plus vite.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? Je(toux)ne peux pas bouger de là...

- Tu n'as qu'à méditer, tiens.

- C'est ennuyeux, méditer.

Le gardien tique à cette affirmation.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause, pas vrai? jette-t-il avec agacement. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas du genre à avoir des idées préconçues...

- Euh... s'empêtre Sonic. Non, je...

- Inutile de continuer; fais plutôt la sieste. Moi, je vais aller "m'ennuyer" pendant ce temps.

- Non attends! Je... excuse-moi, d'accord? Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... C'est juste que c'est pas mon truc, la méditation...

Knuckles émet une exclamation sarcastique.

- Bien sûr que non; c'est pour les gens "ennuyeux".

- Mais... tu n'es pas ennuyeux...

- Ne gaspilles pas ta salive.

- Tu crois que je serais venu jusqu'ici si je te trouvais ennuyeux?

Timidement formulée, cette interrogation vient éteindre l'irritation croissante de Knuckles.

- Non, je ne crois pas, se voit-il forcé d'admettre.

Il est passé d'un état proche de la colère à celui de presque contentement en quelques secondes à peine.

Depuis quand prend-t-il tant à cœur ce que les autres pensent de lui? Plus aberrant encore, de ce que Sonic pense de lui.

- Par contre, c'est vrai que je pense que la méditation est ennuyante, même si j'y(toux)connais rien, avoue le hérisson.

Le silence du gardien vient l'approuver à cent pour cent.

- Comment... on médite alors? questionne-t-il, hésitant.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de feindre l'intérêt, tranche l'échidné. De toutes façons, j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer au professeur.

- Knuckles! Je t'ai dit que je m'excusais! Non(toux-toux), reviens s'il-te-plaît! Je m'ennuie tout seul moi!

Avec une joie qui le surprend, le gardien ignore les récriminations du hérisson. C'est difficile à croire, mais il prend un réel plaisir à se laisser désirer ainsi. De plus, cela lui permet d'entretenir une certaine distance entre eux et élimine ce malaise qui tend à vouloir s'installer.

- Ce n'est pas gentil! Pas gentil DU TOUT! s'écrie Sonic avant d'être interrompu par une quinte de toux.

Knuckles quitte la pièce avec un sourire en coin.

Ça lui apprendra à réfléchir avant de parler, cet écervelé de hérisson bleu...

_à suivre..._

**Alors, ça vous a plu?**

**J'attends vos commentaires;) **

**A+  
**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour!**

**Là, les choses se compliquent pour Knuckles**.** Il se retrouve avec un Sonic dans les vaps sur les bras, ce qui ne s'annonce pas de tout repos...**

**Tu sais Mayuu, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps sur le net. Mais comme je te trouve vraiment trop sympathique;), je vais essayer d'aller visiter ton blog. Il n'est pas en verlan, j'espère:P ;) Et... tu vas peut-être penser que je vis sur une autre planète mais... je ne connais pas Bleach... C'est un jeu vidéo?**

**Des flammèches tu dis Strenks? Ouais, ça commence... Mais le feu ne prendra pas dans ce chapitre-ci;P En fait, il est plus cocasse qu'autre chose, mais il y a de petits éléments qui démontrent que Sonic se plaît vraiment en compagnie de Knuckles...  
**

**Ton histoire pique ma curiosité Soumaya et j'aurais bien envie que tu la postes. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, d'ailleurs? En tout cas, je serais bien contente de lire une nouvelle fic:)**

**Et puis... euh... j'ai plus rien à dire... à part bonne lecture!  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 13_

Lorsqu'il revient dans la cuisine, Knuckles trouve Sonic endormi sous sa serviette. C'est du moins ce que suggèrent ses ronflements, qui ont une drôle de résonance d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il retire la serviette, le gardien ne peut contenir un ricanement en découvrant pourquoi.

Sonic a la tête à demi enfoncée dans le chaudron, qui est lui-même renversé sur le côté. Vu l'absence de liquide répandu, Knuckles devine que le récipient devait être presque à sec quand Sonic y a piqué du nez. Le profond sommeil dans lequel est plongé le hérisson en est la preuve.

C'était certes une bonne dose, mais Knuckles a déjà pris la même et sait qu'une plus faible ne vient pas à bout d'une douleur tenace. Sonic n'aura pas de problèmes, à part avoir l'air presque ivre et se comporter comme si c'était le cas.

En résumé, le seul à avoir des problèmes sera Knuckles.

- Hé! Réveille-toi si tu veux manger! lance ce dernier en reposant le récipient.

Sonic ne bouge pas un cil. Avec un soupir, le gardien comprend qu'il devra user d'un moyen plus énergique pour l'extirper du pays des rêves. Il se met donc à le secouer par l'épaule.

- Aller; debout fainéant!

Le jeune hérisson plisse les yeux et émet une plainte étouffée.

- Encore entrain de geindre, grogne Knuckles sans cesser de le secouer.

Sonic bat finalement les paupières et redresse péniblement la tête, envoyant valser le chaudron qui tombe bruyamment de la table.

Sonic : 1

Chaudron : 0

- Heeiin? murmure-t-il, tout ensommeillé.

- C'est l'heure du repas, informe simplement Knuckles.

Le hérisson se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un large sourire.

- Soueette! se réjouit-il, vacillant.

L'échidné scrute son regard voilé attentivement.

- Le médicament fait son effet, on dirait... constate-t-il.

- L'est spéciale la couleur d'tes zieux, déclare Sonic en collant subitement son visage au sien. On dirait qu'y sont bleus... mais mélangé 'vec une autre couleur...

Knuckles a un mouvement de recul embarrassé.

- En fait, ils sont violets, rectifie-t-il. Tu as faim ou pas?

Quel idiot ce hérisson! En quoi la couleur de ses yeux peut-elle le regarder? Et il n'est même pas fichu de différencier le violet du bleu, en plus...

- Trrrrrèèès faim! s'enthousiasme Sonic en se levant brusquement.

Il serait tombé à la renverse si Knuckles ne l'avait pas attrapé par les épaules.

- Ne bouge pas de là! s'exclame le gardien en le ramenant fermement sur sa chaise. Je vais chercher le repas et je reviens.

Sonic prend une expression chagrine.

- Tu veux pas que j'vienne 'vec toi?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? La nourriture est dans ma glacière, juste là, s'irrite Knuckles.

- Aaaah booonnn! comprend le jeune hérisson en retrouvant immédiatement sa belle humeur.

Le gardien va vers la glacière en marmonnant pour lui-même. Il fallait s'y attendre; sous l'influence de la médication, Sonic est passé au niveau de casse-pieds supérieur.

- C'est la première et la dernière fois que je donne des médicaments qui ont cet effet...

- Woow! L'est bien remplie ta glacière! s'extasie Sonic, comme si il s'agissait d'un fait extraordinaire.

Knuckles roule des yeux et apporte les victuailles à la table.

- Meeerrrrciiii! fait Sonic en salivant d'avance.

Dès que le gardien pose son assiette, le hérisson se jette dessus comme si il mourait de faim. Vu la façon dont il s'empiffre, on pourrait croire que c'est effectivement le cas. Knuckles doit avouer que ça fait plaisir à voir.

- Tâche au moins de ne pas t'étouffer, conseille-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Sonic acquiesce de la tête joyeusement tout en se gavant. Les bonnes manières ne semblent pas être son fort, mais il serait bien inutile de lui faire des remontrances en ce moment.

En n'importe quels autres moment non plus, à bien y penser. Vexée, cette petite peste s'empresserait de se tenir encore plus mal, juste pour le contrarier. S'en suivrait alors une énième prise de bec qui ne règlerait strictement rien.

C'est du moins le scénario le plus probable, selon Knuckles.

Une fois son repas terminé, Sonic s'essuie le visage sur son avant-bras et soupire d'aise. L'échidné prend alors conscience qu'il est affreusement sale. Et pour cause; à part son bain forcé dans le lac, il n'a pas daigné se laver.

En plus de ne pas savoir se tenir à table, il néglige les rudiments de l'hygiène corporelle. Il y a des gens qui sont vraiment sans éducation.

- Viens avec moi, intime le gardien en se levant. C'est bien dommage pour toi, mais tu ne dormiras pas dans ma maison dans cet état.

Sonic n'y comprend goutte, mais il obéit d'une démarche chancelante, tout simplement content de le suivre. Un obstacle vient cependant lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Le hérisson se prend les pieds dans le chaudron oublié sur le sol et il s'affale mollement de tout son long.

Sonic : 1

Chaudron : 1

Avec un soupir, Knuckles rebrousse chemin.

- Il y a un objet sur le sol et il faut qu'il trébuche dessus, marmonne-t-il. Ça va? Tu peux te relever par toi-même?

- Moui, répond Sonic avec confusion.

Le gardien se penche pour ramasser le chaudron. Juste au même moment, Sonic pousse sur ses bras pour se redresser et--

_Boing!_

Le hérisson retombe sur le sol avec un gémissement et il porte une main à l'endroit où sa tête a heurté le chaudron.

Sonic : 1

Chaudron : 2

La partie se termine par la victoire du chaudron.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore? s'étonne Knuckles.

- Ma têêête... se plaint le jeune hérisson.

Un grognement lui répond et il se retrouve soudainement debout.

- Un chaudron en aluminium ne cause pas de grands dommages, ne t'en fait pas, déclare Knuckles avec un léger amusement. Suis-moi à présent.

- On va où? interroge Sonic, semblant déjà oublier ses déboires avec le chaudron.

Le gardien ignore la question et l'encourage à le suivre d'un geste de la main. Sonic se contente, encore une fois, d'obéir avec une docilité surprenante.

Ce médicament n'apporte pas que des inconvénients, tout compte fait.

Arrivé à destination, Knuckles s'arrête... pour être aussitôt embouti par Sonic. Il faut tout ce qui reste d'équilibre à ce dernier pour demeurer sur ses jambes.

- Essaie de faire un peu attention! Tu vas réellement finir par te blesser si tu continues... reproche l'échidné avec humeur en l'attrapant par un bras pour le stabiliser.

- (toux) 'zolé, s'excuse le hérisson, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sort d'un des manèges d'un parc d'amusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave... Débarbouille-toi maintenant; tu es repoussant.

Knuckles fait un geste de la main... pour lui désigner le lac. En se rendant compte à quel point il en est proche, l'expression de Sonic devient effarée.

- Nooon! Pas le lac! Pas le lac! répète-t-il avant de filer de façon désordonnée, risquant de s'affaler à chaque pas.

Knuckles n'a même pas songé à le retenir et lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

- Je veux que tu te laves, pas que tu plonges... essaie-t-il de rassurer le hérisson affolé. Et puis, je suis là moi; tu n'as rien à craindre...

Voyant que cela n'a aucun effet, il se lance à sa poursuite.

- Je t'avertis Sonic; tu vas devoir y passer d'une façon ou d'une autre! prévient le gardien.

Le reste de cette journée risque de lui paraître longue, il en a bien peur...

_à suivre..._


	15. Chapitre 14

**Salut!**

**Knuckles n'en a pas fini avec Sonic, vous vous en doutez, hein? Vous avez tellement raison.^^**

**Rendu démonstratif par la médication, Sonic va révéler une autre facette plutôt inattendue de lui-même... Et la perception que va en avoir Knuckles ****va lui faire réaliser quelque chose de franchement déstabilisant...**

**En effet Soumaya, c'est marrant de voir Sonic se comporter comme un ivrogne. C'est justement pourquoi il va continuer sur cette lancéeXD Et pour ton histoire... si tu as des problème avec la publication(c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais corrige-moi si j'ai rien pigé du tout), je pourrais te refiler un coup de main... Si tu le souhaites, bien entendu. Comme on dit, y'a qu'à demander;)**

**Désolée Mayuu, suis pas allée sur ton blog... Le temps que j'ai pris pour poster mon chapitre, c'est tout ce que j'ai fait sur le net cette semaine. On est pratiquement des opposées là-dessus;) Mais j'ai pas d'ordi personnel alors, ça n'aide pas. Bof! Je fais avec;) Donc, Bleach est quelque chose d'assez élaboré? Le seul Manga que j'ai lu à date, c'est Naruto. J'aime bien!**

**Toi aussi tu t'es marrée Strenks? Tant mieux! On est unanime là-dessus alors; Sonic dans les vaps, c'est drôleXD Et tu vas voir que si le feu ne brûle pas encore dans ce chapitre, la température commence à grimper sérieusement. **

**D'accord, assez de blabla et on y va pour le chapitre.  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 14_

Finalement, Sonic a fini par prendre une douche façon Knuckles. Ce dernier, lassé d'essayer de le convaincre de se nettoyer, l'a tout simplement aspergé d'eau avec un sceau. Sonic n'a pas vraiment apprécié mais, une fois sec et propre, il a vite oublié cette toilette imposée.

La preuve: il n'a plus lâché Knuckles d'une semelle depuis.

Le gardien tente de ne pas trop en faire de cas, mais il commence à regretter leurs perpétuelles prises de becs.

En plus, lorsqu'il se rend auprès de l'Émeraude Maîtresse pour sa dernière inspection, il a la nette impression qu'elle s'amuse de la situation.

- Saaalut gros cailloouuu! lance Sonic en tapotant l'émeraude de la main.

- Sonic, c'est une émeraude; pas un CAILLOU! s'exaspère Knuckles.

- M'en fiche!

- Eh bien pas moi!

La mine boudeuse, le hérisson lui tourne le dos et s'assoit, ou plutôt se laisse tomber, sur le sol. Le gardien en profite pour s'occuper de l'Émeraude Maîtresse qui, comme chaque fois, lui reproche son attitude.

- Tu l'as vraiment pris en affection, grommèle-t-il tout bas. Pourtant, lui ne semble pas t'aimer beaucoup...

Cela ne change rien à l'opinion de l'émeraude. Knuckles se résout à l'accepter car, qu'il le fasse ou non, elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

Enfin, c'est une façon de parler.

- Amène-toi, ordonne-t-il à Sonic. Il faut rentrer et aller dormir, toi en particulier.

- Z'ai pas sommeil, s'oppose le jeune hérisson, comme tous les gamins le font quand l'heure d'aller au lit sonne.

- Non mais tu t'entends? Arrête de faire l'enfant et bouge-toi!

- Non!

- Très bien; tu l'auras voulu.

Knuckles marche d'un pas décidé vers le hérisson et l'attrape à bras-le-corps. Bien incapable de fuir ou de se débattre, Sonic ne peut que protester vocalement. Il le fait donc avec abondance, faisant concurrence à n'importe quel garnement que l'on sort de force d'un magasin à rayons.

- Nnnooon! Lâche-moi! (toux-toux) Lâchemoilâchemoilâchemoooiii!

- C'est pas vrai! désespère le gardien. Cette plante n'est pas sensée causer la régression, il me semble...

Il charge le hérisson sur son épaule et le transporte jusqu'à sa maison sans trop de difficultés. Une fois à l'intérieur, il le dépose sur le sol sans ménagement. Cela devrait le satisfaire, étant donné qu'il doit avoir prononcé les mots "lâche-moi" au moins cinquante fois. Et en effet, les protestations cessent au grand soulagement de Knuckles.

Si s'occuper d'enfants ressemble à ça, être parent doit être un véritable parcours du combattant.

Heureusement, le silence demeure tout le temps que le gardien prépare le lit de son "invité", c'est-à-dire le canapé.

- T'es fâché? entend-t-il une voix lui demander prudemment, une fois qu'il a terminé.

Knuckles roule des yeux et soupire.

- Plus maintenant, répond-t-il avec lassitude. Je suis fatigué, par contre.

- Ah...

Le gardien marche vers la cuisine dans l'intention de se servir un verre d'eau. Des pas hésitants se rapprochent, mais il ne s'en fait pas outre mesure. Sonic recommence simplement à le suivre partout. C'est énervant, mais il préfère ça aux cris et à l'agitation.

Knuckles tend la main pour s'emparer d'un verre, mais il ne l'atteint jamais.

Contre toute attente, deux bras se glisse doucement autour de son torse.

- Suis déésoolééé, murmure candidement Sonic en pressant son visage contre son dos.

Knuckles est figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Il sent, de façon aigüe, le museau du jeune hérisson farfouiller affectueusement dans sa fourrure. Il est forcé de réprimer un frisson d'agrément, puis un autre. Troublé, il ne peut que constater l'évidence.

Ça lui plaît. Même qu'il adore ça. Cela échappe à son contrôle.

Et c'est ce dernier élément qui, encore plus que les deux autres, le plonge dans l'effroi.

- Ça va... pardonne-t-il en déglutissant péniblement. Ou... oublions ça...

- Mmhm, acquiesce Sonic en se serrant contre lui.

Il n'a pas l'air pressé de le lâcher et Knuckles a de plus en plus chaud. Le hérisson a un soupir d'aise et ses bras raffermissent leur étreinte.

C'est vraiment agréable d'avoir quelqu'un tout contre soi. Quelqu'un qui lui démontre de l'affection, qui apprécie sa présence... Le gardien avait pratiquement oublié à quel point.

Il n'y a qu'un problème: le quelqu'un en question est Sonic. Ce genre d'interaction ne peut se produire avec ce... cet espèce de... de...

Non... il n'arrive même plus à lui attribuer un sobriquet! Ça ne va plus du tout!

- Bon aller... ça suffit comme ça, déclare-t-il nerveusement en se dégageant. C'est inutile d'en rajouter.

Sonic émet un petit rire et l'échidné lui lance un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant? s'irrite-t-il, même si il est immensément soulagé d'être libéré.

Le hérisson hausse les épaules et décide de déambuler dans la demeure d'un pas instable, sans but précis. Il agit vraiment comme si il était complètement ivre, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas.

Perplexe, Knuckles l'observe. Il a pourtant utilisé la même quantité d'herbes que d'habitude... Lui n'a jamais ressenti un effet aussi prononcé et---

Le gardien arrondit subitement les yeux.

- Je ne suis qu'un im-bé-ci-le, laisse-t-il tomber, atterré.

Il a oublié un élément important dans le dosage: la différence de gabarit. Sa masse et sa constitution sont plus importantes que celles de Sonic. De plus, il est à maturité, ce qui n'est pas le cas du jeune hérisson. Sans compter que c'est probablement la première fois qu'il usait d'une telle médication...

Conclusion: il a reçu une dose trop élevée et il est sévèrement intoxiqué.

Knuckles ferme les paupières et ses épaules s'affaissent.

- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas malade... murmure-t-il sur un ton coupable. En tout cas, ça prouve que je ne vaudrais rien en tant que docteur...

- L'est souette ta maison! s'exclame soudain Sonic avec un enthousiasme enfantin. Et t'as plein de liiivres(toux)... C'est ta chambre, là?

Avant que Knuckles n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il entend les ressorts de son lit couiner. Il agrandit les yeux avec stupeur et se précipite vers sa chambre.

- Suuper liiit... on est bieeen... se complaît Sonic d'une voix béate.

En entrant dans sa chambre, le gardien le découvre couché sur le dos, les bras et les jambes largement écartés. Cette vue fait monter une bouffée de chaleur à son visage.

Cette position n'est-elle pas... suggestive?

Suggestive? _**Suggestive?!!**_

- Descend TOUT-DE-SUITE de là! s'exclame Knuckles, effaré.

Sonic se soulève sur ses coudes.

- L'est assez grand pour nous deux... plaide-t-il innocemment.

- Descend immédiatement de mon lit! exige Knuckles, la figure aussi rouge que le reste de sa fourrure.

Soulagé, il voit Sonic qui se redresse, mais il déchante vite. Au lieu de s'assoir pour se lever, le hérisson se met à quatre pattes.

- T'énerve pas... Z'veux zuste une p'tite place... quémande-t-il en avançant lentement vers le gardien.

Celui-ci a un drôle de fourmillement dans la nuque qu'il tente de chasser d'un mouvement de la tête.

**_Qu'est-ce que..._**

- Il... y en a une sur le canapé du salon, rétorque-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

Cela ne décourage pas Sonic. Arrivé au pied du lit, il s'allonge sur le ventre et offre son plus beau sourire.

- Dis oui... Sii-te-plaaît!

- Non.

Le jeune hérisson roule langoureusement sur le dos, déployant un charme insoupçonné. Knuckles n'a pas la volonté de détourner le regard. Il se rappelle alors que si le médicament n'est pas sensé causer la régression, il a, tout comme l'alcool, un autre effet...

Un effet désinhibiteur.

Un autre inconvénient qui pourrait facilement devenir... un avantage...

**_Quoi?! _**

- Si-te-plaît... insiste Sonic en étirant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Le hérisson lui sourit de nouveau et a un lent battement de paupières. On croirait qu'il exécute une parade de séduction. Il obtiendrait allègrement la note de passage, si c'était le cas...

Knuckles avale sa salive.

Il a vraiment envie de céder.

_**Ça y est, il perd les pédales!**_

Il souhaite rejoindre Sonic dans le lit. L'émotion qu'il a éprouvée lors de son câlin refait surface en force. Il désire tant sentir à nouveau son corps contre lui qu'il est incapable de tourner les talons pour quitter cette pièce. La plante de ses pieds est littéralement aimantée au sol.

Le rêve, les images récurrentes et maintenant...

- T'sais quoi 'nuckles?

Sonic se met à nouveau à quatre pattes et, maladroitement, il se dresse sur les genoux. Il se retrouve ainsi presque à la hauteur de l'échidné.

- T'as des zieux vrrraiment sspéciaux, complimente-t-il admirativement.

- Je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit ça... observe Knuckles sur un ton qu'il s'est efforcé de rendre agacé.

C'est un effort désespéré pour détourner l'attention du jeune hérisson de sa figure, mais c'est malheureusement le contraire qui se produit. Les yeux verts de Sonic le dévisagent avec intérêt, sans la moindre retenue. Knuckles en a les poils qui se dressent sur le corps.

Non... ce regard, c'est celui de Sonic, d'accord? Il a beau être... incroyablement doux et enveloppant, c'est tout-de-même le sien.

Mais... cette douceur... pourquoi est-elle là? Et qu'est-ce que le hérisson trouve de si captivant dans ses yeux? C'est si... étrange...

Après ce qui semble une éternité, Sonic se détourne et s'assoit sur le lit. Il pose ensuite une main sur le matelas et décoche un sourire aussi niais que charmant au gardien.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu fais? articule finalement ce dernier.

Sonic tapote le matelas et penche la tête.

- L'est temps d'dormir pour tous les deux... pas vrai? invite-t-il, les yeux mi-clos.

Une sorte de courant électrique traverse Knuckles. Sous sa fourrure, sa peau est couverte d'une fine couche de transpiration. Son coeur et son souffle se précipitent...

_**Ça ne peut pas être vrai!**_

- Si-te-plaît 'nuckles... Z'ai pas envie d'être tout seul...

Il voit Sonic glisser les doigts sur le couvre-lit, le regard implorant, et sa tension grimpe encore.

Il doit sortir de cette chambre.

- Je... il faut tout d'abord que j'aille à la salle de bain, invoque-t-il comme raison avant de filer.

Il s'engouffre dans la salle de bain et claque la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adosse, la main crispée sur la poignée.

Il sait à présent ce qui lui arrive.

Des besoins endormis par l'isolement et la solitude s'éveillent en lui. Un flot d'hormones s'est déversé dans son sang. Et maintenant, ce raz-de-marée hormonal inonde son organisme, provocant les émois qu'il connait.

Et le déclencheur de tout ce branle-bas de combat est Sonic.

- Damné hérisson! souffle Knuckles, abasourdi.

_à suivre..._

**La perception de Knuckles est-elle parfaitement erronée? Sonic souhaitait-il vraiment ne pas rester seul ou il a invoqué cette raison pour retenir le gardien? Ou alors les deux?  
**

**Et comment Knuckles va gérer son afflux d'hormones? Il n'a pas fini d'avoir chaud, on diraitX) **

**À la prochaine alors!  
**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Et voilà. **

**Knuckles est confronté au réveil de sa libido! XD**

**Et Sonic n'en a aucune idée, même si il en est le responsable. Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est se montrer plus affectueux et ce, sans arrières pensées... Mais est-ce vraiment si innocent?  
**

**Par contre, chez Knuckles, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir, comme va en témoigner le chapitre qui suit.**

**D'ailleurs, c'est le plus "sexuellement explicite" que j'aie écrit jusqu'ici. J'avoue que ce n'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai déjà lu, mais je tiens tout-de-même à le souligner. Il s'agit de yaoi et je sais que ça ne plaît pas à tous. Les goûts, ça ne se discute pas, mais je ne veux pas de commentaires négatifs à ce sujet. :( Vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, vous ne lisez pas. Ou si vous lisez quand même, exprimez votre dégoût ailleurs que dans vos reviews, SVP. Ou ne commentez pas du tout quoi. En somme, tout ce que je demande, c'est votre gentillesse.  
**

**Et pour ceux qui aiment, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je n'utilise pas de langage vulgaire, ni de termes crus et j'aime bien jouer avec les mots. Je manque d'assurance par contre, alors ne soyez pas trop exigeants, hein?(yeux de bébé chien)**

**Alors Soumaya, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider sur ce site? Tu as besoin d'un genre de marche à suivre précise ou tu as seulement quelques questions à poser? Et je te répond ici comme d'habitude ou tu préfères autrement? Et tu aimes mieux le riz ou les pommes de terre? Euh... c'est quoi cette question? Ça n'a rien à voir! XD Désolée... j'ai du mal à rester sérieuse longtemps... Pour le blog par contre, je suis larguée. Re-désolée:(**

**Hé... je pense à un truc... Mayuu a un blog! Je sais pas si je peux me permettre de dire ça, mais peut-être qu'elle accepterait de nous guider là-dedans... T'en dis quoi Mayuu, toi qui passes ta vie sur internet? Tu ferais sûrement un bon prof. ;)  
**

**Dites-le moi si je deviens casse-pieds, parce que je ne m'en rend pas toujours compte :\**

**Strenks, si tu trouves que le dernier chapitre était "malade"(j'ai rigolé en voyant ce mot... j'ai la rigolade facile, j'avoue), je me demande ce que tu vas penser de celui-là... Est-ce que c'est vraiment de l'amour qu'il y a dans l'air ou une histoire sans lendemain? Y'a encore rien de sûr... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis portée sur la blague... X) Mais y'a quand même des bouts où je suis sérieuse, comme dans certaines parties de mon histoire.  
**

**Bon, revenons à l'histoire, justement.  
**

**Le début du chapitre est du POV de Sonic. Étant donné qu'il plane, c'est un peu décousu, comme j'imagine qu'on peut l'être dans cet état. J'ai pas essayé de l'expérimenter et je ne projette pas de le faire non plus alors...**

**Alors, je vais me taire et écrire. Je deviens de plus en plus bavarde moi-_-'  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 15_

Dérouté, Sonic entend claquer une porte, puis plus rien. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il fixe l'endroit où se tenait Knuckles.

- Qu'est-ce z'ai dit? se déçoit-il, la mine défaite.

Avec un long soupir, il se laisse choir sur le lit douillet. Il ne s'en fait pas longtemps, cependant. Knuckles a bien dit qu'il allait à la salle de bain...

Il va donc revenir.

Sonic sourit et s'étire avec langueur. Il se sent tellement bien! C'est comme si il flottait... Mais pas sur l'eau. Ça non. Il ne peut pas flotter sur cette vilaine eau. Alors... il ne lui reste que l'air... Donc, c'est comme si il flottait dans les airs. C'est beaucoup mieux.

Il est tout léger, léger...

C'est tout simplement extraordinaire.

Le jeune hérisson est secoué d'un petit gloussement. La tête que Knuckles a faite quand il lui a dit que ses yeux étaient spéciaux...

C'est tellement vrai qu'ils le sont... Leur couleur, bleu... non... violet, si il se rappelle bien, est superbe. Il rend son regard mystérieux et... comment dire...

Ah oui...

Attirant.

Et calmant.

Et sécurisant aussi.

Il ne comprend pas comment il ne l'a pas remarqué avant, d'ailleurs. Il aurait dû faire plus attention... et être plus gentil...

Oui, ça c'est bien, être gentil. Et en plus, c'est agréable. Il y aurait tellement moins de conflits si plus de gens s'en rendaient compte...

- Tu vas t'rattraper et être tout en zeeentiiiillesse, Sonic, fait le hérisson en s'adressant à lui-même.

Il se retourne sur le ventre et regarde vers la porte durant un moment. Toujours pas d'échidné. Sonic soupire à nouveau.

C'est difficile d'être tout en gentillesse avec quelqu'un si il ne montre pas le bout d'une tresse.

Pourquoi il met tant de temps à revenir, ce gardien au regard violet? À moins que ce ne soit bleu...

Sonic se languit de sa présence. Il a si hâte de pouvoir se blottir à nouveau contre sa belle fourrure rouge... En-dessous, il y a tant de muscles puissants... Il les a bien sentis quand il a serré le gardien dans ses bras. Ce souvenir le fait sourire et il ferme les paupières.

Ça, c'était vraiment chouette.

Et doux.

Et confortable.

Et si Knuckles était chatouilleux? Ça serait drôlement marrant.

Le hérisson se mord la lèvre inférieure en rigolant. Il est vraiment curieux de savoir.

Il se rassoit sur le lit et regarde pensivement vers le couloir. Pourquoi Knuckles ne revient pas?

Sonic en a assez d'attendre. Il semble que l'intoxication n'ait pas atténué son aversion pour l'attente.

Il se glisse donc hors du lit et titube jusque dans le couloir.

- Yoouuhooouuu! appelle-t-il sur un ton coquin. L'est où le p'tit gardieenn?

Il repère une porte close contre laquelle il s'affale. Elle est suspecte, cette porte, à son avis. Si elle n'avait rien à cacher, elle serait ouverte.

- L'est là-dans? Y veut pas que z'entre aussi? minaude-t-il tout en collant l'oreille contre la porte...

* * *

De l'autre côté, Knuckles est toujours adossé à cette même porte. Cependant, il est à présent trempé de sueur.

Et l'action qu'il vient de suspendre n'y est assurément pas étrangère...

- Sonic, tu... devrais aller dormir, répond-t-il d'une voix poussive.

- Si tu viens 'vec moi, rétorque Sonic. Z'on va dormir ensembles dans ton suuper liit... Hmmmm?

Knuckles ferme les yeux et un frisson lui parcoure l'échine.

- Oh... souffle-t-il tandis que sa main reprend son "activité".

La poignée est alors doucement secouée, ce qui interrompt tout mouvement libidineux.

- _Non!_ Euh... non, je ne peux pas... Je... je suis malade, ment l'échidné en désespoir de cause.

- Ooooh! s'apitoie le hérisson. Ze vais t'soigner moi... Z'dois bien ça à mon ami 'nuckles...

- Tu ne me dois rien allons... objecte le gardien en essayant de reprendre contenance. Ça ira...

Un petit gémissement de protestation résonne derrière la porte.

- Mais ça irait encore mieux si z'm'occupais d'toi... Ze vais être tout zentil zentil...

Knuckles ne peut retenir un sourire.

Oui, ça irait mieux. Il ne sait pas à quel point, ce gentil petit démon...

L'échidné se reproche aussitôt cette pensée tordue, mais il a bien du mal à refréner son imagination enflammée.

Il lui faut apaiser ses pulsions avant de sortir. Et pour ça, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

- Retourne attendre dans la chambre, d'accord? propose-t-il afin d'éloigner Sonic.

Un soupir résigné lui parvient de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Z'y vais... Mais tu fais vite... hein?

- Oui... aller va...

Des pas irréguliers informent Knuckles que sa stratégie a fonctionné. Il pousse un soupir soulagé et lève les yeux au plafond.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sonic puisse être un tel petit allumeur, consciemment ou non. Ou que lui-même puisse être aussi aisément allumé.

C'est difficile à accepter, mais ça explique bien des choses.

Comme son attitude défensive envers Sonic, par exemple. Son subconscient cherchait à empêcher ce qui se produit en ce moment..

- Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive? murmure-t-il.

Le couinement des ressorts de son lit interrompt le fil de ses réflexions. Il devine que Sonic est retourné s'allonger sur le lit pour l'y attendre. Il l'imagine dans une position invitante, ses grands yeux verts brillant de façon toute polissonne...

Sans même qu'il le lui commande, sa main se remet à la besogne.

Il halète, habité par la honte, taraudé par la morale. Mais son plaisir croissant l'emporte sur le reste et balaie tout sur son passage. Son intensité devient presque insoutenable.

Ce qu'il fait en pensée est si... obscène... Est-ce possible qu'il soit mal tourné à ce point?

Sa tension est si grande qu'il a l'impression que son corps va se rompre. Elle monte, monte...

Il étouffe un râle alors que sa jouissance explose avec violence. Ça en est douloureux. Plusieurs spasmes musculaires le parcourent, décroissants en intensité et en fréquence, jusqu'à n'être que de légers soubresauts occasionnels.

C'est fini. La tension s'est envolée.

Délivré, il demeure appuyé contre la porte, pantelant, vidé de toute énergie. Les yeux clos, il laisse sa respiration se calmer et son coeur retrouver un rythme normal. Il recouvre aussi sa lucidité et ses paupières s'ouvrent pour fixer un point dans le vide.

Ce qu'il vient de vivre est sans précédent. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il était possible d'éprouver un plaisir d'une telle puissance. Il est étourdi, au bord de la nausée, littéralement épuisé... Et tout cela parce qu'il s'est imaginé entrain de--

Il se cogne la tête contre la porte, juste assez fort pour que le choc interrompe le cours de ses idées.

Comment cela peut-il se produire?

Dans un état second, le gardien se nettoie et sort ensuite de la salle de bain. Fort heureusement, le sommeil a eu raison de Sonic et il dort à poings fermés en étreignant un oreiller dans ses bras. Encore ébranlé, Knuckles se dirige vers le salon et s'écroule sur le canapé.

Il vaut mieux éviter la proximité des hérissons pour le moment...

_à suivre..._

**Euh... ça me fait un peu bizarre d'avoir écrit ça...:\**

**Mais, au moins, Knuckles a réglé son problème... enfin, temporairement...**

**La nuit porte conseil, à ce qu'on dit...**

**Reviews SVP!  
**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Encore une fois, Knuckles va être mis à l'épreuve. Complètement stone, Sonic va lui rendre une petite visite nocturne, et il est toujours d'humeur aussi affectueuse... **

**Flanchera, flanchera pas... c'est ce qu'on verra...**

**Comme le précédent, ce chapitre contient du yaoi. Ça peut être très suggestif par moment, mais c'est justifié. Je n'écris pas de scène de sexe juste pour en écrire. Je ne critique pas ceux qui le font, mais moi, ce n'est juste pas mon truc.**

**Je vais t'éclaircir du mieux que je peux, Mayuu. Soumaya veut publier une fic et elle a des nouveaux personnages qu'elle veut présenter. Pour ça, elle voudrait faire un blog, mais elle ne sait pas comment. Étant donné que j'y connais rien, j'ai pensé à toi. Ce que je voulais dire Mayuu, c'est que vu que tu as un blog, tu dois forcément savoir comment en faire un. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé si tu étais d'accord pour nous aider. Donc, si Soumaya et toi le voulez bien, on pourrait genre... collaborer?  
**

**C'est trop logique ça; je dois être maladeXD**

**Enfin, c'est juste une proposition. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous pouvez simplement me dire de me mêler de mes oignons... Ce ne sera pas la première fois que ça m'arrivera, alors ne craignez pas de me froisser;)**

**Quand au dernier chapitre... il me dérange un peu, mais je pense qu'il avait sa place. Il va mieux faire comprendre le malaise quasi constant que va désormais éprouver Knuckles. Il lui sera impossible de voir Sonic de la même façon et il va être en perpétuel conflit avec lui-même.**

**Comme Strenks l'a si bien fait remarquer, ça crammeXD  
**

**Quant à Sonic, je lui réglerai bien son compte plus tardX)  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 16_

Dans un état de semi-conscience, Knuckles sent que l'on bouge près de lui. Il ne sait trop si il rêve ou non. Ses yeux clignent à plusieurs reprises, même si en réalité, il ne souhaite que replonger dans le sommeil.

- L'est réveillé, mon beau p'tit gardiieen? fait une voix candide près de lui.

**_Mon... beau petit gardien?! _**

Les paupières de l'échidné s'ouvrent toutes grandes. Il fait encore nuit et la pleine lune éclaire le salon de sa lumière blafarde. Elle éclaire aussi une silhouette gracile et instable, à moitié grimpée sur le canapé.

- Sonic? interpelle le gardien avec confusion.

Un grand sourire se dessine sur le visage fantomatique penché sur lui.

- Z'en personne, confirme Sonic.

Comment il parvient encore à tenir debout, Knuckles l'ignore. Il est plus résistant qu'il en a l'air, le petit monstre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être entrain de dormir à l'heure qu'il est, grommèle le gardien.

- Z'me suis réveillé et t'étais pas là... Z'me suis senti seul, répond le visiteur nocturne avec une moue dépitée.

- Tu n'es définitivement pas un solitaire, toi, commente Knuckles en baillant.

Sonic reste là à le fixer, un sourire niais s'accrochant de nouveau à ses lèvres. Son attitude se fait câline et il effleure le canapé du bout des doigts.

- An-han... z'aime bien la compagnie... approuve-t-il. Zurtout la tienne...

Le coeur de Knuckles fait un bond et ses joues se mettent à lui brûler. Ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain est encore très frais dans sa mémoire.

Beaucoup trop à son goût d'ailleurs. Certaines images commencent déjà à--

_**Non! Non et non!**_

Knuckles se presse au canapé pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le jeune hérisson.

- Sonic... nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit! s'énerve-t-il. Je te tiendrai compagnie demain, d'accord? Pour le moment, je préfèrerais dormir.

C'est en partie la vérité. Si il tiens compagnie à Sonic un peu trop longtemps, ses hormones risquent encore de le mettre en mode "échidné en rut". Et là, il n'y a pas de porte pour séparer la mèche de la flamme, ce qui augmente de beaucoup les chances d'incendie.

Oui, c'est _en partie_ vrai.

Car l'envie de laisser son instinct prendre les commandes est bien réelle. Et elle ne va certainement pas s'apaiser avec la manière dont Sonic se comporte.

- Mais c'est main'nant que z'veux être avec toi... proteste le hérisson en se hissant complètement sur le canapé.

Son genou droit s'appuie contre la hanche du gardien, y causant un picotement. Il ne saisit probablement pas toute la portée de ses paroles et de ses gestes. Il est sous l'effet d'un puissant analgésique et... il est encore tout jeune... naïf... Et en plus, l'entendre zézayer comme un bambin à qui il manque une dent ne fait qu'accentuer cette perception.

Le Gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse ne se rendra pas coupable de détournement de mineur, quand même. Il est au-dessus de ce genre d'agissement et parfaitement capable de garder la tête froide. C'est lui l'adulte ici, non?

Eh bien, il est temps de démontrer.

Knuckles retrouve une certaine assurance grâce à cette pensée. Il prend un air sévère.

- Tu retournes dormir pas plus tard que tout-de-suite, ordonne-t-il avec autorité.

Cela a autant d'effet qu'un tire-pois sur un char blindé.

- C'est drôle; ze viens de remarquer que z'te trouve mignon, 'nuckles, complimente rêveusement Sonic en penchant la tête de côté.

**_Mignon?_**

Ça, l'échidné ne l'a pas vu venir. Il se tend et ses battements de coeur se précipitent.

- Vraiment? Tiens donc... je vais beaucoup mieux dormir en sachant ça... essaie-t-il de se défiler en faisant mine de se réinstaller pour replonger dans le pays des songes.

Sonic pose doucement une main sur son torse et il s'avance encore.

- Tu sais quoi? Ze pense que ze viens d'comprendre un autre truc...

Il a un petit rire et un air ravi gagne ses traits.

- Tu m'plais, ajoute-t-il sans détour en dessinant des cercles dans la fourrure rouge de Knuckles.

Ce dernier écarquille les yeux et fixe ceux du hérisson. La chaleur envahit son corps et il commence à transpirer. Ses doigts serrent la couverture qui ne le recouvre plus qu'à moitié.

Si il s'agissait de n'importe qui d'autre, il mettrait sa main à couper qu'il est la cible d'avances. Sauf que cette éventualité semble perdre tout son sens lorsque le nom "Sonic" y est relié. Et pourtant...

- Suis bien 'vec toi, renchérit le hérisson avec une désarmante honnêteté.

Voilà l'accroc dans le raisonnement de Knuckles. Pourquoi Sonic lui jouerait cette comédie alors qu'il a autant d'aptitude pour le mensonge qu'un politicien en a pour la franchise? Tout chez lui respire la sincérité; sa volubilité, son effronterie... son sourire spontané... son regard brillant... sa façon d'enfouir son museau dans la fourrure de son torse...

**_Que... mais...  
_**

Knuckles sort de la sorte de transe qui s'est emparée de lui quand il réalise ce qui se passe.

Les paupières closes, Sonic émet un son étouffé de pur ravissement tandis que son visage est caressé par le pelage rouge de l'échidné.

- Sonic, ça suffit à présent! proteste ce dernier avec emportement en saisissant le jeune hérisson par les bras pour le repousser.

Sonic relève la tête et sa figure se fait implorante.

- Et moi? Z'te plais 'nuckles? s'enquière-t-il d'une petite voix.

Le gardien se fige complètement. Il est nez-à-nez avec le hérisson et ses grands yeux verts le contemplent avec insistance, quémandant une réponse qu'ils semblent redouter et désirer simultanément.

- Z'te plais moi? réitère Sonic dans un murmure en frôlant affectueusement son museau au sien.

Non, ça c'est trop. Trop agréable, trop tendre... trop plein de tout ce que le corps de Knuckles réclame. Il émet un grognement et attrape la tête du jeune hérisson. Il doit lui dire de ficher le camp. Pas dans une minute ni dans dix secondes, mais bien maintenant. La moindre parcelle de temps le rapproche d'une erreur de parcours qui pourrait s'avérer catastrophique.

_**Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour le faire?**_

- 'nuucklles... si-te-plaaît... soupire Sonic en essayant vainement d'avancer le visage afin de poursuivre ses câlineries.

Son souffle tiède effleure les lèvres du gardien... si tentant... si invitant...

L'instant d'après, l'échidné se retrouve entrain d'embrasser Sonic à pleine bouche.

Difficile d'envoyer promener quelqu'un dans ces conditions. De toutes façons, il n'y pense même plus.

Son instinct a finalement pris le dessus. Il tient maintenant solidement les commandes et il ne cèdera plus la place, désormais.

Les dés sont jetés.

Dévoilant son inexpérience, Sonic s'offre avec maladresse tout en poussant de petites plaintes veloutées. Un monde de sensations s'ouvre devant lui et il s'y jette tête première. Après une première attaque fougueuse, les lèvres de Knuckles se font plus attentionnées. Elles bougent langoureusement contre les siennes, chaudes et douces. Son corps souple et mince frémit au rythme du baiser, mettant celui plus puissant de l'échidné sur les braises.

Une incroyable excitation s'empare de Knuckles. Il saisit les hanches du jeune hérisson et le presse contre son bassin.

Sonic voulait savoir si il lui plaisait; il en a maintenant une preuve très "palpable". Et comme il ne semble pas en faire de cas, le gardien l'enlace dans le but d'inverser leurs positions. Il remarque que l'ardeur de Sonic diminue progressivement, mais il croit qu'il a seulement besoin de davantage de stimulation, ce qu'il compte bien lui fournir avec une débordante générosité.

Puis, sans prévenir, le hérisson s'affaisse sur lui.

Knuckles cesse ses baisers et, interdit, découvre vite la cause de cette anomalie. Sonic s'est tout simplement endormi, terrassé par le sommeil et la médication.

C'est, comme qui dirait, un peu dur pour l'orgueil. Mais ça vous ramène un échidné dans le droit chemin, c'est sûr.

Les sens en ébullition, le gardien laisse retomber sa tête avec un soupir de frustration. C'est préférable que ça se termine ainsi. Par contre, il va devoir recourir de nouveau au "travail manuel" si il veut retrouver le sommeil. Il est excité au point d'en avoir mal.

Il baisse le regard sur le visage paisible du jeune hérisson. Au moins, il ne se réveillera plus pour jouer les enjôleurs cette nuit et lui laissera un peu de répit.

- Damné Sonic, souffle-t-il, partagé entre soulagement et déception...

_à suivre..._

**Sonic est démasqué, cette fois.**

**Mais l'est-il vraiment? On peut faire bien des choses quand on est dans les vaps...**

**Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire, après tout...**

**Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, comme toujours!;)  
**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Yo!:P**

**Allons bon... j'en suis où moi avec tout ça? Chapitre 17? J'ai écrit 17 chapitres...°_° C'est une fic ou un livre que j'écris? XD**

**En fin de compte Mayuu, c'est pas trop compliqué de faire un blog... Justement, je suis passée jeter un coup d'oeil au tien en vitesse. On peut dire que tu aimes vraiment Bleach alors!;)**

**Donc... c'est pour quand cette fic, Soumaya? Tu dois me trouver casse-pieds avec ça, non?:P**

**Pourquoi arrêter tes métaphores Strenks? C'est marrant, je trouve... Et... est-ce que tu vas updater ta fic bientôt? J'ai hâte de savoir ce qui va arriver à Kate! **

**Ouais, la patience, c'est pas mon fort...  
**

**Bon... après les thermomètres explosés et le crammage, ça redevient plus calme dans ma fic. Je dirais même que ça se fait tout doux... Déçus? Faut pas aller! Y'a toujours du calme avant la tempête...X)  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 17_

Assis sur le bord de son lit, Knuckles ne sait plus que penser. En s'éveillant, il s'est surpris à chercher Sonic du regard avant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille.

Lorsque le hérisson s'est effondré sur lui, il l'a fait rouler sur le côté et l'a couché plus convenablement. Après une "halte" à la salle de bain, il a ensuite regagné sa chambre, d'où son réveil dans son lit ce matin. Le gardien se passe lentement les mains dans le visage.

Que se serait-il passé si Sonic ne s'était pas endormi?

Knuckles a un brusque mouvement de la tête et se lève.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris?

Peut-être que ce n'est réellement pas bon d'être trop souvent seul. C'est du moins assez nocif pour qu'il fasse une espèce de fixation sur le premier venu...

Le sort a juste décidé que ce premier venu serait Sonic.

En résumé, c'est une affaire de testostérone et non d'atomes crochus. Rien qui ne soit hors de contrôle quand on sait se dominer.

Knuckles lève la tête et prend une bonne inspiration. Il maîtrise la situation. Il sort de sa chambre et se dirige tout droit vers la porte d'entrée. Un bon plongeon rafraîchissant dans le lac va lui redonner tout son aplomb.

Un petit gémissement arrête alors sa progression. Il tourne la tête et tombe sur Sonic, pelotonné dans le canapé. Ses membres tressautent légèrement. Il rêve, sans doute.

Une autre plainte lui échappe, mais elle n'exprime définitivement pas le désagrément. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il frotte doucement son visage contre le tissu du canapé.

On aura jamais vu de petite peste plus adorable.

Knuckles écarquille les yeux.

Vient-il de songer que Sonic est... **_adorable?_**

La testostérone endommage sûrement son jugement. Quoique trouver Sonic adorable n'est pas pire que de le trouver attirant.

L'échidné ferme lentement les paupières.

**_Attirant. _**

Il trouve Sonic attirant.

À quoi bon se raconter des histoires? Il a de drôles de pensées, des rêves troublants et des réactions physiques plus qu'explicites.

Oui, il est attiré par Sonic. Et plus il la nie, plus cette attirance prend de l'ampleur.

Le gardien ouvre les yeux et voit le hérisson qui se retourne sur le dos. Ses bras s'étirent, puis retombent mollement. Il semble éprouver un grand confort, comme si le vieux canapé sur lequel il dort était un bon lit tout moëlleux.

Il a l'air parfaitement heureux d'être où il est.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'échidné. Sonic a le bonheur facile et il est toujours prêt à en faire profiter les autres. Il a un cœur d'or et il l'a sur la main.

Knuckles regrette de moins en moins sa solitude avec le temps. Au fond, l'Émeraude Maîtresse n'a pas eu tort de...

Le gardien cesse brusquement de sourire.

Non... l'émeraude n'a tout-de-même pas pressenti que...

Les joues de Knuckles deviennent brûlantes.

- Cette... cette espèce de... de... murmure-t-il avec stupeur.

Il se rue dehors et court droit vers l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Comme d'habitude, elle le reçoit avec chaleur, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour calmer son gardien.

- Tu te mets à jouer les entremetteuses bénévoles à présent? s'indigne-t-il. Tu... que... De quoi est-ce que tu te mêles?

La luminosité de l'émeraude a plusieurs petites variations et Knuckles a de nouveau la certitude qu'elle rit. L'idée qu'elle sache ce qui lui trotte dans la tête au sujet de Sonic le gêne horriblement.

- Je... je me sens dégouttant, confie-t-il à mi-voix. Il a encore l'innocence d'un gamin...

La lueur verte devient très douce, mais il se détourne, bouleversé.

- C'est tordu... Comment peux-tu approuver ça?

L'Émeraude Maîtresse continue à vouloir l'apaiser, sans succès. Le gardien est partagé entre son coeur, sa raison et sa protégée. Cette dernière n'existe que pour faire le bien; elle ne donnerait pas sa bénédiction si c'était... mal...

Non; elle ne doit pas comprendre l'immoralité de la chose.

Pourtant... ce qu'il ressent pour Sonic est sincère et... tellement, tellement vivifiant...

Knuckles lève les yeux et aperçoit le lac. Il se met aussitôt à courir dans sa direction.

Il a grandement besoin de s'éclaircir les idées...

* * *

Sonic s'éveille avec la tête lourde. C'est dans un espèce de brouillard qu'il s'assoit, lentement. Étourdi, il enfouit son visage contre le dossier du canapé avec un gémissement.

- Sonic?

Le jeune hérisson relève péniblement la tête et découvre Knuckles, près de la porte d'entrée.

- Je me sens pas très bien... geint-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Knuckles?

Le gardien s'approche, la mine coupable.

- Je crois t'avoir donné une trop forte dose de mon analgésique. J'aurais dû tenir compte de notre différence de corpulence... C'est une erreur idiote de ma part.

Sonic a un très lent battement de paupières.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper, excuse-t-il de sa voix ensommeillée. Je vais rester comme ça longtemps?

- Je n'en sais trop rien... Une à deux heures, je dirais...

Knuckles semble soulagé et cela intrigue un peu Sonic. Il croyait qu'il l'accuserait de l'avoir drogué exprès ou quoi?

Une à deux heures... sa vessie ne tiendra certainement pas jusque là. Et vu comme le sol tangue, il va encore devoir recourir à l'aide de Knuckles.

De petits picotements se font sentir sur ses joues et ils ne sont pas causés par la honte. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais l'idée d'avoir l'échidné près de lui parait plus agréable que d'habitude... De plus, quelque chose dans l'attitude du gardien a changé. Il lui semble plus concerné... plus timide...

Knuckles regarde Sonic qui glisse ses jambes hors du canapé. Le hérisson l'a excusé sans hésitation, sans poser de questions et sans la moindre trace de rancune.

Il y a pourtant matière à avoir des soupçons...

Le gardien, lui, en aurait dans une situation semblable.

La tolérance et la confiance de Sonic à son endroit le touchent beaucoup. Sa naïveté est tout simplement adorable.

- Knuckles?

- Oui?

- Tu veux bien m'aider à me lever? J'ai... il faut que j'aille à la salle de bain et... je suis tout étourdi...

- Bien sûr.

C'est presque tendrement que le gardien a acquiescé à cette demande. Il est vraiment entrain de se ramollir.

Il s'approche du hérisson et lui tend la main. Sonic la saisit et il se retrouve debout, vacillant.

- Merci, fait-il faiblement avec un petit sourire.

- De rien, déclare Knuckles en faisant de même.

Un curieux contentement s'empare de Sonic. C'est la première fois que l'échidné se montre aussi prévenant avec lui. Et il va même jusqu'à lui sourire. Il aime bien sa personnalité bourrue, mais un peu de douceur, ça ne fait pas de mal... Même que ça se prend très bien...

Sonic détourne le visage car les picotements y gambadent à nouveau. Il fait de la fièvre ou quoi? Et... pourquoi il est debout, au juste? Ah oui, il se souvient; urgence de vessie...

Le hérisson se met donc à marcher, mais il s'arrête après quelques pas, l'air désorienté.

- Euh... où... où est la salle de bain déjà?

- Mais... juste là, à ta gauche...

Sous l'oeil quelque peu soucieux du gardien, Sonic fait un quart de tour, mais il a l'impression d'en exécuter deux complets. En plus d'être encore perdu, la pièce se met à tourner autour de lui. Il ferme les yeux et écarte les bras, comme si il était en équilibre sur quelque chose.

- Oh là là... je crois que j'y arriverai pas tout seul, confesse-t-il.

- Je vois, se consterne Knuckles.

Il va offrir son support au hérisson pour le conduire à la salle de bain.

- Ça... ça ira? s'enquière-t-il, hésitant, une fois à destination.

Sonic a un petit signe de tête et lui adresse à nouveau un sourire fatigué. C'est étonnant à quel point il fait un malade facile, lui qui se conduit parfois comme un garnement insupportable pour des peccadilles.

Le gardien quitte la salle de bain, mais ne s'en éloigne pas. Il dresse l'oreille, au cas où Sonic éprouverait un quelconque problème. Se faisant, il ne peut s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la veille. Il se demande si Sonic se souviendra de quelque chose. Vu son état ce matin, c'est peu probable.

C'est mieux ainsi... non?

Knuckles pousse un soupir. Il doit faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Sonic veut être son ami, non pas une sorte d'aventure passagère... ou un partenaire amoureux...

L'échidné rougit un peu à cette dernière pensée.

Allons donc! Comme si il était possible que Sonic ait un petit faible pour lui... Son comportement de cette nuit ne signifiait rien; il n'était pas dans son état normal.

- C'est absurde! Totalement absurde! s'irrite-t-il à voix basse. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé sans ce stupide incident près du lac! Je ne dois plus penser à ça et tout oublier. Je vais aller méditer et faire le vide dans--

Il se tait car la porte de la salle de bain vient de s'ouvrir. Sonic s'avance, toujours aussi peu solide sur ses jambes. Le gardien s'empresse d'aller le rejoindre afin de lui servir de point d'appui. Ils se rendent silencieusement jusqu'à la table où Sonic prend place sur une chaise.

- Tu veux quelque chose? s'enquière le gardien d'une voix hésitante.

- Je boirait bien quelque chose... confie son interlocuteur avec une grimace. J'ai jamais eu la bouche aussi sèche.

Knuckles remet bientôt un verre d'eau à Sonic et ce dernier se met à boire goulûment. Un peu trop même, car des filets d'eau coulent des coins de sa bouche jusque sur son menton. L'eau en dégouline et l'échidné la regarde tomber sur le torse du hérisson.

Là, comme sur ses ses joues, le pourtour de sa bouche et sur ses bras, sa fourrure est mince, duveteuse et d'un beige rosé. Les gouttes glissent le long des poils soyeux et se faufilent vers son petit ventre...

Soudain, le gardien se rend compte de l'endroit où son regard est posé et il n'a pas besoin de se demander si il devrait l'être ou pas. Il se sent rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et il se détourne.

- Je vais être dehors, annonce-t-il précipitamment avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

**_Ne plus penser à ça et tout oublier._**

Knuckles pressent qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

_à suivre..._

**C'est un peu triste, hein? Quoique Knuckles n'a pas remarqué que sa gentillesse a été bien appréciée de Sonic...**

**Il va falloir qu'un des deux fasse quelque chose... mais quoi?**

**Ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre. Ça va en faire 18... J'ai jamais écris un truc aussi long de ma vie...**

**Juste comme ça... vous pariez qu'il va y en avoir combien?**

**J'attends des réponses... et des reviews, évidemment:P  
**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Salut!:)**

**Là, je suis de bonne humeur, mais ce n'était pas pareil tout-à-l'heure... Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrivais pas à télécharger mon chapitre sur le site:( Et moi qui possède une patience d'ange avec la technologie... (lire AUCUNE patience)**

**Mais là, comme je l'ai dit, ça va^^**

**Soumaya, même si l'Émeraude Maîtresse(désolée si le nom vous gêne, mais j'ai la fâcheuse manie de tout traduire en français-_-')n'est pas le centre de mon histoire, elle n'en demeure pas moins l'un des personnages. Alors, pas question que je l'oublie! Et ton idée de Knuckles qui se casse la figure, je pense que je vais la garder en réserve. Quand on écrit une fic, on a jamais trop d'idées;)**

**Juste un truc en passant... t'as déjà pensé à identifier tes clés USB pour savoir ce qui y a dedans? Ça vient pas de moi, mais d'un ami de mon frère; il est accro de technologie et super organisé. Tout le contraire de moi-_-' En tout cas, je souhaite que tu trouves vite ta clé parce que j'ai hâte que tu publies ta fic. Je te l'avais déjà dit?:P**

**On a des goûts assez semblables en matière de jeux Mayuu... sauf pour les Pokémons... les jeux, du moins... Mon frère en est tellement mordu qu'il m'en a fait faire une overdose. J'arrive jamais à le battre dans ces fichus jeux! Je vous jure, il connait tout sur eux! Et je trouve que les combats deviennent un peu répétitifs à la longue... **

**Bon... j'admets que je n'aime pas les Pokémons parce que je suis pourrie dans les combats... J'admets aussi avoir écouté les séries à la télé et vu quelques films... Contents?**

**Pour les âges de Knuckles et de Sonic, bien j'ai dû me mélanger quelque part(comme si c'était nouveau). Mais puisque que j'ai commencé mélangée, aussi bien continuerXD**

**Et si quelqu'un lit ceci, allez reviewer la fic de Strenks SVP! Elle en a besoin d'une autre pour continuer sa fic "_Sonic the Hedgehog and Kate_". C'est une très bonne histoire et je veux en connaître la suite!T-T Je vais devenir dingue à force d'attendre! Et j'exagère à peine là...**

**Une vingtaine de chapitres... donc deux autres minimum... c'est très plausible ça, mais aussi très vague... Je peux au moins t'assurer qu'il y en aura deux autres Strenks;)  
**

**J'avais le goût de rigoler, alors ça a donné ce chapitre. Je m'en prend à Sonic cette foisX)  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 18_

Effectivement, Sonic se sent mieux après que quelques heures se soient écoulées. Il sort donc à l'extérieur pour s'aérer un peu. Il fait quelques pas sur l'herbe en s'étirant, puis offre son visage aux rayons du soleil. Un bruit attire alors son attention et il tourne la tête.

Non loin de l'Émeraude Maîtresse, Knuckles se livre à son entraînement quotidien. Il est concentré et se donne entièrement, tel un gladiateur se préparant à combattre pour sa vie.

Tout ça pour une grosse pierre qui se fiche complètement de ses valeureux efforts.

- C'est quoi l'idée de laisser cette émeraude là, à la vue de tout le monde? marmonne Sonic. Il n'a qu'à la planquer dans un coffre-fort et le tour sera joué. Fini de jouer la vigile qui sacrifie son temps et sa liberté...

Le hérisson reste là à observer Knuckles se démener. Jour après jour, il veille sur cette émeraude et la protège au détriment de sa propre existence. Sa vie est centrée sur elle. Elle est le noyau de son petit univers ordonné et tranquille. Une telle dévotion force l'admiration et le respect.

Même si c'est du gaspillage de se dévouer ainsi pour un caillou vert.

- Si au moins elle faisait la conversation, laisse tomber Sonic avec sarcasme. Il doit sûrement trouver le temps long des fois, même si il ne veut pas l'avouer. Je serais bien content de venir lui tenir compagnie de temps-en-temps moi... avec son accord, bien entendu...

Sans cesser son observation, il s'assoit lentement sur l'herbe.

Knuckles ne lui demandera sûrement pas de revenir. Et même si Sonic lui fait la proposition de lui rendre périodiquement visite, le résultat est loin d'être garanti. Cette tête de mule d'échidné va probablement ressortir son titre à succès dont le refrain est _"Je n'ai pas besoin de personne et je suis très bien tout seul."_

Sonic soupire et cueille une petite fleur rose pâle. Il la fait tourner délicatement entre ses doigts, l'air songeur. Une guêpe semble désapprouver son geste car elle se met à lui tourner autour en vrombissant.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors? Insister jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et accepte? Ou qu'il... me mette encore KO... Argh! Fiche le camp toi! Je n'ai pas envie d'une piqûre de guêpe pour le moment; j'ai eu mon quota de douleur pour la semaine...

Le jeune hérisson frotte instinctivement sa joue gauche avec une grimace, tout en essayant de chasser la guêpe de l'autre main. Sa mâchoire lui fait encore mal, mais c'est beaucoup plus supportable à présent. Sa gorge, par contre, ne lui gratte plus et il a cessé de tousser. Et vu que son estomac ne gargouille pas comme si il essayait de s'auto-digérer, il en déduit qu'il a bien mangé hier. D'ailleurs, il va devoir le remplir à nouveau bientôt.

Ce qui le trouble un peu, c'est qu'à part avoir été arrosé d'eau par Knuckles, il ne se souvient pratiquement de rien à propos d'hier. Il a cependant la nette impression qu'il n'est rien arrivé de désagréable, au contraire... Il ne peut expliquer ce fait; il le sent, c'est tout. Quand même, il devra lui en toucher un mot. Oui, mais plus tard.

Car pour l'instant, il doit trouver un moyen d'amener Knuckles à accepter sa proposition de lui tenir compagnie à l'occasion. Il doit bien exister une façon d'éviter qu'il se braque ou se fâche...

Le regard de Sonic retourne au gardien.

Ce qu'il voit, c'est un guerrier solitaire et averti. Un être qui a l'habitude de défendre farouchement son bien. On ne peut s'imposer à lui sans qu'il ne combatte.

Par contre, si il ne se sent pas attaqué ou provoqué, il sera plus porté à baisser sa garde...

Sonic esquisse un sourire et baisse les yeux sur la fleur qu'il tient.

- La voilà, la solution, murmure-t-il en frôlant les pétales sur son museau. Je vais être comme une petite fleur: inoffensif, tout doux et... non, pas parfumé par contre... Quoique sentir bon, c'est bien aussi...

Le jeune hérisson se met à rougir.

Sentir bon... là ça devient n'importe quoi. Avoir un bon parfum permet aux fleurs d'être appréciées, mais ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'un hérisson obtiendrait le même résultat.

Si au moins il savait cuisiner, il pourrait essayer d'avoir Knuckles par le ventre... Malheureusement, tout ce que ses aptitudes culinaires lui permettent risque plus de résulter en empoisonnement alimentaire qu'autre chose.

Sonic appuie son front contre son genou relevé et se met à réfléchir. Il sait maintenant comment il doit agir. Il ne lui reste qu'à intégrer cet agissement dans une action concrète qui ne tapera pas sur les nerfs de Knuckles.

- À condition qu'il en existe une, plaisante le hérisson en souriant.

Son sourire disparait soudainement. Un pincement se fait sentir sur sa fesse droite, puis un autre sur sa cuisse gauche... puis un autre...

- Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qui--

Sonic baisse les yeux et découvre avec horreur qu'il est couvert de grosses fourmis qui semblent de fort mauvais poil. Il comprend aussitôt qu'il s'est idiotement assis sur leur nid et qu'elles ne tolèreront pas sa présence plus longtemps.

Trois autres morsures viennent rapidement confirmer cette théorie et il bondit littéralement du sol.

- Aah! Arrêtez! Je suis désolé! proteste-t-il en gesticulant et en courant dans tous les sens.

Quand il a réussi à se débarrasser des petites créatures vengeresses, il cesse sa danse désordonnée, tout essoufflé. Il jette un coup d'oeil vers l'Émeraude Maîtresse, souhaitant que Knuckles ne l'ait pas vu se couvrir de ridicule. Soulagé, il découvre que le gardien ne lui a pas accordé d'attention.

Avec un soupir, il décide d'aller courir, bien que son exercice précédent lui ait passablement dégourdi les jambes. Cependant, juste avant qu'il ne s'élance, une guêpe lui passe à quelques reprises sous le nez, puis repart comme elle est venue.

Si Sonic avait un moyen de le vérifier, il jurerait que c'est la même de tout-à-l'heure qui est revenue pour le narguer...

_à suivre..._

**Je vous avais dit que j'avais envie de rigolerX)**

**D'où me vient l'idée des fourmis? Bien... disons que j'ai... de l'expérience... **

**Ne riez pas!T_T Bon... c'est vrai que c'est drôle... quand c'est pas à vous que ça arrive...-_-'**

**Ne vous moquez pas trop dans vos reviews, d'accord? ^^  
**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Salut!^^**

**Une chance que j'ai un peu travaillé mon texte cette semaine parce que j'ai eu des problèmes à me concentrer. J'ai une chanson qui n'arrête pas de me trotter dans la tête depuis que je l'ai entendue et elle bouscule mes idées-_-'**

**Je t'ai fait rigoler Mayuu? Et tu as aimé mon chapitre? Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus;) C'est à ça que servent les reviews, après tout... Mais c'est sympa quand on les rend plus personnelles^^**

**Et toi Strenks, ne t'inquiètes pas; ça n'a pas fini de crammer... Faut juste ajouter un peu de combustible et ça va brûler à nouveau, mais un peu plus tardX) Pour la pub, j'espère juste qu'elle va donner des résultats;)**

**Rigole autant que tu veux Soumaya parce que c'était en grande parti le but de mon chapitre. Et même si je ne suis pas patiente, je vais ESSAYER de ne pas te demander quand tu vas publier ta fic toutes les semaines;P Juste par curiosité... ça veut dire quoi "Ganbatte kurasai"? Bon, c'est du japonais, mais pour la signification, je suis larguée.**

**Et on y va pour le chapitre 19!^^  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 19_

Hors d'haleine, Knuckles prend un repos bien mérité. Rien de mieux que se dépenser physiquement pour se calmer et se remettre les idées en place. Après s'être désaltéré et rafraîchi dans l'eau du lac, il se dirige vers sa maison afin d'aller tranquillement déjeuner.

- Atchou!

Knuckles fronce les sourcils. Ce bruit ressemblait fort à un éternuement de hérisson.

- A... aatchou!(toux)

L'échidné pousse un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore? songe-t-il tout haut.

Il a l'impression que Sonic demande autant d'attention et de soins qu'un enfant, pour ne pas dire un bébé. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être quand il en était un...

Le gardien tend la main et juste comme il va pousser la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre et...

- Argh!

- Oh! Je suis désolé Knuckles; je ne t'avais pas vu...

Les paupières closes, Knuckles attend que le nuage de poussière qui l'a assailli se dissipe avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Mais... commence-t-il avec irritation avant de crachoter la poussière qu'il a avalée. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques?

Porte-ordures et balai à la main, Sonic se met à sourire fièrement.

- J'ai trouvé une façon de me rendre utile; je suis entrain de dépoussiérer ta maison. Sans vouloir t'offenser, ce n'est pas un luxe...

Knuckles est stupéfié par cette annonce.

- Tu... fais le ménage?

- Bien... oui.

L'échidné est si décontenancé qu'il n'a pas vraiment de réaction. Le sourire de Sonic s'atténue.

- Je devrais pas? s'enquière ce dernier sur un ton hésitant.

- Non... ça va, se ressaisit enfin le gardien. Seulement, tu avais peine à tenir debout à ton réveil alors, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je suis en pleine forme, rétorque Sonic avec un bel enthousiasme. Dis-donc... c'est pas une priorité pour toi, le ménage... Bon, je ne suis pas un fan non plus, mais qu'à cela ne tienne; je m'en charge à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, il retourne à la tâche. Pendant un moment, Knuckles reste planté sur le seuil de la porte.

Une priorité, l'époussetage?

Une perte de temps, oui.

On enlève la poussière sur les choses quand on en a besoin et c'est tout. Celle qui est sur le sol ou sur une étagère est très bien où elle est puisqu'elle ne dérange personne.

L'échidné tapote sa fourrure pour la débarrasser de la saleté qui s'y est déposée. Au fond, qu'est-ce que ça va lui coûter de laisser Sonic jouer les femmes de ménage?

Il hausse les épaules avec un sourire amusé et entre dans sa maison. Une fois là, il découvre le prix à payer pour les services de Sonic.

La diminution de la qualité de l'air.

- Ce n'est pas un balai qu'il me faudrait, mais(toux)une pelle, plaisante le hérisson au milieu d'une espèce de nuage.

- C'est malin! s'emporte Knuckles. Le déjeuner va être assaisonné avec de la poussière!

Sonic jette un regard circulaire avant de se tourner vers le gardien, la mine contrite.

- Euh... on devrait peut-être manger dehors, non?

- Comme si on avait le choix... Pose ça et amène-toi.

Gardien et balayeur se retrouvent donc à l'extérieur pour manger, l'un sur sur l'herbe, l'autre sur une grosse pierre. Sonic a choisit de se percher sur cette roche après avoir inspecté le sol comme si il craignait quelque chose... Knuckles n'a pas compris sa réticence à s'assoir par terre; l'herbe est pourtant beaucoup plus confortable que la roche...

Toujours est-il qu'un repas en plein air par une si belle journée n'est pas du tout désagréable et l'échidné sent sa contrariété le quitter.

Cependant, après sa troisième bouchée, il note une irrégularité.

Le silence.

Or, si il a appris une chose depuis trois jours, c'est que le silence et Sonic ne peuvent être au même endroit, au même moment. Ce hérisson est une source constante de bruit. Il parle, il tape du pied, il parle, il fredonne, il parle, il pianote des doigts et... ah oui...

_Il parle._

Sérieusement, Knuckles en est venu à considérer la voix de Sonic comme un bruit de fond. On s'habitue à ce genre de bruit, même que lorsqu'il se tait, on ressent vite une étrange impression de vide.

Le gardien a du mal à le croire.

Le bruit lui manque alors que pas plus tard qu'hier, il le maudissait...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? interroge-t-il en levant les yeux.

Sonic lève également les siens, un peu surpris.

- Hein? Mais... rien.

Knuckles fronce les sourcils avec scepticisme.

- Rien; tu en es sûr?

- Oui, rien, affirme Sonic avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Pas d'argumentation inutile ni de répliques superflues; une réponse simple, claire et précise comme Knuckles les aime.

Venant de Sonic, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose; il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche.

- Tu mens, laisse tomber l'échidné.

- Bon, c'est reparti... fait Sonic en roulant des yeux avec ennui.

- Ne prend pas ce ton là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon ton?

- Il m'énerve.

- Tout ce que je fais ou dis t'énerve, de toutes façons...

_**Jack pot.**_

- C'est de ton époussetage dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas? devine Knuckles en s'adoucissant.

- Je me suis encore mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas. Ça va; j'ai compris, jette Sonic sur un ton boudeur.

Voilà donc ce qui a tari son flot verbal; son initiative n'a pas reçu l'accueil auquel il aspirait.

C'est-à-dire, qu'elle soit appréciée.

Au fond, c'est légitime puisqu'il croyait se rendre utile. On ne peut pas lui reprocher sa déception de découvrir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Pauvre Sonic; il est plein de bonnes intentions, mais il s'y prend bien mal pour les exprimer.

- Ne t'en fais pas avec ça; ce n'est pas la peine, veut le rassurer le gardien.

- Mais je voulais te faire plaisir moi! réplique Sonic, ses grands yeux verts exprimant une peine bien réelle.

Knuckles est pris de court par cette soudaine montée émotive. Elle lui semble peut-être exagérée, mais il n'en est pas moins touché.

Sonic voulait lui faire plaisir...

Comme c'est adorable.

Cet adjectif revient souvent en tête de l'échidné ces derniers temps; il devrait lui trouver des synonymes...

- Ah... eh bien... merci pour l'attention, déclare-t-il finalement.

Sonic se détourne, mal-à-l'aise de s'être laissé dominer par ses sentiments. Après quelques secondes, il se lève.

- De rien, fait-il d'une petite voix avant de s'éloigner en vitesse, abandonnant son repas à peine entamé.

Déconcerté, Knuckles le suit du regard sans tenter de le retenir. Quand le hérisson a disparu de son champ de vision, il baisse les yeux sur son assiette.

Il n'a plus très faim tout-à-coup.

Ce n'est pas évident d'avaler quelque nourriture que ce soit quand on a la gorge nouée et l'estomac serré par les remords...

_à suivre..._

**Un peu tristounette la fin, hein? **

**À la prochaine pour mon 20ième chapitre!:)**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Ça y est! Mon vingtième chapitre! Sortez les serpentins et les ballons; faut fêter ça!XD**

**Désolée Soumaya, Sonic n'a pas revêtu de tablier pour faire le ménage. J'avoue que l'image est trop drôle, mais je doute que Knuckles possède un tel accessoire chez-lui... Quand même... quelle idée marrante...X)**

**Et... où vous êtes passées, Strenks et Mayuu? J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu marre de ma fic...**

**Enfin... **

**Ce chapitre continue sur la lancée du précédent. Il est donc tristounet et émotif, mais il n'y a pas que du négatif...**

**On y va!  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 20_

Lorsqu'il s'est suffisamment éloigné de la maison, Sonic repère un arbre et y grimpe.

- J'ai encore tout fait de travers, se reproche-t-il à mi-voix en se hissant sur une branche. Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé si ça lui plaisait que je nettoie un peu avant de le faire? J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant? Un espèce de zélé prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour recevoir des éloges?

Allons-donc! Comme si Sonic, la créature la plus rapide existant dans ce monde, avait besoin d'agir ainsi pour être louangé.

**_Ri-di-cu-le!_**

Bien sûr que non, cela va de soi... habituellement...

Sonic pousse un grognement à la fois agacé et déconcerté.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Il ne se reconnaît plus...

Il se fait tout petit sur sa branche. Puisqu'il ne réussit qu'à embêter Knuckles avec sa présence, il va rester là. Il nuit peut-être également à cet arbre, mais ce dernier a au moins le mérite de garder son mécontentement pour lui-même.

Enfin, il n'a pas vraiment le choix puisque les végétaux ne peuvent communiquer.

- La seule façon de faire plaisir à Knuckles, c'est de lui ficher la paix, songe Sonic avec une boule dans la gorge. Il a raison depuis le début...

Tout près de lui, dans le feuillage touffu, un oiseau lance une trille mélodieuse. Sonic l'écoute en se disant que si il pouvait voler, il rentrerait chez-lui et le problème de Knuckles serait réglé...

Mais voilà, il ne vole pas; pas plus qu'il n'a envie de partir. Il aime être ici avec le gardien.

Le hic, c'est que ce n'est pas réciproque.

À cette pensée, la boule dans la gorge de Sonic s'enfle et se met à brûler. Il tente d'étouffer cette bouffée d'émotion en serrant les dents et les paupières. Ses efforts sont vains cependant; sa peine le submerge et il est forcé de lui donner libre cours.

- Bravo! Pleurniche imbécile! gémit-il avec amertume. Ça, c'est d'une grande utilité!

Il se cache honteusement la figure dans les bras. Il déteste perdre ainsi le contrôle, mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut avoir mal à l'intérieur. Cela surpasse tout ce qu'il a connu. Un hoquet lui échappe, suivi d'un sanglot étranglé. Son corps tremble, luttant pour contenir ceux qui gonflent dans sa poitrine.

_**Arrête maintenant... Arrête, arrête, ARRÊTE!**_

- Sonic?

Le hérisson a le coeur qui s'arrête.

- Est-ce que tu vas me répondre? Sonic! appelle la voix de Knuckles avec un mélange d'irritation et de lassitude.

Sa fourrure rouge comme le plumage d'un cardinal est bien visible à travers le feuillage. Sonic essuie fébrilement ses larmes et se contraint au silence, ainsi qu'à l'immobilité. Knuckles le cherche certainement parce qu'il se sent responsable de lui, comme un hôte l'est envers un invité, en quelque sorte.

Le mieux que Sonic puisse faire, c'est de le libérer de cette corvée. Il lui a déjà assez causé de désagrément comme ça.

- Sonic... je... je suis désolé d'accord? reprend Knuckles avec embarras. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu voulais te montrer serviable. Je...

Il fait une pause pour chercher ses mots.

- Je regrette de t'avoir blessé, ajoute-t-il doucement.

Il ne s'est jamais adressé à Sonic sur ce ton auparavant. Le hérisson s'en trouve désarçonné.

On utilise pas ce ton quand on en a ras-le-bol de quelqu'un...

Sonic est envahi par le doute.

Se serait-il trompé au sujet du gardien?

- Allons, montre-toi et viens finir ton petit-déjeuner maintenant, soupire ce dernier, à court d'arguments.

- Je... je suis là, l'informe Sonic avec hésitation.

Il fixe un point sur sa branche afin d'éviter le regard violet de l'échidné qui s'approche. Il se sent subitement bête et puéril.

- Pourquoi as-tu mis tellement de temps à répondre?

- Parce que...

Sonic ne va pas plus loin. Les mots se bousculent et se bloquent dans sa gorge. Il doit vraiment avoir l'air brillant.

- Parce que quoi? insiste Knuckles.

Sonic tourne légèrement la tête vers le gardien, sans toutefois le regarder. Aussi bien lui dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur et en finir, même si ça ne risque pas de changer grand chose.

- Parce que si tu es venu me chercher, c'est que tu t'y sentais obligé, répond-t-il, penaud.

- Sonic, tu...

- Je sais que tu en as plein le dos de moi Knuckles. Je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre, mais je le sais.

Un moment de silence suit cette déclaration.

Sonic n'aime ou ne déteste pas réellement le silence. À court terme, il le trouve reposant; à long terme, barbant.

Présentement par contre, il lui est carrément pénible.

- Ce... n'est pas si mal, en fait...

Sonic est frappé de stupéfaction et pose un regard écarquillé sur l'échidné au pied de l'arbre. Le gardien à un mouvement de surprise, un peu comme si il venait d'être pris dans une situation fâcheuse. Il se racle ensuite la gorge et prend un air critique.

- Je veux dire... si on compare au début... ajoute-t-il.

- Tu... tu dis ça sérieusement? fait Sonic, incrédule.

Knuckles croise les bras avec une mine songeuse.

- Bien... je suppose que je m'habitue progressivement à ta présence... Met-toi un peu à ma place; tu débarques ici sans prévenir et tu chambardes complètement mes habitudes... Il est normal que j'aie besoin d'une période d'adaptation, selon moi...

Sonic fixe l'échidné avec un air ahuri.

Une période d'adaptation...

Mais c'est que ça a du sens comme explication.

Knuckles vit seul sur Angel Island et a sa petite routine depuis des années. Comment pouvait-il réagir à une intrusion aussi soudaine qu'imprévue venant bouleverser son univers?

Il a rué dans les brancards en signe de protestation. Il a clamé haut et fort son indignation. Il a agit selon son caractère prompt et bouillant, ne laissant aucune place à la diplomatie. Il était persuadé d'être en droit de le faire et il y a mis l'énergie nécessaire.

Le résultat a été, en ce qui concerne Sonic, pour le moins dur à encaisser, surtout pour sa mâchoire.

- Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça, avoue le hérisson, la mort dans l'âme.

- Étant donné que tes périodes d'adaptation ne doivent pas dépasser les cinq minutes, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, grince Knuckles.

Un grand sourire éclaire alors les traits de Sonic.

- Ça veut dire qu'on va s'entendre de mieux en mieux... réalise-t-il. Et que plus je vais rester longtemps, plus ça va s'améliorer... Jusqu'à ce qu'on devienne comme les deux doigts de la main!

- Hé! Oh! Ne mettons pas la charrue devant les boeufs! s'interpose Knuckles. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je vais te garder comme pensionnaire indéfiniment. Il y a quand même des limites...

C'est bien inutile car Sonic ne l'écoute plus. Il est soulagé, heureux et requinqué au maximum. Il saute de sa branche et se met à sautiller autour de l'échidné comme un enfant auquel on vient de promettre une sortie au parc d'amusement.

- Tu vas voir; ça va être tellement chouette! Tu vas te demander comment tu as pu te priver de compagnie durant tout ce temps. Je t'assure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Tu peux compter sur moi pour ça!

- Commence donc par arrêter de tourner autour de moi et ça sera déjà mieux, grommèle Knuckles, déconcerté par autant d'exubérance.

- Mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose! J'ai tout plein d'énergie à dépenser! gémit Sonic. Tu me permets de continuer à nettoyer ta maison?

- Oui, oui là! Tâche seulement de laisser mes choses à leurs places et de t'abstenir de mettre ton nez partout. C'est bien compris j'espère...

- Reçu cinq sur cinq!

Sonic se met à courir vers la maison. Non, il flotte... Il plane...

C'est vraiment une belle journée aujourd'hui.

Dire qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes, il croyait que c'était la pire de sa vie...

_à suivre..._


	22. Chapitre 21

**Fiou! Je viens de finir de ramasser ces fichus serpentinsXD**

**Merci pour ton offre Soumaya, j'apprécie^^ Je dois l'avouer, le japonais est une belle langue. Je n'ai pas l'intention(pour l'instant) de l'utiliser dans ma fic, cependant. Par contre, ne te gêne pas pour continuer à m'instruire dans tes reviews. En d'autres mots, si tu te sers du japonais, n'oublies pas de traduire;) Et pour Avatar, oui je connais, mais juste comme ça. Pourquoi cette question? Et merci de me prévenir pour ton absence éventuelle^^**

**T'en fais pas Mayuu; la flemme, je connais. C'est une plaie qui me cause des ennuis. Je suis du genre à attendre à la dernière minutes pour faire les choses et je m'en mords souvent les doigts.-_-' Avec ma fic, je m'en sors plutôt bien par contre^^**

**J'étais toute contente de voir ta reviews en arrivant sur le site Strenks^^ Vaut mieux tard que jamais, comme on dit;) Dans ce chapitre, les guimauvesX) ne brûleront pas car le feu prend surtout dans l'imagination de KnucklesX)...**

**Note: je fais mention du Kama Sutra dans ce chapitre. Surtout, ne vous faites pas d'idées; je n'ai JAMAIS lu ce truc! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça parle de sexualité, d'accord? Pourquoi j'en fais mention? La réponse est ci-dessous:P  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 21_

Derrière la maison de Knuckles poussent différents arbres et arbustes fruitiers entourant un grand potager. Le tout produit amplement de quoi se nourrir, même qu'il est nécessaire de faire des conserves pour éviter des pertes.

Bien entendu, cette autosuffisance exige beaucoup en temps, en soins et en travail. Il faut semer, désherber, arroser, cueillir, tailler, nettoyer... La liste est longue, mais Knuckles se fait un point d'honneur à garder la plus grande indépendance possible. De plus, il ne craint pas le travail et il aime la terre. Il s'arrange donc bien avec son rôle d'agriculteur.

- Dehors la poussière... dehors, dehors, dehors... Y'en aura plus dedans... dedans, dedans, dedans...

Le gardien lève la tête.

Sonic chantonne en dépoussiérant et sa voix lui parvient par la fenêtre ouverte. L'échidné se surprend à tendre l'oreille pour mieux écouter.

C'est plutôt plaisant, en vérité.

D'accord, Sonic ne se révèle pas un chanteur très doué, mais sa voix est bien timbrée et agréable. D'autant plus qu'elle dégage une joie telle qu'on ne peut que sourire en la percevant.

Et cela même si on est un solitaire grognon.

- Tout un numéro, laisse tomber Knuckles en arrachant une mauvaise herbe de son potager.

Le chant de Sonic est alors interrompu par une série d'éternuements. Peu de temps après, le hérisson apparait à la fenêtre.

- Hé Knuckles! J'ai trouvé ces deux livres tout en haut de ta bibliothèque. On ne les voyait même pas à cause de toute la saleté qu'il y a là. Celui-ci c'est _"Techniques avancées en arts martiaux"_...

- Ce livre ne me sert plus parce que je connais toutes ces techniques, explique distraitement le gardien. Je l'ai simplement gardé parce que je trouvais dommage de le jeter.

- Ah... c'est pour ça qu'il était à cet endroit alors, comprend Sonic en frottant le second livre pour en lire le titre. C'est pareil pour celui-là? _"Kama Sutra_"... Drôle de nom...

Knuckles se pétrifie sur place et le sang se retire de son visage.

**_Oh non!_**

- Donne-moi ça tout-de-suite! s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant vers le jeune hérisson pour lui arracher le livre des mains. Je t'ai pourtant spécifié de ne pas fouiner dans mes choses!

Sonic agrandit les yeux et fait un pas en arrière.

- Bon, bon... t'énerves pas comme ça... Je m'excuse...

- Je ne m'énerve pas!

- C'est pour ça que tu as failli m'amputer des bras en m'ôtant ce livre?

- Continues comme ça et il va vraiment t'arriver malheur!

- Ça va, ça va! Je ne toucherai plus à rien; je te le promet... Content?

- Il vaut mieux pour toi que je le soie...

Knuckles ramasse aussi le livre sur les arts martiaux, histoire de camoufler la vraie raison de son comportement. Il suit Sonic des yeux alors qu'il s'éloigne de la fenêtre en marmottant. Soulagé, mais encore sous le coup de l'émotion, le gardien expire lentement.

Le Kama Sutra...

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il possédait cet ouvrage.

Il n'a, en effet, pas besoin de ce livre. Non pas qu'il le connaisse par coeur (qui oserait avouer ça, de toute manière), mais bien qu'il n'y voit pas d'intérêt vu sa condition de gardien solitaire.

Car, contrairement aux arts martiaux, le contenu de ce volume se pratique bien mal quand on vit seul. Il faut être deux. Et être prêt à partager des contacts, à s'explorer, à se... découvrir, puis finalement... à s'abandonner...

Knuckles avale sa salive et son regard retourne se poser sur Sonic.

Deux... un clair de lune... un baiser sur le canapé...

L'échidné est assailli par les souvenirs de la veille. Ce serait si bon de reprendre ce baiser où ils l'ont laissé... d'y ajouter des caresses et des étreintes...

Knuckles ferme les paupières tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il y a si longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de rapports s---

- Atchi!(reniflements) Il me faudrait un masque à gaz pour dépoussiérer cette baraque, ma parole... monologue Sonic en se frottant le nez avec son gant.

Knuckles ouvre brusquement les yeux.

Il demeure confus durant un bref moment avant de retrouver ses esprits. Par chance, Sonic ne regarde pas dans sa direction et ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Le gardien secoue la tête, comme si il cherchait à la débarrasser de toutes les images qui ne cessent d'y défiler. Il doit arrêter de fantasmer au sujet de Sonic. Il est jeune, naïf et innocent; c'est mal d'avoir de telles pensées.

Mais l'attrait du fruit défendu est si bigrement excitant...

Sonic continue de balayer tranquillement, se parlant tout seul comme un gamin dans un jeu imaginaire.

Ce même Sonic qui, hier soir, s'est mué en un petit charmeur en se vautrant dans son lit de façon si... provocante...

Knuckles lâche soudain le hérisson du regard et va flanquer les livres dans sa remise. Il les récupérera plus tard après s'être changé les idées. Quand c'est fait, il se dirige droit vers le lac et sa bonne eau fraîche.

Inutile de préciser qu'il n'y va pas dans l'intention de se laver, ni de se baigner...

_à suivre..._

**Knuckles a eu chaud, c'est le cas de le direX) Il en est au point de se jeter dans le lac pour se ressaisir, le pauvre...**

**Je me demande bien comment il a obtenu le Kama Sutra d'ailleurs... Je paris qu'il l'a eu en cadeauXD**

**Vos reviews sont toujours vivement appréciées^^  
**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour amis lecteurs!**

**Mayuu! Comment peux-tu oser dire que Knuckles est un pervers? Tu devrais faire comme moi et seulement le penserX).J'suis pas gentille là. Qu'on y songe deux secondes... Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait si on se mettait à en pincer très fort pour quelqu'un après être resté seul pendant longtemps? Selon moi, avoir des envies pressantes de "proximité" entre dans la catégorie des réactions normales.**

**Knuckles: Enfin, quelqu'un qui prend ma défense...**

**Wordslover: °°Hé! D'où est-ce que tu sors, toi? **

**Knuckles: Je fais partie de ton histoire, cervelle d'oiseau! Je suis donc là depuis le début!-_-'**

**Wordslover: °-°'Euh... oui, bien sûr... je le savais voyons... Et je ne suis pas une cervelle d'oiseau!**

**Knuckles: C'est sans doute parce que tu es sans cervelle...**

**Wordslover: Je prend ta défense et c'est les remerciements que j'ai? _Pervers!(ajouté à mi-voix)_  
**

**Knuckles: X(Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu?**

**Wordslover: °~°'(Regarde en l'air en sifflotant.)**

**Knuckles: Bon... ça va pour cette fois.(Pousse un grognement et s'éloigne.) Mais n'oublies pas que je reste dans le coin...**

**Wordslover: Tu parles d'un fichu caractère... **

**Bon... j'en suis où avec tout ça? Enfin... Pour la longueur de mes chapitres, bien ça va au gré de mon inspiration. Quand j'ai terminé d'en écrire un et qu'il est un peu court, j'ai énormément de difficulté à le rallonger. C'est comme ça. Désolée, j'y peux rien. **

**Et Strenks, si tu aimes voir le cheminement psychologique de Knuckles, je vais y revenir au prochain chapitre;)**

**The show must go on!(J'ai besoin de pratiquer mon anglaisXD)  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 22_

Encore un peu contrarié, Sonic balaie un amas de poussière vers la porte avant de l'expulser dehors.

- Je n'ai pas fouiné d'abord; je les ai trouvés, marmonne-t-il. Je ne les ai même pas ouverts, en plus...

Quand il a terminé, il jette un regard sur le résultat de son travail.

- Tout m'a l'air propre à pré--- Oh! j'ai oublié un coin, s'aperçoit-il en se dépêchant d'aller corriger son omission. C'est pas possible qu'il y ait autant de saleté au même endroit... Tiens? C'est quoi ça?

Un coup de balai vient de révéler l'existence d'un anneau de métal fixé au sol. Après quelques autres, il découvre finalement une trappe. Sans même songer qu'il brise ainsi sa promesse de ne plus toucher à rien, il attrape l'anneau et tire. Le lourd panneau de bois se soulève.

Lorsqu'il est complètement ouvert, Sonic plonge le regard dans la cavité.

- Hé... murmure-t-il. On dirait que le gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse n'est pas aussi vertueux qu'il veut le faire croire...

Il se penche et sa main se referme sur une bouteille emplie d'un liquide brun. Dans le trou, il y en a quatre autres, toutes intactes.

- Le cachottier... c'est du rhum! Et il y en a assez pour se saouler à mort! constate-t-il avant d'émettre un petit rire.

Ça doit être drôle de voir Knuckles prendre une cuite... Comment peut-il être lorsqu'il est ivre?

Le hérisson a déjà vu des gens sous l'effet de l'alcool; leur comportement s'en trouve changé. Ils disent ou font des choses dont ils s'abstiendraient dans leur état normal, des choses stupides ou déplacées. On le devine, le degré de stupidité est directement proportionnel à celui de l'ivresse.

Sonic a aussi remarqué que la gêne tend a disparaitre avec la consommation d'alcool. Les gens deviennent davantage ouverts aux autres, se laissent plus aisément approcher...

Le jeune hérisson a les joues qui rosissent.

Ce serait bien que Knuckles lui permette de s'approcher de lui... de se blottir contre son torse... Il peut presque sentir ses bras puissants l'enserrer... Sa main lui caresse doucement la tête et son souffle lui chatouille l'oreille gauche...

Sonic est secoué d'un frisson.

Quelque chose lui dit que ce n'est pas un frisson ordinaire. Sa peau picote et son coeur bas plus vite. C'est une sensation comparable à celle qu'il éprouve quand il court à toute vitesse... Sans ce petit plus causé par la possibilité de se casser la figure, mais à part ce point, la similitude est quasi parfaite.

Sonic adore courir. Et qu'est-ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on fait ce qu'on adore?

Du plaisir...

Le hérisson rougit au point ou son visage lui en brûle.

Depuis qu'il est sur Angel Island, il fait l'expérience d'émotions nouvelles, intenses et déroutantes. Et elles sont toutes reliées, de près ou de loin, à Knuckles. L'échidné est le seul à avoir suscité de telles émotions chez-lui jusqu'ici. Avec Tails, qui est son meilleur ami, c'est pourtant si simple... Ils s'amusent, se chamaillent et font pleins de trucs ensembles sans se prendre la tête. Leur amitié ne laisse aucun doute, ne soulève pas le moindre questionnement.

Rien à voir aux liens complexes qu'il tisse avec Knuckles. Des liens qu'il ne peut définir parce qu'ils semblent être en constante évolution. Ils sont uniques, inclassables. À vrai dire, la seule avenue que Sonic n'ait pas encore envisagée en est une qu'il ne connait pas.

Et puisqu'il en est question, il ne se sent pas du tout prêt à la connaitre, d'ailleurs. Avec tout ce qu'il entend au sujet des relations am--

- Voilà que je t'y reprend! fuse soudain la voix accusatrice du gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse.

Sonic se retourne brusquement, le coeur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Il est si troublé qu'il est incapable de formuler une parole. L'air indigné de Knuckles s'atténue en voyant son visage.

- Ça veut dire quoi, cette tête? Oui, c'est de l'alcool. Et après? Beaucoup de gens en possèdent et ils n'ont pas un problème de consommation pour autant...

Sonic baisse le regard sur la bouteille qu'il tient. Il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il l'avait dans les mains.

- De... consommation? répète-t-il.

- Oui, de consommation; ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quelques bouteilles de rhum que je suis nécessairement un ivrogne, si tu préfères.

Sonic entend ce que dit Knuckles, mais il ne peut pas se concentrer et donner une signification à cette suite de mots. Il s'efforce cependant de faire comme si il avait compris.

- Oh? Ah bon...

- Par contre, fouiller là où on a rien à faire signifie clairement qu'on est un fouineur. À présent, rends-moi ça!

Knuckles marche vers Sonic et lui retire la bouteille des mains avec un grognement. Le jeune hérisson n'esquisse pas le moindre petit geste pour se dérober.

- Désolé... bredouille-t-il.

- Désolé, désolé... tu passes ton temps à être désolé, s'exaspère le gardien. Tu pourrais faire comme je te demande au lieu d'être désolé, non?

Cette fois, Sonic saisit et il a une moue coupable. Il ne fait pas exprès de contrarier Knuckles, mais ça arriverait certainement moins souvent si il portait plus attention à ce qui, justement, le contrarie.

Il referme délicatement la trappe et se redresse... pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'échidné. Il a un haut-le-corps et fait un rapide petit pas vers l'arrière.

- Tu m'as l'air plutôt nerveux, constate Knuckles en fronçant les sourcils. Aurais-tu autre chose à te reprocher?

Son regard violet fixe Sonic, perçant, mais exempt de dureté. Pour le hérisson, c'est aussi efficace qu'un détecteur de mensonges.

Comment ne pas être sincère quand des yeux pareils vous sondent de cette manière?

- Arrête de me soupçonner tout-le-temps quoi! proteste-t-il, intimidé, mais aussi légèrement blessé. Ça me donne l'impression constante d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal!

- Bien sûr; c'est encore moi le fautif.

- Non... non, je veux dire...

- Tu veux dire quoi?

Sonic marque une pause.

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire au juste?

C'est pas vrai... Il est entrain de se perfectionner dans l'art d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile.

- Je... j'en sais rien, finit-il par dire piteusement.

À son grand étonnement, Knuckles secoue la tête avec un sourire amusé.

- Enfin... tu as au moins le mérite d'être honnête, conclue-t-il.

Sonic écarquille les yeux, puis il fronce les sourcils. Il espère ainsi masquer la gêne et le soulagement qu'il éprouve.

- Tu sais comment on appelle les gens dans ton genre? Des sadiques! feint-il de s'offusquer avant d'attraper son balai pour terminer son travail.

Il entend le gardien rigoler dans sa barbe et s'éloigner. Cela lui cause un genre de pétillement dans l'estomac. Si il ne se retenait pas, il danserait avec son balai. Heureusement, sa raison l'en empêche.

En effet, il se voit bien mal entrain d'expliquer la raison de cette bizarrerie à Knuckles...

_à suivre..._

**Et un autre de terminé! Ce n'est pas chouette ça_?^^_**

**Sonic: Super chouette!^^**

**Knuckles: Quelle chance; me voilà coincé avec _deux_ bavards enthousiastes à l'excès, à présent...-_-'**

**Sonic: Avoues que ça te plaît, au fond...:P**

**Wordslover: Aller; fais-nous un joli sourire!:3**

**Knuckles: -_-''(Roule des yeux.)**

**Wordslover et Sonic: :D :D  
**

**Knuckles: Ce qu'ils m'énervent...**

**Les reviews sont grandement appréciées^^  
**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Yé! C'est vendredi!^^**

**T'en fais pas Soumaya; je ne m'arrête pas aux insultes lancées à tort et à travers par des boules de poils, peu importe leur couleurX)**

**Et merci à toi et à Mayuu pour les reviews humoristiques; ça me fait des minis fictions à lire;D**

**En effet Strenks, Knuckles a changé depuis le début. C'est parce que sa façon de voir Sonic a beaucoup changé, elle aussiX) Comme je l'avais promis, je reviens à son point de vue dans ce chapitre. Il est encore au prise avec son conflit intérieur, pauvre de lui...**

**Je ne me sens pas d'humeur bavarde ce soir, alors on y va maintenant avec la fic.  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 23_

Tard dans l'après-midi, Knuckles va faire l'une de ses nombreuses visites journalières à l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Cette dernière l'accueille de son habituelle et chaleureuse luminescence verte.

- Tu ne changes pas d'idée; tu continues d'appuyer cette... déviance... lui reproche l'échidné.

L'émeraude brille avec un doux entêtement. Son idée est faite et il semble que rien ne pourra la renverser.

- Ça me dépasse! désespère Knuckles en s'adossant à sa protégée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu... tu... Oh! Comment tout ça va se terminer?

Il a beau les maîtriser, cela n'empêche pas ses pulsions de devenir de plus en plus fortes. C'est comme si les contenir ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Ce matin, quand il a pris la bouteille de rhum à Sonic, il a été assailli par l'une d'elles.

Le jeune hérisson était dans un coin, pratiquement acculé au mur. Il aurait pu se jeter sur lui sans prévenir... L'effet de surprise aurait joué en sa faveur en privant Sonic de sa seule défense, à savoir la vitesse.

Une fois pris, il n'aurait plus eu aucune chance.

Ça aurait été si facile de le maintenir, de plaquer son petit corps frêle et chaud du sien, tout contre le mur... L'avoir à sa merci, soumis à toutes ses envies... Ou, comble de ses désirs, tout-à-fait... consentant...

Le gardien ferme les yeux.

Son coeur galope, sa respiration s'approfondit, sa peau transpire...

Il est au sommet de l'excitation sexuelle.

- Oh! mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? murmure-t-il. Il va finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose...

Il soulève à demi les paupières et abaisse le regard.

Si Sonic arrivait maintenant, il se rendrait effectivement compte de quelque chose. Pour être plus précis, il découvrirait que Knuckles a une masculinité physiologiquement très bien portante... Ce serait assez pour que le jeune hérisson le croit exhibitionniste et ne veuille plus l'approcher à moins de 50 mètres.

À moins qu'il s'empresse de rebrousser chemin afin de trouver un coin tranquille où s'écrouler de rire...

Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus humiliant que de voir sa virilité susciter l'amusement chez celui pour qui on en pince?

Que quelqu'un d'autre assiste au spectacle? Là, ça serait la totale.

L'échidné se passe les mains dans le visage et se laisse glisser sur le sol.

- Du calme, s'intime-t-il. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. Sur ces arbres, par exemple... ces arbres doucement agités par le vent... Un vent... de l'ouest qui transporte l'air humide de l'océan... L'océan... les vagues... la plage...

Il visualise la mer et son chuintement apaisant... l'horizon à perte de vue... Son corps se détend progressivement jusqu'à un complet état de paix. Il peut toujours compter sur les beautés du monde pour se ressaisir.

Le gardien demeure longuement ainsi, plongé dans une méditation bienfaisante. Encore une fois, il y trouve le réconfort dont il a besoin.

- Je me doutais bien que je te trouverais ici, déclare alors une voix boudeuse. Tu es obligé de rester là si longtemps?

Knuckles ouvre les yeux.

À quelques mètres de lui, Sonic se tient debout, les bras croisés. Il tape du pied comme un parent attendant les explications de son rejeton qui rentre à la maison plus tard que prévu.

- C'est ça; moi je balaie toute ta maison et toi, tu me plantes là pour aller tenir compagnie à ta pierre adorée, reprend le hérisson, sarcastique.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça! réplique le gardien avec emportement. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas!

- Oh! pardonne-moi d'interrompre votre petit tête-à-tête! feint de se confondre Sonic en joignant les mains devant lui comme si il implorait la clémence du gardien. Vous devez avoir tant de choses à vous dire...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas le cas?

- Tu peux parler avec les pierres toi? Je voudrais bien voir ça...

- L'Émeraude Maîtresse n'a rien d'une simple pierre! Elle a une âme et vit, comme n'importe quel autre être vivant. Et comme tout être vivant, elle a droit à de la considération!

Sonic recroise les bras avec une mine sombre.

- Et moi alors? Je n'y ai pas droit, peut-être? Quand tu ne t'entraînes pas, tu médites, et quand tu ne médites pas, tu es avec cette émeraude. Pendant ce temps là, j'en suis réduit à balayer pour m'occuper et je parle tout seul...

Knuckles le considère un instant tandis qu'un certain amusement le gagne.

Sonic est vraiment tout un personnage. Qui d'autre que lui peut le surprendre, le décontenancer, l'agacer, le mettre en colère, l'amuser et même l'attendrir en l'espace de deux minutes?

Ce hérisson est comme une tornade; il chambarde tout sur son passage et ne laisse personne indifférent.

- On jurerait entendre un enfant gâté, laisse tomber Knuckles.

Il reçoit un regard aussi vert que furibond.

- Je ne plaisante pas, ajoute le gardien.

- Moi non plus, pour ton information, rétorque Sonic.

Knuckles se met à ricaner malgré lui.

- Pourquoi tu ne me prends pas au sérieux? enchaîne Sonic, ulcéré par cette réaction. Je te dis que je ne plaisante pas!

- C'est bien ça le pire, nargue l'échidné. Il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de venir ici, à ce que je sache. Contrairement à une émeraude, tu as le privilège d'avoir des jambes...

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu accordes plus d'importance à cette émeraude qu'à ton ami!

- Mon travail est de garder l'Émeraude Maîtresse; pas de distraire un petit hérisson.

- D'abord, je ne suis pas PETIT! Et puis... et puis il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie...

Sonic a prononcé cette dernière phrase d'une voix penaude avant de tourner le dos à l'échidné. Sa petite scène n'ayant pas porté fruit, il va essayer une approche plus subtile... Si il pense le rouler de cette manière...

D'un autre côté, il n'a pas tort; la vie n'est pas uniquement faite pour travailler. Même le plus vaillant a besoin de se délasser à un moment ou a un autre.

Knuckles a une idée qui fait naître un léger rictus au coin de sa bouche.

- C'est vrai; tu as raison, déclare-t-il. Bon alors... qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse? Tu as projeté quelque chose de spécifique?

La réponse ne vient pas tout-de-suite. De toute évidence, Sonic ne s'attendait pas à une "lutte" aussi courte. Il décroise les bras et fait demi-tour.

- Hein? fait-il avec ahurissement.

- Quoi "hein"? singe le gardien en se mettant debout. Tu veux de la considération, oui ou non?

- Euh... si...

- Où est le problème alors?

- Bien... je ne pensais pas que... tu serais d'accord...

- Je ne suis pas aussi prévisible que tu le croyais, donc.

- Je n'ai jamais cru ça...

Sonic frotte son bras gauche de sa main droite dans un geste timide. Il était si fanfaron il y a quelques instants à peine...

Contradictoire, ce hérisson.

- Combien de temps allons-nous rester là comme deux idiots? s'impatiente Knuckles.

- Et... si tu m'apprenais des techniques d'arts martiaux? propose Sonic sur un ton hésitant.

- C'est une idée comme une autre...

- Chouette! Dis... tu pratiques quels arts martiaux, au juste?

Le hérisson le considère avec intérêt, les oreilles dressées avec curiosité. Cela accentue encore la jeunesse de ses traits et rappelle que si il se comporte parfois comme un enfant, c'est parce qu'il en est presque encore un, en fait.

Knuckles sourit intérieurement car il préfère ne pas trop s'extérioriser.

Il le fait déjà bien assez à son goût sans que ce soit volontaire...

_à suivre..._

**Je sais pas si vous aviez remarqué auparavant, mais j'avais eu la drôle d'idée de rendre Sonic jaloux de L'Émeraude Maîtresse(oui, je sais que vous préférez l'appeler la Master Emerald;P). Eh bien là, c'est vraiment flagrant. Sauf pour KnucklesXD Il finira par comprendre un jour, sans doute...**

**Espérons seulement que les techniques qu'il va montrer à Sonic ne seront pas tirées du Kama SutraX) Ça alors, je ne me pensais pas si tordue:\**

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review SVP!  
**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Un autre weekend en vue, super!^^**

**Là, vous allez voir la mise en place du "noeud" de ma fic. À vrai dire, c'était l'idée de base au départ, quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Je trouvais que ça commençait trop abruptement, alors j'ai écrit ce qui est devenu mon premier chapitre. Le reste s'est tout simplement enchaîné au gré de mon imagination. **

**Et voilà le résultat^^ Je ne pensais jamais écrire une histoire aussi longue, c'est sûr^^**

**Finalement Strenks, j'ai décidé que l'enseignement de Knuckles serait "clean". Je n'ai donc pas creusé l'idée davantage. Pas trop déçue j'espère... C'est juste que je veux préserver la tension pour ce qui s'en vient...;)**

**Soumaya et Mayuu... vous êtes juste trop marrantes avec vos reviewsXD J'vais avoir des problèmes à écrire des trucs sérieux là, moi qui suis siii sérieuse habituellement...X)**

**Faudrait que j'écrive une comédie un de ces jours... J'ai déjà une petite idée débile qui germe dans un coin de mon cerveauX)**

**Et c'est parti pour le chapitre!  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 24_

Après le repas du soir, Knuckles note que des nuages menaçants s'amoncellent à l'ouest. Cela signifie qu'un orage approche, forcément.

C'est bien sa veine.

Si ce n'est qu'un désagrément pour la majorité des gens, un orage peut devenir carrément cauchemardesque pour le gardien. Sur son île, il est exposé aux déchaînements de Dame Nature comme nul part ailleurs, sans pouvoir y échapper. Son seul recours consiste à préparer sa demeure à la tempête du mieux qu'il le peut.

Le point faible d'une maison, on le sait, ce sont ses fenêtres. C'est donc à elles que l'échidné s'attaque en premier. Il a pris soin de les munir de lourds volets de bois qui, en plus de s'installer rapidement, se sont révélés forts efficaces par le passé.

Marteau en main et grimpé dans une échelle, il se met donc à claquemurer ses fenêtres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Knuckles sursaute et évite de peu une dégringolade en-bas de son échelle. Le coeur battant, il se tourne vers Sonic qui est apparu subitement derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête? s'écrie-t-il avec emportement. Tu essaies de me tuer ou quoi?

- Non... c'est juste que j'aime bien surprendre les gens, répond Sonic avec un sourire contrit.

- Recommence et tu risques de l'être douloureusement, surpris...

- Je ne le referai plus, là.

- Je te le conseille fortement.

Après avoir souligné cette mise en garde d'un regard irrité, le gardien se remet à fixer minutieusement ses volets.

- Alors... qu'est-ce que tu fais? réitère Sonic sur un ton prudent.

- Je prépare la maison en prévision de l'orage, grogne son interlocuteur sans le regarder.

- Ah bon? Tu es le premier que je vois faire ça... T'as peur des orages?

- Je sais surtout de quoi ils sont capables ici.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont pires ici qu'en bas?

- Tu le verras bien assez tôt; celui qui s'amène ne m'a pas l'air commode...

Sonic dirige son regard vers l'ouest où se forment des nuages sombres et compacts. Ils avancent lentement, signe qu'ils sont lourds, gorgés d'une quantité d'eau phénoménale. Il lui semble même entendre le grondement sourd du tonnerre au loin.

- C'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air joli... admet-il en plissant le nez. T'as déjà eu des dégâts à cause des orages?

- Si des fenêtres défoncées, une maison inondée et sens dessus-dessous sont, pour toi, considérés comme des dégâts, alors oui, grommèle Knuckles.

- Ah, fait Sonic sans relever le sarcasme de ses paroles. Euh... juste une autre petite chose...

- Quoi encore?

- Bien... c'est au sujet d'hier... Je n'ai pratiquement aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé... C'est normal?

Fort heureusement, l'expression de Knuckles ne peut être vue du hérisson, ni la subite coloration de son museau.

- Ouais... c'est un... effet secondaire d'une trop forte dose... répond-t-il en enfonçant un clou dans un des volets.

- Et... euh... je ne t'ai pas causé trop de problèmes?

Le gardien a le coeur qui saute un battement.

Non... il ne doit pas penser à cette soirée... Mais il faut tout-de-même qu'il réponde à Sonic...

- Tu disais toutes les bêtises qui te passaient par la tête... fait-il mine de se rappeler. Tu te comportais comme un gamin de quatre ans... Tu tenais à peine debout et tu ajoutais des "z" à presque tous les mots que tu prononçais... Sans oublier que tu me suivais partout comme mon ombre...

Derrière lui, Sonic échappe un petit grognement embarrassé.

- J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas poser cette question, regrette-t-il.

Knuckles pousse un soupir de soulagement en lui-même. Il ne s'en est pas trop mal tiré.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas avec ça, lâche-t-il sur un ton détaché.

N'accordant pas davantage d'attention à son interlocuteur, le gardien se concentre sur sa tâche. Il veille à ce que chaque volet soit solidement fixé au cadrage de la fenêtre, ainsi que l'un à l'autre. De cette manière, il obtient le maximum d'étanchéité et, plus important encore, de résistance.

Au bout d'un moment, il lance distraitement un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Sonic est toujours là, étonnamment silencieux et sage.

Alors que pour attirer l'attention, la plupart des gens doivent être dérangeants, lui n'a qu'à faire exactement l'opposé. C'est à la fois amusant et consternant comme constat.

Toujours est-il qu'avec un sourire rêveur, Sonic regarde fixement devant lui, le menton un peu relevé et l'air absorbé.

Or, la seule chose qui se trouve au centre de son champs de vision, à part l'échelle, est Knuckles.

Ce dernier lève un sourcil intrigué, attendant que le hérisson réagisse au fait qu'il se soit retourné. Cependant, les secondes passent sans que Sonic semble se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Il reste là à regarder le gardien, les yeux mi-clos et une expression très douce sur le visage. Pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour comprendre que le contenu de ses pensées est plaisant. Et comme il n'y a rien de particulièrement plaisant dans une échelle...

_**Ce serait moi qui l'intéresserait comme ça?**_

C'est gênant comme supposition, mais aussi curieusement flatteur.

À quoi Sonic peut-il bien songer tout en le fixant de cette façon?

Le coeur de l'échidné se met à battre plus fort.

Il a peut-être envie de se serrer contre lui, comme il l'a fait hier... Oh... la façon avec laquelle son museau fourrageait dans son dos...

_**Ne pense pas à ça!**_

Pressentant la germination de réponses un peu trop chaudes dans la terre fertile de son imagination, Knuckles s'empresse d'arrêter là le processus.

- Hé! interpelle-t-il. Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider au lieu de rêvasser.

- Hein? Oh... euh... si... si, bien sûr... répond Sonic avec confusion.

Il a baissé les yeux nerveusement et des rougeurs colorent maintenant ses joues. Knuckles ne peut s'empêcher de se questionner.

Peut-être que Sonic le fixait sans le voir, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Normal, dans ce cas, d'être gêné parce qu'on est surpris à fixer quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

Par contre, ça l'est également, sinon plus, quand c'est intentionnel...

Cette dernière hypothèse est beaucoup trop aguichante pour que Knuckles s'y attarde. Il feint donc l'indifférence et se détourne pour jauger la qualité de ses solidifications.

- Bon, eh bien... tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de la fenêtre de la remise... Et tandis que tu y es, assure-toi de bien en fermer la porte et d'engager le loquet extérieur.

- C'est comme si c'était fait!

Sonic détale aussitôt, sa gêne remplacée par un enthousiasme empressé.

Il veut tellement bien faire. Il y a des trésors de gentillesse à l'intérieur de ce petit monstre bleu.

Un petit monstre attachant... et attirant...

- L'océan est calme et mon esprit aussi, fait l'échidné à voix basse. Le soleil brille, le ciel est clair et la brise est fraîche. Calme, sérénité, détente... calme, sérénité, détente... Calme-toi Knuckles... et fixe donc ces fichus volets avant que cet orage te tombe dessus.

Avec un soupir, il se remet à son travail.

Si il faut qu'il passe la soirée enfermé dans la maison avec Sonic, il va lui falloir plus que l'océan pour se changer les idées.

Cela lui fait une autre raison pour ne pas apprécier les orages, tiens...

_à suivre..._

**Et voilà!^^ **

**J'espère que vous aimez... et n'oubliez pas de commenter SVP!  
**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Salut!^^**

**J"ai sorti mon vélo cette semaine. J'adore le vélo parce que ça va plus vite que marcher et que c'est moi qui conduis, pour une fois. XD Blagues à part, je déteste être assise dans une auto; ça me donne le goût de dormir. Probablement que ça va changer quand j'aurai le volant entre les mains car j'aime beaucoup les jeux vidéos où on conduit des trucs.^^ Bon, c'est pas la même chose qu'en vrai, mais quand même...**

**Soumaya, Mayuu, vous savez quoi? Vous devriez vraiment vous mettre à écrire des fics. Sérieusement, vous êtes des marrantes!:)**

**Et toi Strenks, tu as raison; il va y avoir du spectacle^^ Mais ce ne sera pas juste parce que Knuckles et Sonic vont être coincés à l'intérieur... En désespoir de cause, Knuckles va se rabattre sur une solution qui l'aidera pendant un temps. Sauf que... non, je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Qui lira, saura:P  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 25_

Sachant qu'il devra bientôt rentrer, Sonic se dépense le plus possible en courant comme un dératé. Cela lui permettra d'être plus calme pendant la soirée et, il l'espère, moins dérangeant pour Knuckles.

Étant donné sa nature hyperactive, il trouve difficile d'être confiné dans un espace réduit. Si il lui fallait passer plusieurs jours dans de telles conditions, il en deviendrait dingue, ou presque.

Parfois, il envie Knuckles et son calme. Lorsque le gardien déploie de l'énergie, c'est dans un but précis. Il sait garder ses forces pour les utiliser quand il en a besoin.

Enfin, lorsqu'il n'est pas en pétard.

Sous l'influence de la colère, l'échidné devient comme une locomotive emballée; il fonce tête première et gare à ce qui sera sur son passage.

Sonic soupire tristement.

Ils sont si différents l'un de l'autre... Pas étonnant qu'il y ait de la friction entre eux...

Trouvant que l'air est nettement plus frais tout-à-coup, le hérisson lève les yeux vers le ciel. Les sombres nuages orageux sont maintenant tout près et le vent s'est mis à souffler. Ce n'est qu'une questions de minutes avant que la furie des éléments s'abatte sur l'île.

Ne tenant pas à assister au spectacle en direct, Sonic décide donc de mettre le cap sur la maison. Une fois arrivé, il la contourne pour accéder à la porte d'entrée et passe à un cheveu d'emboutir Knuckles.

- Ah! tu es là toi! le gronde ce dernier. Tu tiens à être foudroyé ou quoi? Tu es une cible de choix pour un éclair à cette altitude, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas...

Comme pour souligner ses paroles, un roulement de tonnerre s'élève et se prolonge sans gagner en décibels. Il rappelle le grognement d'une bête tapie dans l'ombre qui menace d'attaquer à tout moment. Ce grognement est annonciateur du danger et il en est de même pour le tonnerre, voix de la tempête.

Essoufflé et pas très rassuré, Sonic suit le gardien dans sa demeure. Il le regarde clore la porte et vérifier qu'elle est bien verrouillée afin d'éviter que le vent l'arrache et s'en fasse un cerf-volant.

- Nous somme en sécurité ici... n'est-ce pas? s'enquiert le hérisson.

- Assurément plus qu'à l'extérieur, de lui répondre Knuckles.

L'échidné se dirige vers son modeste foyer dans l'intention, sans doute, d'y allumer un feu. C'est ce qu'en déduit Sonic étant donné que le gardien lui a demandé, plus tôt, de rentrer plusieurs bûches. Il est vrai que par un temps pareil, l'intérieur d'une maison peut vite devenir inconfortable à cause de l'humidité et de la fraîcheur.

Sonic se met à sourire et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

Inutile de s'en faire avec un hôte aussi prévoyant...

* * *

Accroupi devant le foyer, Knuckles souffle doucement sur les petites flammes du feu pour les nourrir en oxygène.

Depuis qu'il a verrouillé la porte, il pose chaque geste de façon calculée dans un but très précis; se garder occupé le plus longtemps possible. Cependant, une fois que le feu sera bien pris, il devra trouver rapidement autre chose.

Il entend Sonic s'installer dans le canapé avec un soupir d'aise.

**_Oh non... le canapé..._**

Le feu; il doit s'occuper du---

- C'est chouette un feu de foyer pour une soirée comme celle-là, déclare soudain Sonic. Ça crée une atmosphère chaleureuse et relaxante... Tu trouves pas?

Le gardien se retourne. Sonic est allongé à plat ventre et balance ses pieds au-dessus de lui. Le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, il considère Knuckles en souriant comme un bienheureux.

Il a l'air d'un gamin; d'un charmant petit gamin doté d'un minois joli à croquer...

_**Pitié... Si il y a une puissance divine dans les environs, il faut qu'elle vienne à mon aide!**_

- Oui... acquiesce Knuckles en maîtrisant son émoi. Je trouve aussi.

- Il ne manque que des guimauves, des contes effrayants et des chants traditionnels.

- On dirait une sorte de rituel...

- Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais participé à une soirée autour d'un bon vieux feu de camp?

Recevant une réponse négative, Sonic se lance alors dans un récit impliquant une réunion autour d'un feu de camp. Knuckles l'écoute distraitement en contemplant les flammes qui prennent de la vigueur dans le foyer.

Le bavardage du jeune hérisson met vraiment de la vie dans cette maison, qui était plutôt silencieuse auparavant. Honnêtement, Knuckles regrette de moins en moins le silence, ainsi que la solitude. Il est même certain que le bruit et la présence de la vie vont lui manquer quand ils partiront.

C'est une façon détournée d'admettre que Sonic va lui manquer, il en est conscient.

Inutile de se leurrer; il s'est attaché à son pensionnaire. Et le terme "attaché" est un euphémisme dans son cas. Il est obsédé, obnubilé par le hérisson et la perspective de son départ lui est de plus en plus difficile à accepter.

Il doit se l'avouer; il ne veut plus que Sonic parte. Il veut qu'il reste. Il désire le garder ici, auprès de lui.

Si on lui avait dit ça il y a quelques jours, il aurait qualifié le tout de comédie fantastique. Ou de psychose.

Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il redécouvre tout ce dont il s'était volontairement privé parce qu'il craignait de--

- Hé! un jeu de cartes! lance Sonic avec bonne humeur. On pourrait jouer une partie... Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

- Pourquoi pas, soupire Knuckles en s'arrachant de sa contemplation.

Jouer aux cartes, c'est mieux que d'écouter parler Sonic en laissant vagabonder son esprit. Si au moins il pouvait engourdir ces fichues méninges...

Il se met debout et tourne le dos au feu pour aller rejoindre Sonic. C'est alors que quelque chose retient son attention.

_La bouteille de rhum._

Le regard de l'échidné vient de tomber sur le rhum confisqué à Sonic, cet après-midi.

Du rhum; le péché des pirates, des marins, des hommes vivant à la dure qui ont besoin de la boisson la plus corsée pour s'enivrer. Il vient à bout du plus robuste et du plus tourmenté. Il vous fait oublier vos soucis, vous libère de vos tensions et vous rend simple ce qui est compliqué.

Voilà l'engourdissement qu'il faut à Knuckles.

Il se prend aussitôt un verre et y verse de l'alcool. Il en boit une bonne rasade qui lui brûle le gosier en y descendant. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cet effet. À vrai dire, il ne se rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où il a apprécié un bon verre de rhum.

C'est dire à quel point sa vie était devenue un long fleuve tranquille...

- Tu me laisses goûter? demande Sonic en le voyant faire.

- Hors de question, refuse tout net le gardien.

- Pourquoi? Je ne serais pas le premier mineur à toucher un verre d'alcool, monsieur à-cheval-sur-les-principes...

Knuckles sent ses joues qui picotent.

Si il était vraiment "à cheval sur les principes", il ne serait pas entrain de boire pour calmer ses envies de---

_**Zen Knuckles... reste zen...**_

- Parce que vu ta réaction au médicament que je t'ai donné, tu risques de rouler sous la table après deux gorgées, rétorque-t-il sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

Sonic lui jette un regard insulté.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste qui veut garder son rhum pour lui tout seul!

- Je le dis surtout parce que je ne veux pas d'un petit hérisson malade de boisson sur les bras.

- Je ne suis pas un PETIT HÉRISSON!

Sonic se détourne et croise les bras sur la table avec un grognement vexé. Knuckles doit contenir un ricanement devant sa mine boudeuse.

Il a trouvé de quoi occuper son esprit, finalement; il va casser les pieds au lieu de se les faire casser. Ça ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses.

L'échidné prend une autre gorgée de rhum et un sentiment de détente l'envahit.

La soirée ne sera peut-être pas si mal, après-tout...

_à suivre..._

**Tous les ingrédients sont maintenant en place. Mais en place pour quoi donc?**

**Au prochain chapitre!^^  
**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Me voici, me voilà!^^**

**J'espère que vous avez passé de Joyeuses Pâques, sans overdose de chocolat. Moi, je ne crains pas ce problème parce que j'aime le chocolat en petites doses. Je suis plutôt du genre à avoir la langue qui brûle parce que mes croustilles sont trop épicées. Ma mère dit que je vais le regretter un jour, quand j'aurai des brûlements d'estomac. Justement, je le regretterai rendue là. Chips BBQ, vinaigre, red hot chili peppers(hi! hi! comme le band), je vous aaaiiimeee!XD**

**Soumaya... pourquoi? Pourquoi ta soeur a-t-elle perdue CETTE clé? Pourquoi le monde est si cruel? **

**Bon, ça va pour la drama queenXD. Sérieusement, je suis déçue de devoir attendre encore plus longtemps, mais faut ce qui faut. En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'encouragements, tu sais où me trouverXD**

**Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça, Strenks. Quand je me relis, je me rend compte qu'effectivement, je cultive le suspense. J'suis bizarre moi... Je passe mon temps à dire que je n'aime pas attendre et je fais patienter les autres.-_-' Ce chapitre là va t'en donner plus à te mettre sous la dent, promis!**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne suis pas surprise que tu écrives des fics sur Bleach, Mayuu. Sans doute que le fait que je soie allée voir ton blog y est pour quelque chose...XD Sérieusement, est-ce que tes fics sont sur ton blog? Si oui, il se pourrait que j'aille y jeter un oeil...;) **

**Au boulot maintenant!^^ Dans ce chapitre, Sonic va flipper grave...X)  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 26_

Allongé sur le canapé et bien à l'abri sous une couverture, Sonic fixe le feu agonisant dans le foyer. Dehors, l'orage est déchaîné; vent, pluie et tonnerre se superposent dans un vacarme incessant. Les volets empêchent les éclairs d'offrir leur spectacle, mais on devine qu'ils zèbrent le ciel noir régulièrement.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, Sonic soupire doucement. On pourrait croire que le tintamarre extérieur est le responsable de cette insomnie, mais il n'en est rien.

Cette soirée en compagnie de Knuckles est certainement le plus agréable moment qu'il ait passé avec lui. Ils ont joué à de multiples jeux de cartes, ont discuté de tout et de rien. Ils ont bien rigolé, même si le gardien semblait s'être donné comme mission de le faire tourner chèvre.

Il y serait sûrement arrivé si il n'avait pas été si souriant, détendu et loquace.

Pour la première fois, Knuckles a démontré un réel plaisir à partager du temps avec son invité. Bien sûr, le rhum a sans doute joué un rôle dans cette bonne humeur exceptionnelle, Sonic ne s'en cache pas. Mais le fait est qu'il s'est senti complètement accepté de l'échidné, ce soir.

Accepté et apprécié.

Sonic sourit.

Il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Il est pratiquement comblé. La seule chose qui pourrait le rendre plus heureux encore, c'est de se rapprocher davantage de Knuckles.

Sauf que cette fois, ce ne serait pas au sens figuré.

Le rapprochement qu'il a en tête est un peu plus... physique...

Le jeune hérisson serre sa couverture autour de lui, imaginant que ce sont des bras... des bras forts et puissants... Ils l'enferment dans une étreinte sécurisante, protectrice... possessive... Il n'a qu'une idée; aller rejoindre le gardien dans son lit et se pelotonner contre son torse pour matérialiser cette sensation imaginaire.

Et c'est cette idée qui fait que le sommeil le fuit. Il lui est impossible de la chasser. Elle est si insistante que Sonic commence à envisager de lui céder. Si au moins il ne craignait pas une mauvaise réaction de son hôte autant qu'il peut en souhaiter une bonne...

Il se rappelle alors d'une boutade qu'a faite Knuckles avant d'aller se coucher et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être y recourir.

_"N'hésite pas à me réveiller si tu as trop peur de l'orage..."_

Le gardien a affiché un sourire en coin tout en prononçant ces mots et Sonic a eu l'étrange impression qu'il le défiait. Qu'il le défiait d'oser le réveiller, plus exactement. Défi que le hérisson a de plus en plus envie de relever, ne serait-ce que pour voir la réaction qu'il obtiendrait.

Et puis, sait-on jamais, il découvrirait peut-être que le défi de l'échidné était en fait une invitation à venir se lover contre son épaisse et douce fourrure rouge...

Un afflux de sang gagne les joues de Sonic.

Pourquoi il désire tant la proximité de Knuckles?

Il souffre peut-être d'un truc remontant à la petite enfance, du genre carence affective, sans le savoir... Oui, sans le savoir, parce que le problème avec la petite enfance, c'est qu'on ne s'en souvient généralement peu ou pas du tout.

L'oreille gauche de Sonic se tord tout-à-coup avec agacement. Un espèce de petit claquement sec et régulier lui parvient. En écoutant plus attentivement, il comprend bientôt de quoi il s'agit.

De l'eau qui goutte sur une surface dure. Le son le plus irritant qui soit.

Et lorsqu'on ne peut pas dormir, ce son s'en trouve invariablement décuplé, ainsi que l'irritation encourue.

_**Zut! Je ne peux même pas faire de l'insomnie tranquille!**_

Avec une plainte contrariée, Sonic rabat sa couverture et se lève. Il va devoir situer cette fuite. Il se frotte les paupières et regarde autour de lui. À par le coin où se trouve le foyer, ce sont les ténèbres complets.

Si il veut trouver la fuite, il lui faut d'abord être capable de la voir.

Il s'approche du foyer et s'accroupit pour réanimer le feu. Il réussit plus ou moins efficacement, mais cela lui donne assez de lumière pour mettre la main sur une lanterne. Il l'allume à l'aide d'un tison, faisant presque flamber ses gants par la même occasion. Son problème d'éclairage réglé, il peut se charger de la fuite.

Rapidement, il repère un indice probant: une tache sombre sur le bois sec du plancher...

Une flaque d'eau?

Sonic s'approche et tend la main au-dessus de la tache.

_Plic!_

Une sensation froide et humide sur le dos de sa main l'informe qu'il a vu juste. Il lève les yeux et découvre l'origine de la fuite.

Aidée par un vent démentiel, l'eau de pluie a réussi à s'infiltrer par le toit et fuit maintenant, on l'aura deviné, du plafond. Et un plafond, c'est haut, surtout quand on est en pleine nuit et qu'on est fatigué.

- Comment je fais pour arrêter ce bruit? marmonne Sonic en se grattant la tête.

Une chose est sûre, il n'y arrivera pas en restant planté là. Il se met donc à farfouiller un peu partout à la recherche d'une solution. Sonic n'est pas un bricoleur. Il a toujours laissé ce genre de boulots aux soins de Tails, qui s'en acquitte à merveille et avec le sourire. Le hérisson lui offre pourtant son aide, mais il s'obstine à la refuser.

Un jour, il lui a demandé pourquoi et il a reçu cette réponse:

_"Je ne veux pas te vexer Sonic, mais chaque fois que tu répares un truc, eh bien... Soit il nécessite encore plus de réparations qu'avant, soit... il se retrouve à la casse..."_

Le hérisson pousse un grognement à ce souvenir. Parfois, Tails manque vraiment de tact...

- T'as besoin d'quelque chose?

Sonic se retourne vivement et, naturellement, tombe sur Knuckles. Ce dernier le considère, les paupières à demi baissées. Il chancelle un peu sur ses jambes, probablement parce qu'il a été tiré du sommeil. Probablement aussi parce que son taux d'alcoolémie est encore assez élevé pour qu'on lui appose une vignette de haute inflammabilité sur le front.

- Knuckles? Comment tu as fait pour te rendre jusqu'ici sans te casser la figure? se surprend Sonic en faisant les yeux ronds. C'est plus sombre que dans une caverne ici...

Le gardien se met à sourire.

- J'connais si bien cette maison que j'ai pas besoin d'voir où j'vais, explique-t-il tranquillement. Alooors... Toi? Qu'est-ce tu fabriques?

- Bien... il y a de l'eau qui goutte du plafond et c'est assez énervant, tu vois... s'excuse presque Sonic. C'est juste là...

Il désigne la fuite du doigt, mais Knuckles ne daigne pas y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Faut colmater d'l'extérieur pour que ça arrête, déclare l'échidné avec un hochement de tête. Pour ça, faut qu'y fasse beau et qu'ça soit le jour. Y'a rien à faire pour le moment... à part d'placer un récipient dessous.

Sa diction lente et hésitante confirme qu'il est toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool. De plus, il sourit sans arrêt et ne quitte pas Sonic des yeux. Le hérisson en est à la fois gêné et ravi.

- Je fais quoi alors? interroge-t-il, penaud. Je me bouche les oreilles?

Knuckles secoue légèrement la tête, puis la penche de côté.

- T'as qu'à venir dans la chambre, propose-t-il sur un ton chaleureux. T'entendras rien de là.

- Et... et toi?

- Moi?

- C'est que... je veux pas encore t'obliger à dormir sur le canapé...

- Hé... t'en fais pas...

Knuckles avance vers le hérisson jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez-à-nez.

- Tu sais qu'j'ai un grand lit, pas vrai? ajoute-t-il sans détour.

Les yeux écarquillés, Sonic se sent rougir de la tête aux pieds. Il est figé, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

- Aies pas peur, lui murmure l'échidné de façon rassurante. J'vais pas t'dévorer... J'suis pas méchant...

Il lève la main gauche et, incrédule, Sonic reçoit une caresse sur la joue. Le gardien élargit son sourire et, délicatement, le saisit par le menton.

- T'as une mignonne p'tite figure... vraiment mignonne... complimente-t-il.

Sonic réprime un frisson et son coeur part au galop. Il est entrain de rêver. Il s'est endormi sur le canapé avec cette idée fixe d'aller retrouver Knuckles dans son lit et---

- À quoi tu penses? interroge le gardien en lui frottant gentiment l'épaule gauche.

Son regard rencontre celui de Sonic. Son si mystérieux et beau regard violet... Il est doux, tendre, tel que le hérisson a tant voulu qu'il soit envers lui. Seulement...

Seulement, l'échidné est ivre et quand on est ivre, on dit et on fait des choses stupides. Des choses qu'on risque fort de regretter, d'avoir honte ou de tout simplement ne pas se rappeler. Tout ce qui pourrait se passer ce soir ne risque guère de se reproduire par la suite.

Or, la privation est beaucoup plus cruelle quand on a connu le délice dont on nous prive...

L'estomac de Sonic se serre douloureusement et il se détourne.

- Il est tard; il faut... que je dorme, laisse-t-il tomber à contre-coeur en marchant vers le canapé.

Durant un instant, Knuckles demeure silencieux. Puis, son cerveau embrumé ayant assimilé ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il se met à protester.

- Hé mais... tu peux pas rester là... avec cette goutte qui va t'empêcher d'dormir... fait-il, sincèrement concerné.

Sonic s'arrête et baisse tristement la tête.

- C'est... c'est mieux comme ça, objecte-t-il doucement.

De nouveau, le gardien se tait un court moment.

- Tu veux pas dormir dans ma chambre alors? finit-il par se décevoir.

Sonic ferme les yeux et pince les lèvres.

Si il veut dormir dans la chambre de Knuckles?

Autant demander à un enfant si il veut aller à Disneyland...

- Oui... euh non, je veux dire... C'est pas que je veux pas... C'est juste que tu as bu et... que tu vas le regretter demain et... et tu vas m'en vouloir de---

Le jeune hérisson s'interrompt en se rendant compte qu'il est au bord des larmes. Ça devient une habitude, on dirait.

Pourquoi ne prend-t-il pas ce qui passe au lieu de jouer les vertueux? Il souhaite seulement sentir l'échidné contre lui et s'endormir à ses côtés. C'est tout ce qu'il demande.

Ce n'est pas comme si il avait des projets lubriques...

Quoique de se retrouver étroitement collé contre Knuckles pourrait peut-être le faire changer d'avis... peut-être...

Le souffle du hérisson se bloque soudain car deux bras lui enlacent la taille par derrière. Il doit se retenir pour ne pas bondir au plafond.

- J'comprend pas d'quoi tu parles, confie le gardien en se collant affectueusement à lui.

Il faut un moment à la mâchoire de Sonic avant qu'elle se décide à lui obéir de nouveau.

- T-t-tu me demanderais pas d'aller dans... ta chambre s-si tu n'avais pas pris de rhum... explique-t-il en bégayant d'énervement. Tu ne veux p-pas vraiment que... j'y aille...

- C'est pas vrai... J'en ai envie depuis que tu m'as embrassé... rétorque Knuckles, le menton posé sur son épaule.

Cette fois, Sonic hoquète de stupeur.

- Em... embra-ssé?

- Tu t'rappelles pas?

- N-n-non...

Knuckles a un petit rire grave et le serre plus fort.

- Quand j't'ai réanimé au bord du lac, tu m'as embrassé... Et hier soir, on s'est embrassé encore... T'es un vrai p'tit coquin quand tu t'y mets...

Ces troublantes révélations jettent la confusion la plus totale dans l'esprit de Sonic.

Il ne se souvient de rien de tout ça.

C'est le néant complet.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que le gardien le qualifie de petit coquin? Il devient à nouveau tout rouge.

- J'ai... j'ai fait ça? Tu en es... certain? s'enquière-t-il avec réticence.

- T'étais super sexy, répond Knuckles sur un ton éloquent.

Le jeune hérisson n'arrive pas à y croire. Il aurait aguiché le gardien sans en avoir le moindre souvenir?

**_Ooh! C'est tellement embarrassant!_**

Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de lui? Si il savait comment, il s'évanouirait de honte.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé? désespère-t-il. J-je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça...

- T'excuse pas; tu peux r'commencer n'importe quand, rétorque l'échidné. Tout-de-suite si tu veux... mmh...

Il se met à bécoter le hérisson sur la nuque tout en promenant ses mains sur ses hanches. Sonic frissonne, chatouillé par sa respiration. Ces contacts le grisent, ce qui l'affole. Il veut qu'ils continuent et qu'ils cessent en même temps.

Il dit quoi? Il réagit comment?

Tout est confus entre ce que pense sa tête et ce que ressent son corps. C'est la débandade!

- Q-q-q-qu'est-ce que tu fais? bredouille-t-il.

- Des câlins, souffle le gardien.

- Et... et-et pourquoi?

- Parce que j't'aime bien, Sonic.

Ces mots déclenchent de véritables feux d'artifices dans le coeur du jeune hérisson. Ce n'est pas exagéré; il sent vraiment de petites explosions dans sa poitrine.

Knuckles l'aime bien...

**_Il m'aime bien! _**

- C'est vrai? balbutie-t-il, sa vision se brouillant de larmes.

- Gentil et adorable comme t'es, on peut pas ne pas t'aimer, murmure le gardien en l'étreignant.

Sonic se met à haleter à cause de l'émotion. Il est à un cheveu de se retourner et de sauter au cou de l'échidné. Peu importe qu'il soit ivre en ce moment car Sonic est lui-même complètement saoulé de bonheur.

- Je... je ne te dérange plus... alors? espère-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Ooh si! Tu me rends complètement dingue! C'est pas possible...

Knuckles marque une pause. Déboussolé, Sonic ouvre la bouche pour le supplier de lui dire ce qui le dérange à ce point, mais il n'en fait rien. L'échidné se presse contre lui et ses doigts glissent entre ses reins pour ensuite tortiller délicatement sa queue. Lorsqu'ils la délaissent, ils descendent plus bas dans une caresse très,_ très _osée...

- ... pas possible comme tu m'plais! reprend le gardien d'une voix suave. J'en peux plus d'me retenir...

Déstabilisé, Sonic se laisse tripoter sans s'y opposer. Cela va trop vite et l'effraie. La respiration de Knuckles s'approfondit et ses attouchements deviennent fébriles.

- On s'rait mieux dans mon lit, tu penses pas? chuchote-t-il en accompagnant sa proposition d'un léger et suggestif coup de reins.

Ce mouvement suffit pour que Sonic sente quelque chose de chaud et dur appuyer sur sa fesse droite. Ce contact le bouleverse, tant par sa nature que par sa signification.

_**Non... il ne veut pas me... NON!**_

Brusquement, il se dégage des bras de Knuckles et sans réfléchir, se jette sur la porte d'entrée. Il s'escrime brièvement sur le verrou et, une fois qu'il en est venu à bout, il ouvre la porte d'un geste large.

Sans même prendre le temps de la refermer, il se précipite dehors sous la pluie torrentielle...

_à suivre..._

**Ouf! Plus de 3000 mots! Vous ne pourrez pas dire qu'il est court, celui-là!^^ **

**J'ai encore trouvé le moyen d'interrompre les choses. C'est une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit et j'ai décidé de la mettre à profit. Vous en pensez quoi?**

**Je me complique la vie pour la suite, mais c'est pas grave.^^**

**Reviews SVP!  
**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Salut!**

**Comme je l'avais pensé, j'en ai un peu arraché avec ce chapitre.-_-' Il est tard et je suis fatiguée, mais au moins, j'en suis venue à bout!^^ Reste maintenant à savoir si vous allez aimer... **

**Soumaya, Mayuu et Strenks, merci d'être toujours là. Oui, je suis brève, mais c'est parce que je suis KO. J'me rattraperai bien, n'ayez crainte...;)**

**Dans ce chapitre, je fais allusion à une mauvaise expérience sentimentale vécue par Knuckles dans le passé. Ne me demandez pas laquelle parce que je n'y ai pas vraiment songé. C'est un élément utile pour mon histoire, un point c'est tout.**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 27_

Parfois, Knuckles aimerait pouvoir rembobiner le fil des évènements comme on le fait pour un enregistrement. Ainsi, quand quelque chose lui échapperait, il pourrait le revivre et comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Ce qui lui serait bien utile présentement.

Il n'y a pas deux secondes, il tenait Sonic dans ses bras. Puis tout-à-coup, _pfuit! _plus de hérisson; disparu, envolé, évaporé.

L'échidné laisse mollement retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

C'est vraiment pas de bol. Lui qui était si content d'enfin montrer à Sonic à quel point il lui plaît, combien il l'affectionne et tient à lui. Décidément, ce hérisson est une énigme. Et une énigme qui ne se simplifie pas avec le temps.

Le gardien pousse un soupir déçu et baisse les yeux.

- Oups! murmure-t-il avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'amusement.

Il n'a peut-être pas pu montrer à Sonic qu'il lui plaît, mais il le lui a certainement fait sentir. Ce hérisson, c'est le cas de le dire, touche un point sensible chez Knuckles...

Un son brusque et sec lui fait relever la tête. La porte est grande ouverte et une bourrasque de vent l'a frappée contre le mur.

Knuckles écarquille le regard avec incrédulité.

- Sonic? appelle-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

_**Non... il n'est pas sorti par un temps pareil...**_

La bouche entrouverte, Knuckles tente de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées embrouillées.

Sonic était là, dans ses bras. Maintenant, il est à l'extérieur alors que la température est exécrable. Or, Sonic déteste être mouillé.

Qu'est-ce qui a pu le pousser à---

- Oh non... c'est pas... à cause de moi... murmure Knuckles avec un noeud dans l'estomac.

C'est une conclusion évidente, même pour un échidné ivre. Peu importe ce qu'il a dit ou fait, cela a chamboulé Sonic au point de le faire fuir dans la tempête. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, Knuckles en serait le seul responsable. Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner. Il s'enfoncerait dans un insondable gouffre de remord et de chagrin.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? La seule perspective de le perdre lui est insupportable...

Il ne veut pas le perdre. Il ne _peut pas _le perdre.

Une tempête d'émotions menace d'éclater en lui, comme si celle qui fait déjà rage à l'extérieur n'était pas suffisante. Le rhum a affaibli la prise qu'il a normalement sur ses sentiments et sa rationalité accuse des ratés. Il ne peut plus penser qu'à une chose: ramener Sonic sain et sauf.

Avec un gémissement réunissant angoisse, colère et culpabilité, le gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse se rue dehors. Galvanisé par une montée d'adrénaline et fouetté par une pluie glacée, il retrouve une certaine lucidité malgré l'alcool qui circule toujours dans son organisme.

Cependant, il a beau plisser les paupières, il distingue à deux mètres devant lui, maximum.

- SONIIIC ! SONIC, OÙ ES-TU? s'époumone-t-il.

Knuckles court à l'aveuglette, se fiant à sa connaissance d'Angel Island et à son sens de l'orientation. Les éclairs qui déchirent le ciel lui fournissent de brefs moments de clarté, mais la pluie brouille sa vision de telle sorte que ça ne lui est d'aucun secours. Il risque de se casser sérieusement la figure.

Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui peut arriver à un jeune hérisson troublé courant à toute vitesse; une collision avec un arbre ou un rocher... une chute dans le lac... ou dans l'océan, tout en-bas...

- SONIC! RÉPOND S'IL-TE-PLAÎT! REVIENS... SOONIIIC !

L'échidné s'arrête, haletant.

Il ne doit pas céder à la panique. Ça ne sert à rien. Sonic va bien; il s'est caché, c'est tout. Et il ne le retrouvera pas si il tombe et s'assomme sur une pierre.

_**Respire. C'est ça, res--**_

Une détonation épouvantable le fait bondir et crier de stupeur.

La foudre. Elle vient de s'abattre sur l'île...

Knuckles oublie ses exercices de relaxation et, le coeur battant, il fonce à nouveau dans la nuit. Il hurle le nom de Sonic. C'est probablement vain étant donné le vacarme de l'orage, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher.

Pendant ce qui lui paraît une éternité, il court, appelle et cherche sans répit. Il crie tellement que la gorge lui en brûle. À un moment, il a l'idée de retourner à la maison.

Avec un peu de chance, Sonic sera rentré...

Plein d'espoir, il arrive devant la porte. Celle-ci est toujours ouverte. Knuckles sait ce que cela signifie, mais il fouille tout-de-même sa demeure. Peine perdue; Sonic n'y est pas.

Planté devant la porte d'entrée, le gardien fait de nouveau face aux éléments en furie. La lanterne abandonnée par Sonic l'éclaire d'un côté, laissant l'autre dans la pénombre. Sa fourrure détrempée dégouline sur le sol. Ses chaussures sont maculées de boue. Son corps tremble de fatigue et d'angoisse.

Jamais le digne et fier gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse n'a eu l'air aussi impuissant, pathétique et désespéré. Une boule d'émotion lui monte dans la gorge et, sans doute à cause de l'alcool, il arrive tout juste à la contenir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il est au bord des larmes.

- Sonic... me fais pas ça, murmure-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. J't'en prie; j'veux pas revivre ça...

Voilà qu'est arrivé ce qu'il craignait le plus. L'erreur qu'il s'était juré de ne plus refaire. Celle pour quoi il a coupé pratiquement tout lien avec le monde extérieur.

Il s'est épris de quelqu'un.

Il est bêtement et stupidement tombé amoureux et ce, en quelques jours à peine. Il croyait pourtant être à l'abri de cette calamité en s'isolant sur son île...

Il s'est gouré sur toute la ligne.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cet idiot de petit monstre bleu débarque ici et démolisse toute sa stratégie de défense?

- C'est toujours la même histoire! se révolte Knuckles. Ça entre dans votre vie, ça vous charme et quand vous êtes bien accro, ça commence aussitôt à vous torturer! SALETÉ! SALETÉ D'AMOUR DE MERDE!

Knuckles n'a pas l'habitude de jurer, sauf quand il se fait vraiment mal. Le fait qu'il dise des grossièretés est signe d'un profond mal-être chez-lui. Il en veut à ses sentiments amoureux de le rendre aussi faible.

Il donnerait tout pour voir Sonic lui sourire avec ses grands yeux verts pétillants d'espièglerie.

Ce jeune effronté, orgueilleux à la limite de l'arrogance, qui lui témoigne une confiance sans bornes et une gentillesse authentique...

Cet espèce de gamin en mal d'attention qui s'offusque d'un rien et pardonne la seconde d'après...

Ce cyclone sur deux pattes qui passe son temps à geindre et à s'excuser d'être ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire...

- Un p'tit casse-pieds... souffle le gardien en serrant les poings. _Mon_ p'tit casse-pieds!

Sur le point d'éclater en pleurs, il s'élance à nouveau sous l'orage.

Il dérape dans la boue et évite plusieurs fois de s'y affaler, mais cela ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant. Son désir de retrouver Sonic est si impérieux qu'il lui fait abandonner toute prudence.

- Merde, merde et MERDE! s'emporte-t-il en s'arrêtant pour souffler un peu. Sonic! Va-tu me répondre, bon Dieu? J't'en supplie... Arrête de faire la tête...

_**Lamentable.**_

Comment peut-il être dépendant à ce point d'un petit hérisson sans cervelle qui agit sur des coups de tête et qui se rebelle contre une émeraude?

Soudain, Knuckles a l'impression qu'on lui injecte un liquide brûlant dans les veines.

_**Une émeraude...**_

Tout ce que ressent le gardien est balayé par une rage froide et, avec un cri rauque, il se met à courir. Il ne voit rien, mais sa rancoeur le mène là où il veut aller.

- Tu as d'quoi être fière, l'entremetteuse! crache-t-il hargneusement. Tu savais comme moi qu'ça finirait mal, mais t'as pas pu t'empêcher de mettre ton grain d'sel! Sonic a raison; t'es qu'un stupide gros caillou vert!

L'Émeraude Maîtresse ne réagit aucunement à ces attaques verbales. Elle cherche plutôt à envelopper son gardien pour l'apaiser. Celui-ci se défile brusquement, comme un animal sauvage que l'on tente d'approcher.

- Fiche-moi la paix! s'écrie-t-il, beaucoup moins durement cependant.

Il a dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Maintenant, il doit poursuivre ses recherches.

Seulement, lorsqu'il veut quitter le sanctuaire, il se heurte à une barrière invisible. Stupéfait, il fait demi-tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Laisse-moi sortir de là TOUT-DE-SUITE! Tu comprends donc pas? J'dois aller chercher Sonic! Il s'est sauvé... et c'est ma faute...

L'Émeraude Maîtresse l'entoure de sa sollicitude, de sa douceur et de sa compréhension. Knuckles se vide littéralement de la rage qui lui restait et tombe à genoux.

- Je... j'le trouve nul-part... balbutie-t-il. Il est peut-être déjà... trop tard...

Deux grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues et il serre les mâchoires. Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à sangloter. Cela lui en donne presque la nausée. Il avait oublié à quel point les émotions peuvent, parfois, forcer le corps à solliciter autant d'énergie uniquement pour les contenir. Il est incapable de se remettre sur ses jambes.

_**Relève-toi! Il faut que tu te relèves!**_

Soudain, une étrange impression lui fait ouvrir les yeux et il voit... du vert._**  
**_

L'émeraude s'est mise à briller intensément, baignant tout ce qui est à sa portée d'une fluorescence verte. Son gardien relève la tête et la considère avec un mélange de confusion et de fascination. L'ambiance surnaturelle a un effet bénéfique sur lui. Et puis, tout-à-coup, il se passe quelque chose d'inattendu.

L'Émeraude Maîtresse a de grands pouvoirs, Knuckles le sait. Mais c'est la première fois qu'elle lui impose une image mentale. Et cette image n'est pas n'importe laquelle.

C'est celle de la remise.

- Mais... bredouille-t-il tandis qu'une merveilleuse certitude le gagne. Comment as-tu...

La brillance de sa protégée redevient plus douce. Elle semble dire: "Ne pose pas de questions et fais ce que tu as à faire, d'accord?"

L'échidné échappe un petit rire, gagné par un soulagement sans nom. Il ferme les yeux et se passe les mains dans le visage. Il pousse long soupir et, enfin, se détend.

Tout ce qui compte pour l'instant, c'est que Sonic va bien et qu'il est dans la remise. Il est même fort probable qu'il s'y soit caché dès le début et qu'il n'ait pas couru le moindre danger.

Dire que tout ce temps là, Knuckles a cru le pire...

Il a couru sous la pluie et dans la boue, risqué de se tuer contre les rochers et d'être foudroyé. Il a crevé d'inquiétude, s'est rongé de culpabilité et de remords. Il a pleuré, a paniqué et est presque devenu fou d'angoisse et de douleur.

_**Tout ça pour absolument rien.**_

- Je vais l'étrangler, lâche le gardien d'une voix sourde.

Et cette fois, l'Émeraude Maîtresse ne lui adresse aucun reproche...

_à suivre..._

**Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, parce que moi, je suis à OFF.**

**A+^^  
**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Bonjour!^^**

**Je suis contente de voir que mon chapitre a été bien accueilli. Je me suis pressé la cervelle pour l'écrire, mais ça a valu le coupXD**

**Et d'après ce que vous m'en dites, Mayuu et Strenks, l'idée de la remise n'était pas mauvaise;) Sauf que, comme tu le dis Strenks, la fin approche...**

**Par contre, ce n'est pas pour cette semaine^^  
**

**Dans ce chapitre, Sonic a des idées alors qu'il est caché dans la remise. C'est plutôt court si on compare aux chapitres précédents et c'est définitivement triste.  
**

**Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... Toi aussi Soumaya, quand tu passeras dans le coin;)  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 28_

Après s'être vigoureusement ébroué, Sonic tente de conserver la chaleur qui lui reste en bougeant constamment. Il a couru un moment sous le déluge avant de se réfugier dans la remise. Il serait bien retourné dans la maison, mais il craignait que Knuckles y revienne. Il s'est donc rabattu sur la remise.

À vrai dire, il s'y est plus abattu que rabattu; la bosse douloureuse qu'il a au front est d'ailleurs là pour en témoigner. Enfin, il n'en est plus à une bosse près et l'important, c'est qu'il soit à l'abri de l'orage.

_**Et de Knuckles...**_

L'estomac du hérisson se serre. Pendant qu'il le fuyait sous la pluie, il a entendu le gardien l'appeler entre les coups de tonnerre. Il y avait de l'émotion dans sa voix, mais laquelle au juste, impossible de le déterminer. Peut-être de l'irritation... de l'inquiétude... ou encore, de la déception...

Sonic serre les dents et s'arrête devant un mur.

De la déception; c'est sûrement ça. Cet hypocrite d'échidné était déçu parce que frustré de ce qu'il cherchait à obtenir.

C'est-à-dire, du bon temps.

- Bien fait pour lui! jette Sonic en tapant contre le mur.

Knuckles a vraiment bien manoeuvré, il n'y a pas à dire. Si bien que le hérisson c'est presque laissé avoir.

Il l'a d'abord amadoué par la douceur en lui souriant, en se montrant concerné et en lui offrant de partager sa chambre. Puis, il l'a ému avec de gentilles paroles, ravi avec des compliments... transporté avec des câlins... Ensuite, il lui a asséné ce qui a failli être le coup de grâce.

Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait bien...

Comment a-t-il pu se servir de ça contre lui? Il lui faisait confiance!

Des larmes brouillent la vue de Sonic.

_**Comme si me dire ça lui donnait le droit de... de****...**_

En tout cas, ça explique son changement d'attitude envers lui. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du petit hérisson encombrant, aussi bien en profiter pour "s'amuser" un peu avec lui...

_**Le salaud!**_

Sonic retient un sanglot et frappe le mur à nouveau.

Oui, c'est très clair à présent. Knuckles n'a pas eu de gestes affectueux envers lui avant aujourd'hui. Il était plutôt distant même. Et voilà que tout d'un coup, il se jette sur lui et est prêt à l'amener dans son lit... Il n'a même pas pris la peine de dissimuler ses intentions. Cette façon dont il l'a touché avec ses doigts et son... "machin"...

Sonic rougit et ferme les yeux. La main avec laquelle il a frappé le mur forme un poing crispé et tremblant.

Pas questions qu'il comble les besoins sexuels d'un échidné aux bas instincts.

- Il n'a qu'à contacter une agence qui fournit ce genre de service si ça le travaille tellement! murmure-t-il avec amertume. Je ne veux pas servir à ça!

Un roulements de tonnerre suit cette dernière affirmation. Il sonne comme grognement sceptique aux oreilles du hérisson. Il vient de dire un gros mensonge, alors ce n'est pas étonnant.

- Pas _juste_ à ça, se ravise-t-il dans un chuchotement, le visage en feu.

Son poing s'ouvre et son bras retombe le long de son corps. Avec un soupir, il appuie son épaule contre le mur.

Il doit être honnête avec lui-même. Quand Knuckles l'a embrassé sur la nuque, il en a frissonné de plaisir. Tout son corps en redemandait, en voulait plus... C'était si incroyablement bon que son excitation a grimpé en flèche. Nul doute que si le gardien avait persisté dans cette voie, il aurait eu un bien meilleur résultat. Il aurait certainement réussi à l'entraîner dans sa chambre et, une fois là, il aurait procédé de la même façon pour le lit.

Cela amène alors un autre questionnement, plus grave celui-là.

Knuckles serait-il allé jusqu'à prendre ce qu'il voulait... par la force? Il est capable de l'immobiliser sans aucun effort, ivre ou non... Il peut aussi user de violence quand il est contrarié...

Le jeune hérisson ouvre les paupières et son regard se pose sur le mur contre lequel il repose. Un éclair illumine brièvement l'intérieur de la remise, révélant un ensemble d'objets hétéroclites aux usages divers. Sonic tourne la tête vers la fenêtre pour constater qu'un des volets a cédé sous les assauts du vent. Il a pourtant utilisé au moins une douzaine de clous pour le fixer...

_**Non... il n'est pas ce genre de type... **_

Un coup de tonnerre suit la foudre et le réfugié serre les lèvres.

_**Au fond, qu'est-ce que j'en sais?**_

C'est pourtant vrai qu'il ne sait pas vraiment. C'est la première fois qu'il a affaire à un Knuckles intoxiqué au rhum, après tout...

Peut-être que sous l'influence de l'alcool, le gardien laisse libre cours à tout ce qu'il refrène quand il est sobre... Cela risque fort, donc, d'inclure des besoins autres que manger et dormir... Avec la présence de Sonic, l'envie de les satisfaire autrement qu'en "solitaire" a été trop tentante et il a tout simplement décidé d'aller de l'avant. Et il n'a même pas cru bon d'en aviser le jeune hérisson, comme si ça allait de soi qu'il serait d'accord.

C'était sa première erreur. La seconde a été son impatience.

Il a voulu précipiter les choses et a ainsi refroidi sa victime aussi efficacement que si il l'avait jetée dans un bassin de glace concassée. Il a saboté son propre plan sans aucune aide extérieure.

En résumé, rien a marché comme il le voulait.

Cela apporte une bien mince consolation à Sonic, mais c'est la seule qu'il trouve pour le moment.

Il a un frisson qui n'a rien de plaisant et songer à de la glace concassée n'aide pas à sa cause. Il est frigorifié et trempé jusqu'aux os. Cette remise ne contient rien qui puisse le réchauffer ou l'aider à sécher sa fourrure. Pour couronner le tout, l'unique endroit où il peut dormir est le plancher.

Il s'assoit lentement contre le mur et se crispe au contact glacial du bois. Grelottant, il enserre ses genoux avec ses bras. Il se sent horriblement seul, vide et fragile. Des larmes brouillent à nouveau sa vue et cette fois, il ne les empêche pas de couler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être tranquillement entrain de dormir chez-lui...

_à suivre..._

**Ouais... Knuckles va devoir mettre des gants blancs si il veut que Sonic sorte de cette remise...**

**Mais, j'y pense... il en porte déjà... Quoique ça ressemble plus à des mitaines qu'à des gants, mais bon...X)**

**À la prochaine!**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Salut!**

**29ième chapitre! Et comme ce n'est pas encore le dernier(bien non^^)je vais me rendre au moins à 30! **

**Hé Mayuu, tu sais bien que Sonic a horreur de se faire traiter de petit hérisson allons... **

**Knuckles: C'est pourquoi il faut continuer de le faireX)**

**Wordslover: Est-ce que je t'ai sonné, toi?**

**Knuckles: Non. Mais toi tu vas te faire sonner si tu ne changes pas de ton...-_-**#

**Wordslover: Wow! Un stage linguistique au Kenya! T'en a de la chance Soumaya... Comment c'était?**

**Knuckles: Tu es entrain de m'ignorer là?**

**Wordslover: Youpi! J'ai une nouvelle revieweuse! Merci beaucoup pour ton appréciation Baiyuan^^**

**Knuckles: Grrrr... **

**Wordslover: Et toi Strenks, j'attends encore ta review^^**

**Knuckles: XP Les gens hyper-enthousiastes sont une vraie plaie... Tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais trop?  
**

**Wordslover: °.° Mais je suis comme ça moi; j'y peux rien!  
**

**Knuckles: Soie moins toi alors.  
**

**Wordslover: Quoi? Mais comment je suis sensée faire ça? Pffff...-_-' On va y aller avec le chapitre, tiens...  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 29_

Knuckles a, finalement, retrouvé une plus grande stabilité émotive. Il s'est rendu au fait que Sonic n'est pas responsable de l'irrationalité qui s'est emparé de lui pendant qu'il le cherchait. Il n'a donc plus envie de l'étrangler.

Bien sûr, il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'intention de le faire, mais son état d'esprit nécessitait tout-de-même qu'il prenne le temps d'y mettre de l'ordre. De plus, cela a permis à son organisme de se débarrasser de ce qui lui restait d'alcool, ce qui ne peut qu'être positif.

À présent, il va devoir s'occuper du hérisson retranché dans sa remise. Son état d'esprit, Knuckles s'en doute, ne doit pas être reluisant non plus. Pour que Sonic s'expose à l'eau de lui-même, le contraire serait étonnant.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la remise, le gardien essaie de penser à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire. Une chose est certaine, il va devoir lui présenter des excuses. De vraies excuses, celles avec un grand "E". Il est prêt à les faire à genoux, couché, dans l'eau, dans la boue...

En résumé, il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner.

Knuckles sent son estomac se serrer.

Comment a-t-il pu ainsi perdre la tête? Il s'est laissé entraîner par le rhum et ses hormones. Il a eu une conduite dégoûtante et méprisable. Sonic s'est certainement senti trahi et abusé par un tel agissement. Pourtant, bien que cela ne l'excuse pas, l'échidné voulait exprimer plus, tellement plus que du simple désir sexuel...

Mais ça, comment Sonic aurait pu le deviner? Surtout avec la "réaction physique" que Knuckles a eue...

Le gardien rougit et se traite intérieurement de tous les noms. Lui qui trouvait que Sonic exprimait mal ses bonnes intentions... À côté de lui, le hérisson fait figure d'amateur, sans plus.

Knuckles parvient jusqu'à la remise et s'arrête. Il inspire et expire profondément à plusieurs reprises. Il ne doit pas laisser l'émotion prendre le dessus. Sonic risque d'être très émotif et si ils s'y mettent tous les deux, ce sera le chaos total.

L'échidné se concentre sur le crépitement de la pluie pour trouver le calme dont il aura besoin. Dans une étrange coïncidence, l'orage faiblit subitement.

Présage ou simple caprice météorologique? Knuckles préfère ne pas se prononcer sur le sujet.

- Vas-y à présent, murmure-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Vas-y et répare tes torts... du mieux que tu le pourras.

D'un pas lent, mais décidé, il s'approche de la porte. Il en saisit la poignée et l'ou---

- Ow! s'écrie-t-il en se cognant le nez contre la porte. Mais...

La porte est verrouillée? Non... il n'y a pas de verrou sur la poignée à ce qu'il sache... De plus, elle tourne librement.

Le gardien exerce une brève, mais énergique poussée contre la porte. Elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Or, si c'était Sonic qui la maintenait, elle serait déjà ouverte vu l'inégalité de leur force. Il n'y a donc qu'une explication.

Le hérisson a trouvé le moyen de la bloquer.

Fort heureusement, les portes de remises ne sont pas dotées du sens de l'audition. Dans le cas contraire, celle de Knuckles ne se sentirait pas très flattée par ce qu'elle entendrait en ce moment...

* * *

Engourdi par le manque de sommeil et le froid, Sonic s'est roulé en boule sur le sol. Il se sent plus triste et seul que jamais, mais il s'est réfugié dans une torpeur qui l'insensibilise, autant moralement que physiquement.

Il est fatigué de se poser des questions, de pleurer et de rager contre Knuckles. Pour ce qu'il en retire...

Non. Au lieu de ça, il va essayer de récupérer un peu.

_**Dormir; voilà ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... dormir... dor...**_

_Toc! Toc! Toc!_

_**...mir... oui...**_

_Toc! Toc! Toc! Toc!_

_**... dooor...**_

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _

_**... miiii---**_

- Sonic! Je sais que tu es là!

L'interpelé ouvre lentement les yeux.

_Bang! Bang!_

- Je veux te parler Sonic... s'il-te-plaît...

Le hérisson a une grimace. À moins qu'il soit la proie d'hallucinations auditives, c'est bien Knuckles qui fait tout ce boucan.

_**Knuckles...**_

Sonic se crispe sous une brusque montée émotive. Qu'il aille au diable, cet échidné aux mains baladeuses! Si il croit qu'il va le laisser entrer...

Son silence ne décourage pas le pic-bois géant qui tape dans la porte car les coups redoublent.

- Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas ouvert, déclare le gardien sur un ton calme, mais ferme.

Sonic lève le regard vers la porte.

Le bluff n'est pas le fort de Knuckles, il en est conscient. Si il dit qu'il ne partira pas, c'est qu'il ne partira pas. Bon, il va finir par en avoir assez, cela va de soi. Sauf que quand Knuckles a assez de quelque chose, il s'organise pour que ça cesse.

Et cette organisation ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Tout comme sa façon de cogner à la porte, d'ailleurs; il la bombarde littéralement de ses poings.

- Tu ne veux pas ouvrir, très bien. C'est donc moi qui m'en chargerai en démolissant cette fichue porte! s'énerve le gardien.

Les coups s'arrêtent et Sonic écarquille les yeux. Cette tête brûlée d'échidné va vraiment défoncer sa remise! Il se prend pour un bélier ou quoi?

Le hérisson saute sur ses jambes. Il s'éloigne rapidement de la porte, s'attendant à ce qu'elle soit enfoncée d'un instant à l'autre. Il se recroqueville dans un coin et la fixe craintivement.

Une seconde... deux... trois... quatre... cinq... six...

Rien ne se produit.

Sonic demeure dans son coin, mais il se redresse. Sans quitter la porte des yeux, il tend l'oreille. C'est comme si Knuckles n'avait jamais été là. Peut-être a-t-il abandonné la partie...

Sonic balaie cette hypothèse d'un mouvement de tête. Autant dire que la pluie a renoncé à être mouillée...

- Excuse-moi Sonic... Je...

Le sang du hérisson ne fait qu'un tour et il se pétrifie.

- Je ne démolirai pas la porte... Je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer à me parler si tu ne le veux pas.

La voix du gardien est beaucoup plus douce que précédemment et il ne recommence pas à s'acharner contre la porte. Ces deux changements notoires calment un peu Sonic et il écoute attentivement.

- Je n'aurais pas dû croire que... enfin... que tu étais d'accord pour... euh... tu vois... Bordel!

Sonic entrouvre la bouche avec stupéfaction.

Il vient d'entendre Knuckles dire... _bordel_?

Le hérisson était persuadé qu'il ne connaissait pas un seul juron. En d'autres circonstances, entendre jurer le gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse aurait certainement été drôle.

Dans celle présente, c'est inexplicablement touchant.

- Je... je ne veux pas que tu croies que... que je serais allé plus loin... Je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que ça te ferait si... si je posais certains gestes... disons, intimes... Surtout si c'était la première fois que... tu comprends... euh...

L'échidné pousse un soupir exaspéré.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te toucher comme je l'ai fait; voilà! s'exclame-t-il finalement dans un cri du coeur.

Sonic se sent rougir, à la fois gêné et ému.

Knuckles a posé ses mains à des endroits que lui-même avait été le seul à toucher auparavant. Ce n'est pas qu'il ait détesté, mais... il n'était tellement pas prêt à ce genre de contacts... Il s'est senti dépassé, envahi et il a pris peur.

Il a eu raison d'agir ainsi et Knuckles l'admet, tout comme il admet ses torts. C'est si réconfortant de l'entendre avouer son erreur et la regretter sincèrement...

Sonic réalise alors qu'il a lui aussi commis une erreur. Il a condamné Knuckles sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'expliquer. Et, première des choses, si il avait crié à l'échidné d'enlever ses grosses pattes de sur lui, nul doute qu'il se serait exécuté sans discuter.

Il se serait également confondu en excuses, si ça se trouve.

Ensuite, Sonic lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas si grave... Il se serait collé tout contre l'échidné... et...

Le visage en feu, le jeune hérisson s'approche de la porte et appuie sa tête contre le chambranle.

Il sourit.

- Je t'en prie; dis quelque chose... désespère Knuckles. Traite-moi de maniaque... de gros pervers... de tout ce que tu veux! N'importe quoi, pourvu que tu me dises quelque chose...

Sonic se met à trembler d'une joie contenue.

- Knuckles... murmure-t-il en saisissant la poignée de la porte.

Rien ne bouge.

_**Hein? Pourquoi elle s'ouvre pas? Ah oui...**_

Lorsqu'il s'est enfermé dans la remise, il a voulu s'arranger pour que Knuckles ne puisse pas y entrer. Donc, puisqu'il n'y a pas de verrou sur la poignée, il a cherché un autre moyen pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir. Il a alors mis la main sur une pelle et l'a coincée sous la poignée.

Il retire donc son verrou de fortune et ouvre la porte toute grande. Knuckles est là, aussi détrempé qu'une vadrouille. Ils se considèrent en silence, à la fois gênés et contents.

Puis, le gardien aperçoit la pelle que tient Sonic.

- Tu... ne vas pas me cogner dessus avec ça, n'est-ce pas? fait-il, hésitant. Quoique je le mérite sans doute, mais quand même...

Sonic se met à sourire et court le rejoindre. Du moins, il en a l'intention...

- Pour qui tu me pr--- commence le hérisson avant d'être brusquement freiné dans sa course.

Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air... avec la pelle toujours dans les mains. Même si il est un peu sonné, il fait rapidement le lien entre sa chute et l'outil.

Il aurait peut-être dû le tenir à la_ verticale_ plutôt qu'à l'horizontale, car le fait est que la pelle est plus longue que l'embrasure de la porte est large...

_**Zut alors! De quoi je vais avoir l'air encore?**_

C'est alors qu'un léger rire se fait entendre à travers le crépitement de la pluie. Sonic relève la tête.

- Je... suis désolé... s'excuse Knuckles avant de s'esclaffer de plus belle. Mais c'est une des choses... les plus hilarantes que j'aie jamais vues!

C'est la première fois que Sonic le voit rigoler d'aussi bon coeur; il n'arrive même pas à feindre d'en être offusqué. Il se joint plutôt à l'échidné et ils se retrouvent à rire tous les deux comme des idiots.

Sonic n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour, il se réjouirait d'avoir eu l'air ridicule...

_à suivre..._

**Et un autre de plus! Si ce n'est pas être productive ça...**

**A+^^  
**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Hello!**

**Et de 30!^^ Je crois que ça mérite une ovation, non?**

**(Chant de criquet)**

**Bon... j'en demande un peu trop, d'accord. Ce n'est pas grave; je n'ai pas besoin d'ovation pour être consciente de ma valeur...X)**

**La mésaventure de Sonic avec la pelle t'a fait rire Mayuu? Eh bien, l'idée m'est venue grâce à mon père, figure-toi. Il venait de ramasser des feuilles dans la cour. Quand il a voulu ranger le balai à feuilles, il a presque fait comme Sonic. La différence c'est qu'il n'est pas tombé sur le dos, mais il s'en est fallu de peu... Il s'est défendu en disant qu'il était fatigué, bien entendu...X)**

**Soumaya, il FAUT VRAIMENT que tu écrives une fic! Avec les reviews que tu fais, c'est clair que ça te démange.;) Surtout la dernière; elle est pratiquement aussi longue que mon chapitre! Bon, j'exagère un peu, comme d'habitude... Enfin... tout ça pour dire que j'aime beaucoup lire tes reviews.^^**

**Et toi Strenks, ne t'en fait pas; il va finir par en avoir, des beaux moments.^^Mais ça ne se fera pas sans heurts... Quand aux examens... j'ai mal au crâne juste à écrire ce mot alors... **

**Alors vite, on passe à la fic!  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 30_

Assis près du foyer, Knuckles s'affaire tant bien que mal à se sécher. Si ce n'est pas d'une très grande efficacité, cela a au moins le mérite d'activer sa circulation et, par le fait même, de le réchauffer.

- Nous allons être chanceux si nous nous en tirons sans attraper la mort, grommèle-t-il.

Non loin de lui, Sonic se frotte vigoureusement la tête avec une serviette et ne daigne pas commenter la remarque. Il a l'air parfaitement satisfait de son sort.

Évidemment, il n'a pas une maison dont la moitié du sol est imbibée d'eau et dont le contenu a valsé avec le vent...

Knuckles pousse un grognement. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, étant donné que c'est lui qui a laissé la porte grande ouverte tout ce temps. Pour que sa demeure soit de nouveau confortable, il va devoir entretenir le feu et cette perspective ne lui plaît guère.

Il est sur les rotules et n'aspire qu'à retourner dormir.

- Atchi!

L'échidné jette un regard à Sonic. Ce dernier se frotte le bout du nez et éternue une seconde fois.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore enrhumé... soupire le gardien avec lassitude.

Sonic se contente de lui sourire d'un air contrit. Cela, ajouté à ses pommettes toutes roses, ses yeux fatigués et ses piquants ébouriffés, donne un tableau qui ferait fondre le continent Antarctique. La glace qui le recouvre du moins, vu que les continents eux, ne fondent pas.

Encore heureux que les échidnés possèdent la même propriété; le plancher est déjà bien assez détrempé comme ça.

- Euh... fait le gardien. Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole ou quoi?

- Mais non, répond Sonic avec un certain amusement.

Knuckles fronce les sourcils et se détourne, embarrassé. Son coeur a encore décidé de piquer un sprint et son aptitude à faire comme si de rien était lui fait de plus en plus défaut.

En fait, il ne sait plus à quel saint se vouer. Il est dingue d'un hérisson de quinze ans qu'il pouvait tout juste sentir il y a trois jours.

Comment peut-on laisser éclater une chose semblable au grand jour? C'est impensable. De toutes façons, il n'a même pas le courage d'aborder le sujet avec Sonic.

Dans la course au pathétisme, il remporte vraiment la palme.

Il entend Sonic étouffer un bâillement et il se demande quelle heure il peut être. Beaucoup trop tard pour être encore debout, sûrement. Ou trop tôt pour le rester, c'est selon.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller dormir; moi, je dois alimenter le feu pour tempérer la maison, laisse-t-il tomber sur un ton harassé.

- J'aime mieux rester là, rétorque Sonic.

- Tu tombes de sommeil, alors va dormir.

- Mais j'ai encore besoin de me réchauffer...

Knuckles pousse un soupir.

- D'accord, fais à ta tête. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre que tu es fatigué demain, marmonne-t-il.

- Entendu! acquiesce Sonic avec enthousiasme.

Étonné par cette réaction, Knuckles lui lance un regard intrigué. Le hérisson agrandit les yeux et devient tout rouge. Sa confusion a quelque chose d'excitant, comme lorsque le gardien l'a surpris à le fixer pendant qu'il posait les volets.

Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer dans cette adorable petite caboche? Rêve-t-elle secrètement d'étreintes passionnées ou est-elle simplement déstabilisée par tout ce qui s'est passé?

- Ça ne va pas? interroge l'échidné, hésitant.

- Euh... si... répond Sonic, de manière semblable. Pourquoi me demande-tu ça?

- J'en sais trop rien. Tu as eu une... drôle d'expression quand je me suis retourné...

Sonic ouvre la bouche, mais ne trouve rien à répliquer. Lui et le gardien se dévisagent pendant quelques instants et le premier démontre un malaise croissant.

- Ça ne fait rien, balaie le second avec un sourire apaisant avant de détourner la tête.

Et voilà; c'est le retour de l'échidné en rut. Avec les scénarios qui lui viennent à l'esprit, Knuckles n'aura pas de mal à rester éveillé pour s'occuper du feu pendant un bon bout de temps...

_**Ce supplice ne finira-t-il donc jamais?**_

Soudain, il sent que l'on bouge près de lui et son coeur se convulse.

- K-Knuckles, je... voudrais m'excuser, moi aussi, fait nerveusement Sonic. Si je n'avais pas paniqué comme un imbécile, ça---

- Tu n'as pas d'excuses à me présenter, le coupe le gardien avec autorité. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire.

- Mais j'avais juste à te dire d'arrêter au lieu de me sauver... Je suis sûr que... tu m'aurais écouté... pas vrai?

- Euh... oui, mais...

- Tu vois? C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas fait confiance que---

Knuckles fait brusquement face à Sonic et le saisit par les bras.

- Ce qui s'est produit n'aurait _pas_ dû se produire et ne se reproduira pas! s'emporte-t-il. Quand quelqu'un vous fait confiance, on ne se permet pas de faire ça, peu importe ce qu'on ressent!

Il ne s'est pas tu qu'une intense sensation d'en avoir trop dit, et pas seulement en paroles, le traverse. Le jeune hérisson le fixe avec ses grands yeux verts, partagé entre l'incrédulité et la surprise.

Si il n'était pas aussi orgueilleux, Knuckles serait bien allé se cacher dans la remise à son tour.

- Ce qu'on ressent? répète Sonic d'une petite voix.

Le gardien le dévisage. Il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer à l'étouffer, mais il réussit à se dominer.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, laisse-t-il tomber. Je veux seulement que tu ne te fasses pas de reproches inutiles.

Il lâche Sonic et reprend sa position initiale. Se maîtriser, il le sait, peut être dur, pénible même. Il ignorait par contre que ça pouvait devenir si douloureux. Il a l'impression qu'une créature lui griffe l'intérieur de la poitrine pour en sortir.

À moins que ce soit des reflux gastriques... Si c'est le cas, il ne lui restera plus d'estomac d'ici demain matin.

Tout-à-coup, quelque chose se dépose sur son épaule avec précaution.

**_Qu'est-ce que..._**

Knuckles demeure immobile, sauf ses globes oculaires. Il veut, sans en avoir l'air, s'assurer qu'il se passe bien ce qu'il croit. Force lui est de constater que oui car il y a quelque chose de bleu sur son épaule...

Sonic vient d'y appuyer sa tête.

- C'est important pour moi, fait le hérisson à voix basse en regardant le feu danser dans le foyer.

Knuckles ose à peine respirer et s'empresse de tourner les yeux vers les flammes, lui aussi. Son épaule brûle là où Sonic la touche. Ce n'est certainement pas causé par la fièvre. Si tel était le cas, le hérisson serait proche de la combustion spontanée.

- Euh... tu devrais aller te reposer parce que tu en es à me prendre pour un oreiller, tente de plaisanter le gardien.

Sonic émet un petit rire gêné et se redresse.

- Désolé... je voulais juste te montrer que... bien... Zut! Comment je pourrais te dire ça?

Knuckles fronce les sourcils.

- Me dire quoi? interroge-t-il en se tournant vers son jeune compagnon.

En le voyant, le gardien ressent à nouveau une délicieuse tension. Sonic a les yeux baissé sur ses doigts avec lesquels il joue nerveusement. Son visage, déjà passablement coloré, s'empourpre davantage et il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

C'est incroyable; il semble embellir de minutes en minutes...

Knuckles se dit que ça doit être proportionnel à la quantité de testostérone qui s'accumule dans son sang. Ses mains se crispent sur sa serviette.

_**C'est possible de faire une overdose de testostérone?**_

- Te dire que... bien que... si tu y étais allé plus doucement, je... je crois que serais pas parti, répond Sonic avec un embarras qui s'amplifie à chaque mot qu'il prononce.

**_QUO__I?!_**

Knuckles avale sa salive. Cette exclamation a bien failli jaillir en voix plutôt qu'en pensée.

- Es-tu entrain de me dire que... tu aurais voulu que... bredouille-t-il plutôt.

Sonic relève lentement les yeux.

- Que tu... continues? ose-t-il demander.

La bouche entrouverte, le gardien ne peut qu'acquiescer du chef.

Et Sonic l'imite, aussitôt après...

* * *

Cela semble s'étirer indéfiniment. Sonic fixe Knuckles dans les pupilles, déterminé à ne pas se défiler encore une fois. Il attend la suite avec un mélange de hâte et d'appréhension.

Le gardien est si difficile à décrypter que Sonic n'a aucune idée de la réaction qu'il aura, sa surprise passée.

Il va peut-être le traiter de névrosé qui change de disposition toutes les demi-heures... Ou lui proposer de "continuer" sans chercher à comprendre ce revirement de situation...

À moins qu'il lui dise de ne pas se faire d'idées et que ce qui s'est passé n'était qu'une erreur de parcours...

Sonic a l'estomac qui se tord.

_**Une erreur de parcours...**_

Et si c'était vraiment le cas? Si il se trompait et était entrain de s'imaginer des choses à propos de Knuckles? Qu'est-ce que représente l'échidné pour lui? Un ami? Une expérience? Un défi? Une... attraction physique?

Sonic rougit violemment, mais un doute atroce supplante sa gêne. Pourquoi il ne peut pas s'arrêter sur une réponse? Qu'est-ce que ça---

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?

Sonic a un haut-le-corps en entendant la question de Knuckles. Celui-ci démontre un grand trouble, mais également un intérêt fébrile. Si Sonic ne craignait pas autant d'être dans l'erreur, il affirmerait que l'échidné souhaite une réponse positive.

_**Une réponse positive... oh là là...**_

Sonic n'est même plus certain si elle devrait l'être. En fait, il n'est plus certain de rien. Il se sent soudain affreusement mal.

- J-je... je sais pas... balbutie-t-il en passant une main sur son front moite. Je sais plus...

- Tu... tu ne sais plus? se déconcerte Knuckles.

- Laisse tomber... On oublie ça.

Au bord de la nausée, Sonic se lève, immédiatement copié par le gardien.

- Oublier ça? Mais... tu es pâle comme un revenant ma parole!

Avant que le hérisson n'ait pu faire un geste, deux larges mains encadrent son visage couvert de sueur froide.

- Sonic... murmure tristement Knuckles.

Sa voix est comme un velours soyeux qui caresse l'ouïe du hérisson bleu. La nausée de ce dernier se mue en boule d'émotion et il essaie de fuir ce regard violet qui le fascine tant. Il est cependant contraint à l'affronter, sa tête étant limitée dans ses mouvements.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on oublie ça? ajoute Knuckles.

Sonic se met à haleter. Non, il ne va pas encore pleurer... Si ça continue, il va pouvoir se faire engager comme pleureuse aux enterrements.

**_Aller! Conduis-toi comme un homme!_**

- J'en sais rien! gémit-il pitoyablement.

Bon, va pour la pleureuse; c'est un travail comme un autre, après tout...

De son côté, Knuckles le considère avec désemparement.

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de remettre cette discussion à demain, quand tu auras pris plusieurs bonnes heures de sommeil... Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? propose-t-il.

Sonic donne son accord d'une piteuse monosyllabe. Il a au moins réussi à retenir ses larmes.

Avec un soupir, le gardien retire ses mains de son visage.

- Aller... Finis de te sécher si tu ne veux pas d'un lit tout humide et t'enrhumer pour de bon.

Knuckles retourne auprès du foyer d'un pas lent et Sonic regrette déjà le contact de ses mains. Il a envie d'aller retrouver l'échidné et de se blottir contre lui. Il a l'impression d'être une girouette, c'est bien simple...

Il se traîne à son tour vers le foyer et se rassoit sur le sol.

_**Simple...**_

Sonic soupire avec contrariété et récupère sa serviette. Mais oui, cette situation est simple...

Aussi simple que de trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe dans l'obscurité...

_à suivre..._

**Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? Aaaah... l'art de se créer des casse-têtes...XD**

**Reviews SVP!^^  
**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Hey!^^**

**Bon. Là, je vous préviens; je m'engage dans une voie où l'action fait place à la sentimentalité Je vous préviens aussi que je nage en pleine fiction car mon expérience réelle dans le domaine est quasi inexistante.-_-' Mais je suis encore jeune; j'ai tout mon temps!:)**

**Shadow: Avec la personnalité que tu as, tu risques d'en avoir beaucoup, du temps...  
**

**Silver: Ouais... t'es du genre qui tape sur les nerfs, si tu veux mon avis.**

**Wordslover: Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici, vous deux? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ma personnalité, d'abord?-_-#**

**Shadow: Tu nous as demandé de venir il n'y a pas deux minutes. :\  
**

**Silver: X) Et comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, ta personnalité est du genre qui tape sur les nerfs.**

**Knuckles: À qui le dis-tu... -_-'**

**Wordslover: (à Shadow et Silver) Je vous ai demandé de retourner voir Soumaya, pas de venir ME voir!(à Knuckles) Et toi, tu n'as pas quelqu'un d'autre avec qui être désagréable?**

**Knuckles: Il y a bien Sonic, mais il ne me prend plus au sérieux à cause de ta fichue fic...-_-#**

**Sonic: Quelqu'un a prononcé mon nom?:) **

**Shadow: En parlant de gens qui tapent sur les nerfs...**

**Sonic: Mais j'ai rien fait moi! o.O**

**Wordslover: Moi non plus, mais ça n'empêche pas ces trois là de s'en prendre à ma personnalité!-_-#**

**Sonic: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta personnalité?**

**Shadow, Silver, Knuckles: Elle nous tape sur les nerfs!**

**Wordslover: Vous êtes juste des jaloux! Quoique c'est normal que les personnes intéressantes suscitent de la jalousie... ;P**

**Shadow: -_-'Ton humilité nous va droit au coeur.**

**Silver: Il veut probablement dire que ça donne la nausée...°~°**

**Wordslover: C'est l'émotion, Silver.^^**

**Silver: Non... l'indigestion plutôt...X)**

**Wordslover: (à Shadow et Silver) Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sensés retrouver Soumaya! Elle s'ennuie de vous deux, donc bougez-vous un peu!**

**Shadow: Tu devrais faire la grève du zèle toi...X\**

**Sonic: Moi, j'y retourne pas!**

**Knuckles: Pareil pour moi.**

**Silver: Comment ça?**

**Knuckles: Elle m'a assommé sans raison.X(**

**Sonic: Moi aussi... en plus de m'avoir traité de c*n**d! :(**

**Shadow: Elle ne t'a pas assommé sans raison alors; elle l'a fait parce que tu es un c*n**d.**

**Silver, Shadow: XD **

**Sonic: -_-##**

**Knuckles: Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi elle m'a assommé, moi. °_°**

**Silver: Parce que tu es dans une fic avec un c*n**d, donc tu en es un toi aussi.**

**Shadow, Silver: XD XD**

**Knuckles: o_O#**

**Wordslover: (À Shadow et Silver) X(Vous allez arrêter bientôt de vous ficher de nous?  
**

**Silver: Et toi? Tu sais quand tu vas arrêter d'écrire cette c**n**rie de fic?**

**Shadow: Plus les chapitres s'accumulent, plus leur niveau de stupidité augmente. C'est de si mauvais goût que ça en est désolant.  
**

**Wordslover: DX Là, y'en a marre!(Assomme Shadow et Silver, les mets dans une boîte et les envoie par courrier express avec la mention "à Soumaya") J'espère qu'ils seront plus gentils avec Soumaya qu'avec moi...-.-'  
**

**Sonic, Knuckles: ...**

**Wordslover: ...?**

**Sonic: Tu ne penses pas que "à Soumaya"... c'est un peu vague comme adresse?**

**Knuckles: En effet... Déjà qu'il arrive que le courrier se perde quand il est bien adressé... **

**Wordslover: Mais non allez... Restons positifs! Je suis sûre que tout ira bien pour eux.^^ Quand à nous, la romance nous attend...**

**Sonic, Knuckles: o_O''  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 31_

Il a beau être exténué, Knuckles ne dort toujours pas. Il regarde le plafond, allongé à même le sol devant le foyer. Et, quelle surprise, il pense à Sonic. Ou plutôt, il s'interroge à son sujet, ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant non plus.

Ce hérisson est aussi déroutant qu'une boussole détraquée, certes. Par contre, le gardien a la nette impression que cette boussole tente d'indiquer une direction précise.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a aucun point de repère et qu'elle est terrifiée à l'idée que cette direction ne soit pas la bonne.

Jolie métaphore, n'est-ce pas?

Knuckles esquisse un sourire.

En clair, il est presque sûr, sans vouloir flatter son égo, que Sonic cherche maladroitement à lui avouer certaines envies. Des envies qui étaient déjà bien présentes avant ce soir et qui expliquent le comportement aguicheur de Sonic la nuit dernière.

Elles sont peut-être même... la cause réelle de sa présence sur Angel Island...

Le gardien arrondit les yeux et ses joues se mettent à brûler.

Tout ce temps là, cet espèce de petit pervers lui a fait croire qu'il voulait son amitié alors qu'il--

- Je pouvais bien me sentir mal-à-l'aise en sa présence, chuchote Knuckles avec amusement. Quoique j'ai dû me reprendre amplement aujourd'hui...

Pauvre Sonic; aux prises avec un échidné en rut en plus de ses propres montées hormonales d'adolescent. Il y a de quoi être déstabilisé au point de ne plus savoir ce qu'on veut, ni où on en est.

Knuckles soupire.

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi long à compr--

Son attention est alors attirée par un mouvement qu'il a capté du coin de l'oeil. Il tourne la tête et découvre Sonic qui marche sur la pointe des pieds.

- Où tu vas comme ça? s'enquière le gardien, intrigué.

Il voit le hérisson bondir de stupeur et en retire de la satisfaction. Il sait que c'est au bord du sadisme, mais Sonic est tout simplement craquant avec ses grands yeux écarquillés.

- Oh... tu es réveillé? fait le hérisson d'une voix mal assurée, après s'être ressaisi.

- Oui, répond Knuckles en se redressant sur son séant. Toi aussi, à ce que je vois... J'étais pourtant certain que tu dormais comme une bûche.

- C'est pas ma faute si on gèle dans cette chambre...

- Bon... mais si tu t'installes sur le canapé, tu vas devoir composer avec l'abominable goutte d'eau...

Sonic ne semble pas comprendre tout-de-suite la taquinerie.

- C'est mieux que de grelotter et de... Hé! Ce n'est pas nécessaire de te payer ma tête! s'écrie-t-il lorsqu'il la saisit.

Knuckles se lève en ricanant et va chercher une couverture. Il prend vraiment goût à taquiner son jeune visiteur. La façon qu'a celui-ci de réagir au quart de tour démontre une susceptibilité quasi enfantine. Même la moue qu'il fait rappelle celle d'un petit garçon contrarié. C'est juste trop mignon à voir.

Voilà sans doute pourquoi certains adultes aiment faire tourner les enfants en bourrique.

Knuckles revient ensuite vers Sonic qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Sans rien dire, le gardien s'arrête devant lui et tend la couverture. Le hérisson la saisit de façon hésitante et ses doigts effleurent le bras de Knuckles par mégarde. Aussitôt, la fourrure rouge de son bras se dresse.

Il pourrait toujours dire que c'est parce que Sonic n'a pas ses gants et qu'il a les doigts glacés, ce qui n'est pas faux. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas non plus ses baskets car elles sont, tout comme celles de Knuckles, entrain de sécher.

Cependant, le gardien est pleinement conscient que sa réaction aurait à peine été différente si les doigts du hérisson avaient été chauds, ou recouverts de ses gants.

Il l'a touché et ça lui a donné la chair de poule. C'est une question de contact et ça se résume là.

Et c'est pour la même raison qu'il enferme les doigts de Sonic dans sa main: pour le contact. Pour le prolonger, plus précisément.

- C'est pourtant vrai que tu es gelé, constate-t-il avec sollicitude. Un véritable petit glaçon...

Pour peu et ce serait la réalité; Sonic est figé sur place comme si il venait d'être cryogénisé. Il affiche cette même surprise troublée qui caractérise l'innocence de sa jeunesse.

Qui pourrait résister à ça?

Sûrement pas Knuckles.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais froid à ce point, reproche-t-il en massant les doigts du hérisson dans sa main.

- Je... je trouve que je t'ai bien assez cassé les pieds comme ça, prétexte Sonic avec nervosité en fixant cette même main.

Knuckles est embêté de le voir si tendu. Un peu d'humour détendrait la petite friandise glacée, peut-être...

- Je préfère que tu me casses les pieds parce que tu as froid que parce que tu es malade d'avoir eu froid, déclare le gardien, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Aussi bien le dire tout-de-suite que je suis casse-pieds quoi que je fasse, rétorque le jeune hérisson en levant les yeux.

- Je t'interdis de lire dans mes pensées.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Tu es tellement drôle.

Sonic se détend et se met à sourire malgré ses efforts pour demeurer sérieux. Il a encore les pommettes roses de gêne, mais son regard est celui d'un petit glaçon heureux. Ça vaut largement son expression surprise, selon Knuckles.

- Viens te réchauffer près du feu, casse-pieds, plaisante-t-il en invitant Sonic à le suivre.

Il lâche les doigts du hérisson et fait un pas de côté afin de retourner vers le foyer.

- Non attend! s'exclame Sonic.

Le gardien lui fait de nouveau face avec un étonnement qui n'a rien de factice. Il baisse le regard. La main de Sonic est crispée sur son poignet.

_**Tiens donc...**_

L'échidné relève les yeux et esquisse un sourire.

- Hé... je ne vais pas m'envoler... remarque-t-il, amusé.

- Je sais... mais... commence Sonic.

Il donne soudain l'illusion d'attraper un coup de soleil en accéléré et d'être dans un sauna, le tout en simultané. C'est aussi significatif que les panneaux rouges et blancs qui vous disent "ARRÊT", ou "STOP", ou encore les deux à la fois.

Cette fois, Knuckles est prêt. Il efface son sourire et accorde toute son attention à Sonic. Il va tout faire pour faciliter sa confession.

Pourvu que son excitation ne soit pas trop visi--

- Je n'aurais pas besoin du feu si... c'est toi qui me réchauffais... complète Sonic, sans crier gare.

Knuckles a été pris de vitesse et il a maintenant l'air assez idiot. Par contre, le message est passé, et d'une jolie façon en plus. L'échidné s'attendait à quelque chose de plus explicite, mais bon.

Cependant, si on y regarde à deux fois, la tournure de cette phrase peut supposer à-peu-près tout ce qui est possible d'imaginer.

Ou de lire dans le _Kama Sutra...  
_

Et voilà que Knuckles entre aussi dans le sauna. Qui est le timbré qui en a réglé la température? Il fait bien trop chaud là-dedans...

- Knuckles? murmure Sonic en desserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son poignet.

Une alarme se déclenche dans la tête du gardien. Si il ne fait rien, Sonic se rétractera de nouveau et ça, c'est hors de question. Il recouvre la main du hérisson de la sienne et lui sourit.

- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, affirme-t-il, également dans un murmure.

Sonic répond prudemment à son sourire, partagé entre joie et incertitude. Son regard est scellé à celui du gardien, semblant chercher une approbation, un appui quelconque.

Knuckles sait que le moment est venu pour lui de se reprendre et de laver le gâchis précédent. Il est sobre, calme et en contrôle alors, il n'a qu'à faire ce qui aurait dû être fait de prime abord. Il va commencer par le commencement, sans brûler d'étapes ni en brusquer.

Il va se conduire en être civilisé, quoi.

- Viens là, invite-t-il doucement en ouvrant les bras.

Sonic hésite, puis s'approche lentement. Avec des gestes d'une délicatesse surprenante, Knuckles glisse ses bras autour de lui, sans le serrer.

Un museau se niche dans son cou. Une main se dirige timidement vers son épaule et s'y pose. L'échidné en a des frissons partout.

Lorsque Sonic se laisse aller contre lui et qu'il peut enfin l'étreindre, les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

D'abord des larmes de chagrin, maintenant des larmes de bonheur.

Il n'y a que l'amour pour vous faire aller d'un extrême à l'autre comme ça...

* * *

Si on lui proposait toutes les richesses du monde en ce moment, Sonic ne se donnerait même pas la peine de les regarder.

Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à cirer des richesses du monde quand on est au paradis, sérieusement?

Sonic s'agrippe à la fourrure rouge cardinal de Knuckles, prêt à exploser de bonheur. Son souhait de se retrouver dans ses bras est enfin exaucé. Son indécision et ses doutes lui paraissent maintenant si dénués de sens...

L'échidné l'étreint alors solidement et une petite plainte involontaire franchit les lèvres du hérisson.

- Excuse-moi, murmure Knuckles en relâchant son étreinte.

Sa voix grave tremble légèrement, comme si il contenait une grande émotion. Sonic en est si touché que sa vue se brouille. Il se serre contre le gardien et le prend par le cou.

- Ça fait rien, je suis habitué; Amy m'écrabouille presque quand ça lui prend, plaisante-t-il.

Knuckles émet un petit rire. Tout le monde sait qu'Amy poursuit inlassablement Sonic avec une idée fixe: le mariage, rien de moins.

**_Il y en a une qui va tomber de haut un de ces quatre..._**

- Elle veut vraiment rien entendre, ajoute Sonic, avec sérieux cette fois. Heureusement, elle ne court pas vite...

- Oui, heureusement, acquiesce le gardien en lui frottant le dos de manière apaisante. Ici par contre, tu n'as pas à lui échapper.

- Ça me fait une deuxième bonne raison pour revenir, soupire Sonic en fermant les paupières.

L'autre main de Knuckles se met à lui caresser le flanc. Ses terminaisons nerveuses s'éveillent sous sa fourrure bleue et un frisson le parcoure.

- Une deuxième? interroge l'échidné avec une fausse innocence. Et c'est quoi la première?

- La vue qu'on a de cette île vaut vraiment le détour, répond Sonic.

Avec une exclamation de vexation feinte, le gardien saisit ses épaules pour l'avoir en face de lui. Sonic se retient pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

- Bien joué... Mais maintenant, je veux la véritable raison...

Knuckles a pris un ton chaud et son regard violet le fixe sans ciller. Son visage est si près que son haleine tiède chatouille Sonic. Soudain, il n'a plus envie de rire. Ses jambes deviennent molles et son coeur tressaute.

- Voyons... tu... tu sais bien... Je n'arrête pas de le répéter depuis que j'ai mis les pieds ici...

C'est vrai. Combien de fois a-t-il dit à Knuckles qu'il était là pour le voir?

Assez de fois pour que ce soit une répétition, c'est certain.

- Tu ne verras donc pas d'inconvénients à le répéter une autre fois...

Le gardien l'enlace très lentement en disant cela, faisant grimper sa tension. Sa peau picote. Un courant électrique longe son épine dorsale. Et puis, il y a là, juste sous son ventre...

**_Oh non! Oh non! Oh non!... ça ne peut pas se produire maintenant!_**

Sonic devient instantanément écarlate et angoissé.

- E-euh... bredouille-t-il.

Knuckles note son changement d'attitude et il soupire doucement.

- Sonic... je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi, murmure-t-il sur un ton affectueux. Je veux que tu soies bien avec moi... et que tu aies envie de revenir... Même si tout ce que je souhaite réellement...

L'échidné avance encore le visage, le collant presque au sien.

- C'est que tu ne partes tout simplement plus.

Sonic a envie de rire et de pleurer simultanément.

Quoi? Impossible rester de marbre devant une déclaration pareille! C'est le summum du bonheur!

- Oh! K-Knuckles... tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi! affirme-t-il d'une voix tremblotante.

Après l'avoir regardé intensément dans les yeux, le gardien se met à sourire et le prend délicatement par le menton. La seconde d'après, sa bouche se presse sur celle de Sonic avec douceur. Le hérisson ferme aussitôt les yeux.

Un baiser. La cerise sur le sundae. Cliché, mais tellement approprié.

Oui, un doux et long baiser romantique qui ferait pâlir d'envie les plus grandes stars du cinéma.

Et il est 100% authentique en plus...

_à suivre..._

**Ouais... plutôt dégoulinant... :/ Vous pensez pas que c'est exagéré?  
**

**Toi Mayuu****, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? Tu trouves toujours ça mignon?  
**

**Et toi, merrrrci pour l'ovation Strenks!;) **

**Quant à Shadow et Silver, ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes les deux. Y'a quelque chose qui me dit qu'ils vont revenir dans les reviews de Soumaya...^^**

**Si la poste fait bien son travail, évidemment...^^'**

**Reviewez ce chapitre sérieusement SVP! Enfin, dans une partie de votre review du moins... J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si c'est bien.**

**A+^^  
**


	33. Chapitre 32

**Salut!^^**

**Eh bien... il semble que la poste soit encore fiable car Shadow et Silver se sont rendus chez Soumaya en un seul morceau.X) Pas besoin de me remercier Soumaya; c'était de bon coeur.;) Je suis comme ça moi: toujours prête à refiler un coup de main de façon rapide et efficace.^^  
**

**Knuckles: -_-'Quelle modestie... Tu souffres pas de complexe d'infériorité, ça c'est sûr.**

**Wordslover: Fallait bien qu'il en reste un, tiens... :/ **

**Knuckles: Quoi? Soumaya ne m'a pas demandé de revenir à ce que je sache... De plus, elle en a déjà plein les bras avec le trio à piquants.**

**Worsdlover: Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement dire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi? Remarques que je te comprends... :P**

**Knuckles: °~°T'as suivi des cours de surestime de soi ou quoi?**

**Wordslover: Non, mais je viens de voir que j'ai 82 reviews! C'est drôlement chouette, tu trouves pas?^^**

**Knuckles: Ça prouves juste que tu adores attirer l'attention sur toi.**

**Wordslover: °.°Hé! Je travaille fort sur cette fic, d'accord? C'est normal que je soie contente qu'elle plaise à ceux qui la lisent!**

**(On cogne à la porte)**

**Wordslover: Hein? (Va ouvrir) Sonic? Tu n'étais pas chez Soumaya?**

**Sonic: Oui, mais je suis revenu pour régler un truc...**

**(Sonic se précipite sur Knuckles et l'assomme presque)**

**Sonic: DX Ça, c'est pour m'avoir traité de c*n**d!**

**Knuckles: x_- Mais j'ai seulement fait que deviner ce que Soumaya ne voulait pas dire moi! Je ne pense pas que tu es un c*n**d...**

**Sonic: °.° Ah non?**

**Knuckles: T'es un idiot de casse-pieds, mais pas un c*n**d...**

**Sonic: -_-#**

**Wordslover: (à Sonic) Tu n'as qu'à retourner chez Soumaya; je vais m'occuper de ce cher gardien...^^**

**Sonic: C'est sympa de ta part. Soumaya n'avait peut-être pas tort de dire que tu étais gentille, après tout...**

**Wordslover: Bien que non; elle sait reconnaître une personne extraordinaire quand elle en voit une...X)**

**Sonic et Knuckles: -_-"**

**Sonic: Euh... à la prochaine alors! (repart)  
**

**Knuckles: Pitié... ne me dites pas que je suis coincé ici avec elle...T.T**

**Wordslover: Veinard d'entre les veinards! =) Et on y va avec ma super fic!**

**Knuckles: o_o" (tombe dans les pommes) x.x  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 32_

La première chose qui traverse l'esprit de Knuckles lorsqu'il s'éveille est que son matelas a vraiment besoin d'être remplacé. Il est tellement dur qu'il croirait être allongé sur le sol.

Le gardien plisse les paupières et commence à s'étirer. Bigre! Son bras gauche est si engourdi qu'il arrive à peine à le bouger. Même chose pour sa jambe gauche.

Mais... qu'est-ce que...

Juste comme il ouvre les yeux, Knuckles entend un gémissement contrarié. Le genre qu'on émet quand quelqu'un vous dérange dans votre sommeil.

Couché dos à lui, Sonic s'agrippe à son bras comme pour lui signifier de se tenir tranquille. De toute évidence, il dort.

Tout d'abord surpris, l'échidné se met ensuite à sourire. Il se souvient à présent s'être endormi près du foyer avec Sonic blotti tout contre lui. Bon, ce n'est pas le grand confort. Mais ça devient bien secondaire quand le hérisson que vous adorez fouille votre cou de son nez en ronronnant de bonheur.

Sonic a révélé une nature très câline, cette nuit. Il a multiplié les démonstrations affectueuses et en a quémandé sans relâche. On pourrait trouver que c'est excessif, sauf que chez Sonic, l'excessivité est un état permanent.

Ou presque.

Son comportement en est donc un qu'on pourrait qualifier de normal.

Ou presque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Knuckles ne s'est pas plaint. Au contraire, il était enchanté. Même que si il n'avait pas été si fatigué, il se serait volontiers appliqué à transformer les ronronnements en soupirs de plaisir. Son regard parcoure la forme endormie près de lui et il s'humecte les lèvres.

Sonic n'est pas très costaud, mais son corps n'est pas pour autant dépourvu de courbes. Son ossature est fine et sa musculature discrète, comme celles d'un gymnaste. Par contre, il possède quelques parties charnues dont Knuckles se plairait à tester la fermeté...

Le gardien se mord la lèvre inférieure.

_**Voyons Knuckles, un peu de tenue! Oui, Sonic fait grimper ton taux hormonal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le tripoter pendant qu'il dort...  
**_

Avec un soupir, il détourne les yeux de la tentante chute de reins et enlace Sonic pour le serrer dans ses bras. Le jeune hérisson gémit à nouveau, mais de façon beaucoup plus approbatrice.

- Toujours entrain de geindre, chuchote le gardien à son oreille.

Sonic rejette lentement la tête vers l'arrière et sourit dans son sommeil. Voyant cela, Knuckles sourit à son tour.

- Tu aimes ça, pas vrai? fait-il encore.

Il reçoit un nouvel accueil favorable. Avec des fourmillements dans la nuque, il s'enhardit et dépose un léger baiser derrière l'oreille de Sonic. Il répète cette action à quelques reprises en descendant vers son cou. Le hérisson manifeste le même accord, mais de façon plus prononcée.

- Oh oui, tu aimes ça, murmure Knuckles en mettant davantage d'ardeur dans ses baisers.

Sonic s'arque doucement avec une petite plainte, venant confirmer ses dires. L'échidné se met à le caresser langoureusement sans cesser de promener ses lèvres sur lui. Il glisse une main sur son flanc et enhardit ses baisers jusqu'à sa gorge. Le hérisson commence à s'agiter et sa respiration s'approfondit. Il s'éveille lentement avec des gémissements veloutés et Knuckles le retourne sur le dos pour mieux le couvrir de ses attentions.

- Knuckles... fait Sonic avec un petit rire.

L'échidné suspend ses gestes et découvre que deux yeux verts ensommeillés le regardent.

- Oh! je t'ai réveillé? feint-il de se désoler.

- Tu l'as fait exprès; c'est moche, accuse l'autre avec le même sérieux avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Je sais... Ouf! tu pourrais réveiller un mort avec cette haleine, dis-donc...

- Toi aussi, tu sens pas la rose... Sauf que moi, je suis assez poli pour pas le dire.

- Toi, poli? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...

Un éclat espiègle s'allume dans le regard de Sonic.

- En tout cas, _moi_, je ne touche pas les gens pendant qu'ils dorment... remarque-t-il.

Une bouffée de chaleur saute au visage de Knuckles.

- Et après? Ce n'était pas mal intentionné... Sans compter que tu as plutôt été collaborateur, proteste-t-il.

- J'étais endormi; ça ne compte pas. Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé faire sinon?

Le gardien va répondre par une autre taquinerie, mais il se ravise.

Il va attaquer sur un front différent.

- Bon... j'ai compris... déclare-t-il avec une moue déçue.

Il lâche Sonic et fait mine de se lever. Il ne lui reste qu'à attendre une ré---

- Compris quoi? se confond le hérisson. Pourquoi tu t'en vas?

Knuckles se compose un visage tristounet avant de se retourner.

- Bien... tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, non?

Sonic prend une mine défaite et s'assoit.

- Mais non... c'était juste pour rigoler...

- Je ne trouve pas ça rigolo.

Le gardien a sans doute des talents cachés de comédien car Sonic n'y voit que du feu. Le hérisson s'approche de lui et le prend gentiment par le cou.

- D'accord; c'était pas rigolo, accorde-t-il.

Il frotte affectueusement son nez contre le sien. Il y a une telle douceur, un tel sérieux dans son regard que Knuckles est instantanément assailli de remords.

Sonic se laisse manipuler avec une si grande facilité que ça en est désolant. Il ne soupçonne même pas la moindre parcelle de tromperie dans le jeu du gardien. C'est de la pure naïveté. Ou de la stupidité, mais c'est beaucoup moins romantique à dire.

Disons que, présentement, Sonic est une proie idéale pour un manipulateur.

La manipulation, très peu pour Knuckles; il a horreur des marionnettes, de toutes façons.

À présent, il doit déculpabiliser Sonic sans lui avouer son minable petit jeu. Parce que côté maturité, le jeune hérisson n'est pas en surproduction. Si il se rend compte de quelque chose, c'est la révolte assurée. Or, Knuckles n'a pas vraiment envie de gérer une révolte en ce moment.

- Tu n'y est pour rien si je suis lent le matin, rétorque le gardien en souriant. J'ai tourné une simple blague en mélodrame, c'est dire...

À son grand soulagement, Sonic répond à son sourire.

- T'es un sensible, l'air de rien... constate le hérisson en s'attendrissant encore davantage.

- Ça y est; je suis démasqué, capitule Knuckles.

Le sourire de Sonic s'élargit, puis ses joues s'empourprent.

- Justement, en parlant de démasquer... commence-t-il en tortillant l'une des tresses du gardien. Tu avais raison; j'ai vraiment apprécié ta façon de... me réveiller...

Il n'en faut pas plus pour mettre l'interrupteur de Knuckles à la position "ON".

- Voyez-vous ça... triomphe-t-il malicieusement en enlaçant le jeune hérisson.

Sonic se mord la lèvre, puis avale sa salive.

- Tu... tu veux bien que... qu'on continue?

Une brusque poussée de désir sexuel fait se crisper le gardien.

- Je ne demande que ça.

Sonic prend une brève inspiration et le regarde; ses yeux verts sont à la fois craintifs et excités.

- Tu vas... y aller doucement?

Cette question vient mettre un couvercle sur le feu. Les muscles de Knuckles se relâchent et il sourit.

- Je vais être tellement doux qu'un agneau aura l'air d'une brute comparé à moi, plaisante-t-il.

La figure de Sonic s'éclaire d'un grand sourire amusé et rassuré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors? fait-il d'une voix hésitante.

Un sentiment d'urgence s'empare soudain de Knuckles.

**_Voilà, c'est le moment idéal._**

- Sonic... murmure-t-il.

L'interpelé l'interroge des yeux en silence. D'une main un peu tremblante, l'échidné le saisit délicatement par le menton. Il le fixe droit dans les pupilles avec intensité.

_**MAINTENANT!**_

- Je... suis vraiment heureux que tu soies là avec moi.

_**C'est pas vrai... Ce n'est pas ça que tu devais dire!**_

- Moi aussi Knuckles... fait à son tour Sonic. Je... Oh! Knuckles!

- Hémmh!

Un baiser aussi fougueux que maladroit surprend Knuckles et le fait tomber à la renverse. Solidement agrippé à lui, Sonic plaque à nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne avec un gémissement.

C'est vraiment tout ou rien avec ce hérisson.

Ravi, le gardien ferme les yeux...

* * *

À demi allongé sur Knuckles, Sonic l'embrasse avec passion et au mieux de ses connaissances. Complètement submergé par le bonheur, survolté par des flots de sérotonine, il tremble des pieds à la tête. Le coeur battant et le souffle court, il est contraint d'interrompre son baiser pour ne pas suffoquer.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si aphrodisiaque? s'enquière Knuckles en se léchant les lèvres.

Il lui sourit, légèrement haletant et l'air béat. Le grincheux gardien de l'Émeraude Maîtresse est là, couché sous lui, et le regarde amoureusement de son si beau regard violet.

_**Amoureusement...**_

C'est ça; c'est de l'amour. C'est ce que Knuckles a voulu dire, c'est sûr... Ça ne peut pas être autre chose...

_Il l'aime._

Sonic se remet à l'embrasser à perdre haleine, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait exprimer autrement ce qu'il ressent. Les mains de l'échidné courent sur son dos et ses flancs, le faisant frémir et geindre. Son corps n'a jamais été aussi réceptif et sensible au toucher. En bougeant, il entre en contact avec celui du gardien à répétition, créant un agréable frottement. Instinctivement, Sonic se colle davantage à lui pour augmenter la sensation.

- Mmmh... approuve Knuckles en le hissant complètement sur lui.

Sonic laisse ses lèvres pour farfouiller la fourrure de son torse. Une forme blanche en croissant de lune avec les pointes vers le haut orne sa poitrine, un peu comme un pendentif. Non seulement son esthétisme est impeccable, la fourrure y est également soyeuse comme en nul autre endroit. Sonic y enfouit le nez et les doigts avec un ronron de délice. Il palpe les puissants pectoraux qui y sont dissimulés. Ils se meuvent sous son toucher, se contractent et se relâchent successivement.

- Knuckles... soupire-t-il.

L'échidné lui caresse les cuisses, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Il le prend ensuite par les hanches et l'encourage à augmenter son mouvement de houle. Le hérisson s'exécute sans se faire prier et le frottement s'intensifie encore.

- Embrasse-moi, demande Knuckles suavement.

Sonic est accueilli par un baiser gourmand et sensuel. La bouche du gardien s'ouvre et sa langue s'immisce entre ses lèvres. Le hérisson frémit et laisse sa cavité buccale être envahie, sa langue massée et ses lèvres, dégustées. Il a l'impression d'être une friandise tant le gardien y met du coeur.

Il sait maintenant que les friandises prennent leur pied durant leur courte existence. En excluant les gommes à mâcher, on s'entend.

Une vague de plaisir déferle alors sur lui et il sent...

**_Hein?_**

... quelque chose qui n'était pas là...

_**Oh non!**_

... tout-à-l'heure...

_**Non! Non! NON!**_

Sonic écarquille le regard et s'immobilise.

Cette fois, ce _n'est pas_ Knuckles qu'il sent...

- Non... t'arrête pas maintenant, quémande le gardien avant de le bécoter sur l'épaule.

Le jeune hérisson relève la tête en rougissant violemment.

Est-ce que Knuckles s'est rendu compte de quelque chose? Si non, que va-t-il faire quand il le remarquera? Et si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a _l'intention _de faire?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sonic? demande doucement l'échidné.

- Euh...

_**Dis que tu as une crampe... ou que tu dois aller à la salle de bain... RÉPONDS QUELQUE CHOSE!**_

- ...

Bien entendu, son mutisme ne fait qu'intriguer Knuckles davantage. Il fronce les sourcils et dévisage Sonic attentivement. Après quelques secondes cependant, il s'adoucit.

- Tu ne te sens pas prêt? C'est ça?

Sonic déglutit péniblement.

Peut-être qu'effectivement, il n'est pas prêt. Dans ce cas, il faudrait passer le message à certaines parties de son corps car, malgré sa gêne, il y en a une qui ne se laisse pas démonter...

- Je... je n'en suis pas certain... réussit-il à répondre.

- Si tu n'en es pas certain, il vaut mieux en rester là, de conclure Knuckles en lui caressant gentiment le bras. Aller; on va aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner et---

- NON!

Sonic se surprend lui-même par la force de son refus. Seulement, l'idée de se lever et d'exposer la source de son embarras est loin de lui plaire.

Sauf qu'à présent, il va devoir s'expliquer.

- Ça t'ennuierais de me dire ce que tu as? questionne Knuckles avec une légère exaspération. Parce que moi, je ne te suis plus.

Les joues brûlantes, Sonic baisse le regard.

- Ça me gêne de te le dire, fait-il, penaud.

Le gardien pousse un soupir.

- Me dire quoi? Que tu veux réaliser un fantasme sexuel?

Sonic écarquille les yeux avec effarement.

- Mais non! Tu n'y es pas du tout! s'exclame-t-il avec indignation, le visage aussi rouge qu'une betterave. Je commence à croire que tu es réellement un gros pervers!

- Hé! ne t'énerve pas comme ça; ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie... proteste l'échidné.

- C'est ça! Et je suppose que tu vas aussi te moquer de moi si je te dis que j'ai une ér---

Le reste du mot se bloque dans la gorge de Sonic. La bouche ouverte, il fixe un Knuckles d'abord sidéré. Toutefois, lorsque le gardien comprend de quoi il est question, il se plaque une main sur le front.

- Ne me dis pas que tu fais tout ce plat pour... Oh! Sonic! Je veux bien croire que ce sont tes premiers contacts intimes, mais tu as tout-de-même 15 ans, non? Ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que tu as une érection, bon sang!

Le jeune hérisson abrite sa figure contre sa fourrure rouge.

- Quand quelqu'un d'autre est avec moi, si, réplique-t-il sur un ton mi-vexé, mi-honteux.

C'est aussi la première fois qu'il a une érection d'une telle vigueur, mais ça, il préfère le garder pour lui.

Knuckles laisse retomber sa tête sur le sol avec lassitude et couvre ses yeux avec sa main.

- C'est pas possible de se compliquer autant la vie.

- Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude...

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Mais c'est vrai! Je suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête en temps normal... Seulement, quand tu es là je... je suis plus moi-même.

- C'est bien ma veine.

Knuckles n'a pas terminé sa phrase qu'il est secoué d'un léger rire. Piqué au vif, Sonic se soulève brusquement et s'assoit sur le sol, dos à l'échidné.

- Je savais bien que tu te ficherais de moi! jette-t-il, blessé.

Il baisse les yeux sur son sexe toujours dressé. Ça n'a jamais duré aussi longtemps avant... Cela ne fait que le contrarier encore plus et il relève les jambes pour que rien ne soit visible.

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, allons... nie Knuckles en s'assoyant à son tour avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- À d'autres, grommèle Sonic.

- Aller, viens prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Pas maintenant.

- D'accord; je te laisse... "décompresser" tranquille...

Sonic émet un grognement irrité. L'échidné réplique en lui flanquant un baiser sur le front avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

_**Décompresser... il se croit bien drôle...**_

Le jeune hérisson pousse un soupir.

Il n'y a que les gros pervers pour faire des allusions pareilles...

_à suivre..._

**Knuckles****: XP Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille de 14 ans pouvait avoir l'esprit aussi tordu...**

**Wordslover: O.O Primo, c'est la faute de la société actuelle si mon esprit est comme ça. Secundo, je n'use pas de langage cru ni de mots vulgaires et tertio, je ne fais pas étalage de sexe gratuit. Je trouve que ce chapitre est justifié.**

**Knuckles: N'importe quoi. X(**

**Wordslover: C'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi! -_-#**

**Knuckles: Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne parle plus, na!  
**

**Wordslover: Ça me conviens parfaitement, na! Je vais en profiter pour remercier Baiyuan pour ses encouragements et souhaiter que Soumaya se décide bientôt à écrire une fic...**

**Knuckles: -_-' Et la voilà qui remet ça... Envoyez-lui des reviews à lire, SVP pour que cesse cette torture!**

**Wordslover: -_-#  
**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Hello!^^**

**Vous devez vous douter que l'on s'approche de la fin, pas vrai? Eh bien oui, c'est le cas.**

**Knuckles: =)**

**Wordslover: Par contre, je crois pouvoir encore écrire quelques chapitres avant de clore le tout...X)**

**Knuckles: (en se frappant le front) Et moi qui espérait voir la fin de cette histoire d'horreur... Où tu prends toute cette inspiration? Tu lis du Danielle Steel toi aussi?**

**Wordslover: Non, parce que je sais même pas qui c'est! -_-# Je voulais justement le demander à Soumaya...**

**Knuckles: -_-'Comme si tu avais besoin de ce genre de lecture pour écrire... bien... les choses que tu écris quoi...**

**(Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre en coup de vent)**

**Amy: ^^ Ah! Knuckles! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu une voix familière! **

**Wordslover: °-°' On est pas sensé frapper avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un?**

**Knuckles: o~O Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis parce qu'elle cogne plutôt _après,_ bien souvent...**

**Wordslover: O.O**

**Amy: Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça? :/ Je veux juste savoir si vous n'auriez pas vu mon Shadounet...**

**Knuckles: Pas dernièrement, non.**

**Wordslover: J'en ai raté un bout là... C'est pas après Sonic que tu en as d'habitude?**

**Amy: Plus maintenant! J'en avais assez qu'il se sauve constamment! X(**

**Knuckles: (Tout bas) Plus ça change, plus c'est pareil... -_-'**

**Amy: Quoi? X/  
**

**Wordslover: Il a dit "plus ça change, plus c'est-OW! (à Knuckles) Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de me flanquer un coup de coude? -_-#**

**Knuckles: o_o' Arrête! Tu veux vraiment qu'on serve de chair à marteau?**

**Amy: Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux! Dites-moi plutôt si il y a un lac non loin d'ici.**

**Knuckles: C'est à elle que tu dois demander ça (montre Wordslover).**

**Wordslover: Je sais qu'il y a deux rivières et un fleuve, mais un lac... Je sais pas trop... En tout cas, il y a un marais... ^^'  
**

**Amy: . Laissez tomber! Je vais me débrouiller! (Part en claquant la porte.)**

**Wordslover et Knuckles: Fiou!**

**Wordslover: Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé qu'on allait faire une nouvelle version de "Massacre à la tronçonneuse"... J'ai presque eu peur.^^**

**Knuckles: À qui la faute? Tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue...  
**

**Wordslover: Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais commencer mon chapitre, là! -_-#**

**Knuckles: Nooon! (Se cogne le front à répétition contre un mur.)**

**_Avertissement : ce chapitre est horriblement sentimental à certains moments. Vraiment, je ne me croyais pas comme ça...:/_  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 33_

Après le passage d'un orage, tout semble plus clair, plus frais et plus éclatant à l'extérieur. C'est la nature qui a pris sa douche et qui en ressort fraîche et propre.

Dommage qu'elle ait réglé le débit d'eau un peu trop fort, par contre.

Debout sur le seuil de la porte, Knuckles ne peut que contempler les dégâts laissés par l'orage. C'est l'un des plus dévastateurs qu'il ait connu jusqu'ici. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui en serait si il ne s'était pas préparé.

- Reste plus qu'à tout remettre en ordre, se résigne le gardien en ramassant une tuile tombée de son toit.

En se relevant, son regard tombe sur la silhouette familière de l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Il esquisse un sourire et repose la tuile.

Il a un devoir de gardien à remplir, non?

Sans se presser, il se dirige vers le sanctuaire. Il ne se souvient pas s'être rappelé à l'ordre ainsi depuis fort longtemps.

- Désolé d'être aussi tardif, se repent-il en prenant pied sur le socle de pierre. Mais tu n'es plus la seule dont je dois m'occuper...

L'émeraude luit de façon accueillante. On pourrait la croire omnisciente car elle semble tout savoir avant qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit.

_**Tiens... en parlant de tout savoir...**_

- Dis-donc, au sujet de cette nuit... Tu m'avais bien caché ton petit don de clairvoyance, hein? reproche-t-il. Tu es au courant de pas mal de choses, si ça se trouve... Du moins, assez pour jouer le rôle d'entremetteuse..._ pas vrai?_

Knuckles appuie bien sur les derniers mots. Il veut ainsi démontrer qu'il est inutile que sa protégée nie. Il est maintenant convaincu de ce qu'il avance.

L'Émeraude Maîtresse se met à briller joyeusement. De toute évidence, l'accusation de son gardien contient une grande part de vérité.

- Si j'étais plus paranoïaque, je dirais que tu as intentionnellement provoqué le cours des choses, songe ce dernier à voix haute.

Il se sent entouré d'une aura bienveillante et ferme les paupières.

- Alors tu savais... Tu savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Sonic et moi dès le début... réalise l'échidné. Eh bien... tu en a beaucoup d'autres, des talents de ce genre?

L'Émeraude Maîtresse clignote, ce qui est sa manière de rigoler, Knuckles le sait. Bien sûr qu'elle possède d'autres talents; son pouvoir est quasi illimité. Par contre, elle en use avec parcimonie et n'en fait pas l'étalage.

Avoir de puissants pouvoirs, c'est bien. Avoir de puissants pouvoirs insoupçonnés par d'éventuels troubles fête, c'est redoutablement bien.

- D'accord, garde-les tes secrets, se soumet le gardien en souriant. De toute façon, j'ai plein de travail qui m'attend...

Il va s'en retourner quand une idée lui effleure l'esprit.

- Dis... tu n'aurais pas le pouvoir de faire disparaître tout ce bazar pour moi? fait-il le plus innocemment possible.

L'émeraude se met à briller plus fort et Knuckles se retrouve poussé hors du sanctuaire.

- Quoi? proteste le gardien. Tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main? Eh bien, j'espère que Sonic va se montrer plus serviable que toi... (Il reçoit une autre poussée.) Bon, bon, je m'en vais...

Il s'éloigne avec le sourire et prend la direction de sa maison. N'empêche qu'il était sérieux à propos d'une chose: il compte bien avoir de l'aide pour tout nettoyer. L'aide de Sonic, plus précisément, à condition toutefois de savoir où il est encore passé.

Knuckles laisse échapper un soupir. Le hérisson l'évite depuis l'incident de ce matin, si on peut nommer ainsi un évènement aussi naturel qu'une érection. À 15 ans, ce n'est même plus un évènement de toute manière...

Pour la plupart des adolescents, enfin.

Il y a toujours de ces marginaux pour bousiller les conventions, ces fameuses "exceptions qui confirment la règle". Bien entendu, le hérisson bleu doit entrer dans cette catégorie. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec sa couleur.

Sonic ne semble vraiment pas déluré pour son âge. C'est ce que laisse sous-entendre sa réaction; tout comme sa fuite d'hier soir, elle était à la limite de la pruderie. Il est vrai qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à courir vers l'aventure et à combattre des supers vilains. Difficile d'avoir une vie amoureuse active dans ces conditions...

À moins qu'il y ait une autre raison...

Peut-être que son orientation sexuelle le perturbe...

Le gardien a l'estomac qui se serre. Il aurait dû être plus attentif. Il n'y a rien qui presse, après tout...

Oubliant les dégâts qui attendent d'être nettoyés, il part en quête du hérisson. Il a besoin de savoir si Sonic est réellement perturbé ou si il est simplement peu dégourdi. L'une comme l'autre, ces situations méritent qu'on si attarde.

C'est si facile de salir une feuille blanche... On a beau utiliser la meilleure des effaces ensuite, le blanc ne sera plus jamais aussi blanc.

Knuckles fronce les sourcils. Il est plutôt porté sur les métaphores ces temps-ci.

_**Je commence à me demander si je ne devrais pas me mettre à la poésie...**_

Finalement, il débusque Sonic près du lac, à son grand étonnement. Le jeune hérisson lance des cailloux dans l'eau avec un air morose, assis sur le sol.

- Hé... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? interpèle l'échidné.

Sonic a un petit sursaut avant de se renfrogner davantage.

- Rien, laisse-t-il tomber.

Knuckles l'observe un instant, puis va s'assoir près de lui.

- Je ne me fichais pas de toi, Sonic.

Le hérisson lui lance un bref regard de biais, mais reste silencieux.

- C'est vrai, poursuit le gardien. Par contre, j'ai peut-être manqué de délicatesse envers toi. Je n'ai pas pensé que tu pouvais avoir de bonnes raisons pour réagir ainsi... Avec ta manie de faire des tempêtes dans un verre d'eau, j'ai cru que tu en rajoutais trop, encore une fois.

Il voit clairement Sonic pincer les lèvres pour se retenir de répliquer.

- Aller... avoue que tu as une personnalité un peu excessive...

Le hérisson baisse la tête avec un grognement et se triture les doigts. Knuckles comprend qu'il est d'accord avec son affirmation et lui passe un bras autour des épaules.

- Allons... Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant à propos de ce matin?

Et voilà que le hérisson reproduit le mûrissement d'une tomate en accéléré. Cependant, il demeure muet. Knuckles le presse contre lui et lui frotte l'épaule.

- Pourquoi être si gêné? Tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible. Et puis... je suis bien content de savoir que moi aussi, je te fais de l'effet...

- C'est vrai? s'enquière finalement Sonic d'une petite voix.

- Je te défend d'en douter.

Le hérisson tourne lentement la tête pour regarder son compagnon.

- Je... j'ai cru que tu serais choqué...

- Eh bien tu t'es trompé.

Sonic prend un air piteux.

- J'y connais vraiment rien à rien, désespère-t-il.

- Je suis pas un expert moi non plus, remarque Knuckles. D'accord, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi, mais ce n'est pas un mérite étant donné que tu n'en as aucune.

- C'était pas nécessaire de le spécifier.

L'air maintenant contrarié de Sonic attendrit le gardien. En faisant cette remarque, le jeune hérisson lui donne la réponse dont il avait besoin.

_**On a donc une belle feuille blanche alors...**_

- Ça me plaît de le faire, rétorque-t-il en glissant ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de Sonic.

- Normal; tu sais que ça m'énerve, lâche ce dernier sur un ton boudeur.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison...

- Ça y est; tu va encore me sortir une phrase philosophique?

Knuckles se met à sourire et se colle contre le hérisson.

- Ça me flatte de savoir que je suis ton premier partenaire amoureux, confesse-t-il d'une voix basse. Je dirais même... que ça m'allume drôlement...

Sonic se raidit légèrement et son visage s'empourpre.

- A-arrête de me faire marcher, proteste-t-il nerveusement.

- Je ne te fais pas marcher, souffle le gardien en déposant un baiser sur son épaule. Juste de penser que je suis le seul à avoir embrassé cette épaule... C'est un véritable privilège...

Sonic sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu parles comme si j'étais une sorte de prix... Je devrais être insulté et te traiter de tordu.

- Je sais... Je suis un vilain gardien aux idées mal tournées.

Knuckles se met à embrasser Sonic sur la nuque et il le sent frissonner.

- Et j'ai un innocent petit hérisson sous la main... ajoute-t-il suavement.

- Je ne suis pas petit, s'oppose Sonic en réprimant un nouveau frisson.

- Mmmh... d'accord; tu n'est pas petit.

- Et bientôt, je ne serai... plus innocent non plus...

Knuckles cesse ses baisers.

- Il n'y a pas urgence Sonic, fait-il doucement.

Le jeune hérisson le regarde et lui adresse un sourire lumineux.

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, déclare-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies, se justifie Knuckles.

Sonic se met sur ses genoux et se retourne complètement. Silencieusement, il dévisage l'échidné de ses grands yeux verts. Son expression est d'une douceur angélique.

- Merci Knuckles, murmure-t-il.

Cela va droit au coeur du gardien et il enferme le hérisson dans une étreinte puissante. Rien ne saurait mieux livrer ce qu'il éprouve en ce moment.

D'autant plus qu'ainsi, Sonic ne verra pas qu'il est ému au point de sentir monter ses larmes...

_à suivre..._

**C'est gentil de dire que mon dernier chapitre est très très bien écrit Strenks. Ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir!^^**

**Knuckles: Comme si tu n'avais pas assez la grosse tête comme ça... -_-'**

**Wordslover: -_-# Tu sais quoi? J'en ai ras le bol de la tienne, ta tête!**

**Knuckles: Tu n'as qu'à terminer cette damnée histoire alors.**

**Wordslover: (Croise les bras avec un air buté.) Je la terminerai quand JE le déciderai! Un point, c'est tout!**

**Knuckles: -_-' Le monde est vraiment sans pitié, parfois...**


	35. Chapitre 34

**Salut tout le monde!^^**

**Knuckles: -_-'Oh non! Revoilà l'écrivaine survitaminée...  
**

**Wordslover: Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Knuckles. ^^**

**Knuckles: Ne commence pas ce petit jeu là...**

**Wordslover: Quel jeu?**

**Knuckles: Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile! X(**

**Wordslover: O.O Hein? Tu parles de quoi là?**

**Knuckles: (Marmonnements contrariés)  
**

**Wordslover: Tu sais, ça te donne un petit genre ton air grincheux... ^^**

**Knuckles: °~°' Euh... **

**(On cogne à la porte et Wordslover va ouvrir)  
**

**Knuckles: (Soulagé) Peu importe qui c'est, je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissant.**

**Shadow, Sonic et Silver: Salut la compagnie! :D**

**Knuckles: O_O Dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar...**

**Wordslover: Hé! Vous avez vraiment laissé Soumaya toute seule?  
**

**Silver: Quoi? Elle voulait nous expédier par la poste...  
**

**Shadow: Un moyen très désagréable de voyager, soit dit en passant.  
**

**Knuckles: Pourquoi elle voulait vous expédier par la poste? Elle en a eu marre de vos tronches? X)**

**Sonic: Quelque chose comme ça...**

**Silver: :/ Elle s'est énervée juste parce qu'on trouvait ses explications barbantes...**

**Wordslover: Elle répondait seulement à vos questions, bande de nuls! C'est quoi l'idée de poser des questions et de ne pas vouloir entendre les réponses?**

**Shadow: C'est juste que c'était plutôt long comme ré-**

**Wordslover: Je ne veux pas le savoir! **

**Sonic: °_° Mais tu viens juste de dire que-**

**Wordslover: M'en fiche. C'est de vous trois dont je parlais.**

**Knuckles: Il y a comme des fuites dans ton raisonnement... Quoique ça semble être la norme dans ton cas...**

**Wordslover: -_-# Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? Je ne suis pas du genre rationnelle, c'est pas ma faute...**

**Silver: Tiens, je me rappelle... (se tourne vers Knuckles) Soumaya nous a demandé de t'envoyer chez-elle pour qu'elle ne soie pas seule pour les reviews.**

**Knuckles: (Tombe à genoux) Je suis enfin libéré!=D**

**Shadow, Silver et Sonic: ...? (Regardent vers Wordslover)**

**Sonic: Dis-donc... Tu ne blaguais pas quand tu disais que tu t'en occuperais... Tu lui as fait quoi?**

**Wordslover: °.° Rien... j'ai été moi-même, comme d'habitude...**

**Knuckles: Elle est entrain de me rendre dingue et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte! T.T  
**

**Shadow: :/ Je ne vois pas de différence, moi.**

**Knuckles: -_-## Je ne reste pas ici une seconde de plus! (se dirige vers la porte)**

**Silver: Un instant! Les compagnies de transport n'acceptent pas de livrer de la marchandise non emballée!**

**Knuckles: Je vais prendre l'autobus dans ce cas! (part en claquant la porte)**

**Silver, Shadow, Sonic et Wordslover: ...**

**Wordslover: Alors... il me déteste vraiment? :(**

**Shadow: Probablement.**

**Sonic et Silver: (regardent Shadow avec irritation)**

**Sonic: T'as le chic pour réconforter les gens toi!**

**Shadow: Vaut mieux qu'elle sache la vérité, il me semble... :/**

**Silver: (à Wordslover)Moi je pense qu'il déteste surtout ta fic à la Danielle Steel, la romancière qui écrit avec de l'eau rose...**

**Shadow: À l'eau de rose.**

**Wordslover: J'avais compris, monsieur le prof de français.**

**Shadow: -_-#**

**Silver: Ça, c'était bien envoyé! X) **

**Sonic: X) Suis bien d'accord... Dites... vous pensez que Knuckles va faire des misères à Soumaya pour se défouler?**

**Silver: Mystère et boule de gomme.**

**Wordslover, Shadow et Sonic: ... -_-'  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 34_

D'un geste ample, Sonic envoie la branche qu'il tient sur toutes les autres qu'il a ramassées. Il y en a tellement que c'est à se demander comment il peut en rester dans les arbres. Knuckles ne sera pas en rupture de bois de chauffage dans les prochains jours en tout cas...

Sonic sourit rêveusement.

_**Knuckles...**_

La seule pensée de ce nom le gonfle de bonheur, le fait flotter. Il avait bien entendu parler des joies que procure l'amour, mais pas de cette folle envie de danser et de gambader à tout instant.

Est-ce qu'être amoureux doit nécessairement s'associer avec avoir l'air idiot?

Sonic soupire et se met à rigoler. Ça pourrait être amusant de voir Knuckles le regarder comme si il était un extraterrestre...

Le jeune hérisson rit de plus belle en imaginant l'expression du gardien. Il se met à exécuter quelques pas de valse sautillants jusqu'à une branche, qu'il saisit en faisant une courbette.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse? Oh! Mais avec grand plaisir!

Il enchaîne en tournant deux fois sur lui-même, tenant la branche comme si elle était un partenaire de danse. Il est conscient d'être complètement ridicule, mais il s'en fiche royalement. Rien ne pourra altérer son humeur aujourd'hui.

À ce moment, un hurlement retentit et il s'empêtre dans sa branche. Il bat des bras afin de ne pas s'affaler sur le sol, mais c'est tout-de-même ce qui arrive. À plat ventre sur l'herbe et les yeux ronds, il entend une poignée de jurons bien sentis qui scandaliseraient un vieux loup de mer. Sonic sent presque ses tympans se convulser d'horreur.

Il semble qu'il y ait un échidné mécontent, non, très mécontent, dans les parages.

_**Ça alors... où a-t-il appris des mots aussi épouvantables?**_

- Knuckles? appelle le hérisson sur un un ton à la fois prudent et inquiet.

- QUOI? lui répond la voix de l'échidné avec emportement.

Sonic lève les yeux et le découvre agenouillé sur le toit de la maison. En s'approchant, il constate que Knuckles grimace, main gauche crispée sur la droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? interroge le jeune hérisson.

- Il y a que je viens de me bousiller le pouce avec mon marteau! s'écrie l'autre.

- Ouch! compatit Sonic.

- Comme tu dis, grogne Knuckles en jetant un coup d'oeil à son pouce. Je me le suis salement amoché en plus...

Consterné, Sonic se demande bien ce qu'il pourrait faire. Soudain, il a une idée et se précipite à l'intérieur de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, il grimpe l'échelle menant au toit, une serviette humide entre les dents.

- Gnuckle... interpèle-t-il avant de prendre pied sur le toit.

Le gardien se tourne vers lui, vaguement intrigué. Sonic retire la serviette de sa bouche et la tend devant lui.

- Tiens... fait-il de façon hésitante en s'accroupissant près de Knuckles. Ça pourrait aider...

Les traits de l'échidné s'adoucissent et il prend la serviette de sa main valide.

- En effet, approuve-t-il. Merci.

Il se dépêche de recouvrir son pouce blessé, mais Sonic a le temps d'entrevoir qu'il est ensanglanté. Le hérisson plisse le nez.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, grommèle Knuckles. Je vais survivre... Par contre, je ne peux pas continuer à clouer ces fichues tuiles pour le moment.

- Je peux le faire moi, propose Sonic avec sollicitude.

Le gardien lève les sourcils et a un sourire en coin.

- Si tu as autant de talent en bricolage qu'en valse, j'en doute fort...

Sonic écarquille le regard en rougissant. C'est lui qui devait s'amuser de l'expression de Knuckles et non le contraire...

Là, il se sent vraiment idiot.

- Je... je ne valsais pas... Je ramassais des branches...

- On peut dire que t'as une façon originale de le faire alors. C'était plutôt distrayant...

- Assez pour... que tu te tapes sur le pouce avec ton marteau?

Le sourire du gardien s'élargit, mais il ne répond pas. Sonic se lève, à la fois insulté, gêné et flatté par son attitude. C'est quoi cette idée d'éprouver plusieurs émotions simultanément? Ce n'est pas assez compliqué d'en gérer une seule à la fois?

- Tu devrais soigner ton pouce avant qu'il enfle trop, laisse-t-il tomber.

- Hé! Je voulais dire que ça valait le coup d'oeil! se justifie Knuckles. Bon, tu ne maîtrises pas la valse, mais tu bouges plutôt bien...

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça, "tu bouges plutôt bien"?

Le gardien se lève lui aussi et hausse les épaules.

- Que tu bouges plutôt bien.

Sonic jette un regard irrité à son compagnon.

- C'est nul comme réponse, décrète-t-il.

- Allons donc... soupire Knuckles. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te réponde?

- J'en sais trop rien... T'aurais pu extrapoler un peu...

Le gardien lève un sourcil.

- Extrapoler? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, au moins?

- Laisse tomber!

Vexé, Sonic tourne les talons et emprunte l'échelle pour redescendre du toit. Il sait que Knuckles ne faisait que le taquiner, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être blessé dans son amour-propre.

À plus d'une reprise, on a mis son intelligence en doute par le passé. Tout cela parce qu'il ne réfléchit pas assez avant de parler ou d'agir. Cette impulsivité lui cause souvent des ennuis et c'est un défaut, il veut bien l'admettre.

Mais cela ne fait pas de lui un simple d'esprit pour autant.

Avec humeur, il recommence à rassembler les branches qu'il trouve. Et puis, il y a des fois où c'est bien de ne pas réfléchir... C'est ça, la spontanéité, non? Il est d'un naturel spontané, c'est tout.

- Être irréfléchi est un défaut, mais être spontané est une qualité. Je suis un mélange des deux, alors ça s'annule, soliloque-t-il.

En levant la tête, il constate que Knuckles se dirige vers le sanctuaire de l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Cela ne fait que rajouter à sa contrariété. Lui qui croyait que rien ne pourrait altérer son humeur aujourd'hui...

- C'est ça; il me traite d'imbécile et, au lieu de s'excuser, il va bavarder avec son zircon géant! Si il veut jouer à m'ignorer, il va voir que ça peut se jouer à deux...

Il jette les branches qu'il tient et va tranquillement s'allonger sur l'herbe.

**_Si il pense que je vais faire tout le boulot pendant qu'il se repose avec sa "chérie", bien il se trompe! Je ne suis pas aussi irréfléchi que ça..._**

Il fixe le ciel d'un bleu limpide et cela l'apaise. Avec un soupir, il ferme les yeux et laisse les chauds rayons du soleil l'envelopper. Bientôt, il oublie ses griefs et il s'étire avec un gémissement de bien-être.

Il pourrait se prélasser ainsi au soleil tout l'après-midi au lieu de s'échiner à nettoyer cette île de-

- On ne se fatigue pas trop, on dirait...

Sonic entrouvre les paupières et découvre la silhouette de Knuckles, penchée sur lui.

- Oh! la barbe! réplique-t-il en refermant les yeux. J'en ai marre de ramasser des branches.

- Tu as à peine entamé le travail, rétorque le gardien. À ce train là, ces branches vont avoir le temps de prendre racine.

- Ça va compenser pour celles qui sont tombées... Et puis d'abord, je suis pas à ton service.

- Heureusement, parce que tu ne le resterais pas bien longtemps!

- Bien sûr que non, puisque j'aurais probablement déjà démissionné!

- Évidemment, ramasser des branches est un travail si pénible et compliqué... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te confier ce boulot sans te donner préalablement une formation?

L'ironie contenue dans cette réplique cause une brusque poussée de colère chez Sonic. Il ouvre les yeux et s'assoit vivement.

- Dis plutôt que tu n'aurais pas dû engager un pauvre demeuré qui utilise le mot "extrapoler" sans même en connaître le sens! explose-t-il.

Knuckles demeure interdit devant cet éclat.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas! poursuit Sonic sur la même lancée. Je déteste qu'on s'adresse à moi comme au dernier des abrutis! Je ne suis peut-être pas un cerveau, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le remettre sur le nez!

Il défie l'échidné d'un regard furieux, même si il est plus blessé qu'enragé.

- Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesce Knuckles en fronçant les sourcils. Mais vois-tu, je ne cherchais pas à te rabaisser, comme tu sembles le croire. Je ne suis pas un cerveau plus que toi, alors je suis désolé si je ne me suis pas aperçu que mes taquineries touchaient une corde sensible.

Ce qui est bien avec Knuckles, c'est qu'il va droit au but. En quelques phrases simples, il a mis les choses au clair et ce, sans faire de drame.

C'est dans des moments comme celui-là que la maturité fait toute la différence... et que l'on regrette de ne pas être plus réfléchi.

- Je... je sais ce que veux dire "extrapoler", laisse tomber Sonic avec un dernier sursaut de rébellion embarrassée.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, rétorque calmement le gardien. Je croyais que c'était évident.

Un soupçon de déception transparait dans sa voix. En fin de compte, Sonic n'est pas le seul à se sentir blessé...

- Il faut croire que c'était trop subtil pour moi... Je suis pas doué avec les trucs au deuxième degré.

- Je fais de l'humour au second degré moi? Il me semble que j'ai déjà assez de mal avec le premier...

Sonic échappe un petit rire et relève la tête. Il est accueilli par un visage souriant et un regard très doux. Pris d'une irrésistible envie de proximité, le jeune hérisson bondit sur ses jambes et se jette contre son compagnon.

- J'en déduis que je suis pardonné alors... s'amuse ce dernier en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Pardonné? Pardonné de quoi? fait innocemment Sonic en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

Quand son besoin de tendresse est rassasié, il se redresse et son regard capte le gant ensanglanté de Knuckles.

- Hé! Tu devais soigner ton pouce! reproche-t-il aussitôt.

- Oui... et c'est ce que j'ai fait, réplique le gardien. C'est juste que je dois changer de gants.

- Mais... tu n'as même pas de pansement!

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Sonic fixe l'échidné avec confusion.

- Je vois... devine Knuckles. On est sceptique...

D'un geste assuré, il saisit son gant et le retire. Sonic s'attend à découvrir un pouce affreusement tuméfié et enflé. Or, le pouce en question est pratiquement indemne.

- Tu... tu m'as fait marcher alors? s'indigne le hérisson. C'est vraiment moche de faire ça!

- Tut tut tut tut, l'arrête Knuckles. Tu veux attendre un peu avant de pousser les hauts cris? Tais-toi et viens avec moi.

- Je ne pousse pas les hauts cris et ne me "tut tut" pas, d'accord?

Knuckles roule des yeux et l'entraîne avec lui... vers le sanctuaire de l'Émeraude Maîtresse.

_**Non, pas encore cette fichue grosse rocaille...**_

- Pourquoi tu n'emmènes voir cette émeraude à la noix? proteste-t-il. Tu veux qu'on apprenne à se connaître?

- Quand je te dis de te taire, qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi? s'exaspère Knuckles.

- Que tu ne veux pas que je discute ce que tu décides!

- Tu es beaucoup plus subtil que tu ne le crois, alors.

Sonic écarquille les yeux, décontenancé.

Si la subtilité est une qualité qui se retourne contre lui, il est bien prêt à s'en passer...

_à suivre..._

**Wordslover: T'en fais pas Mayuu; je ne pense pas qu'Amy va mettre la main sur Shadow de sitôt. ^^**

**Shadow: -_-# Et il en va de même pour le reste des habitants de cette planète.**

**Sonic: Tu vas passer le reste de ta vie seul comme un ermite dans sa grotte avec une attitude pareille.**

**Shadow: (Avec un air féroce) Si tu ne veux pas passer le reste de la tienne sur un lit d'hôpital, je te conseille de ne pas te mêler de ça!**

**Sonic: Peuh! Si tu penses que tu m'impressionnes...**

**Silver: :D Les paris sont ouverts! Moi, je mise sur Sonic.**

**Sonic: =) Vraiment? C'est chouette ça Silver.**

**Shadow: -_-#**

**Wordslover: Bon, je vais donc miser sur Shadow.^^**

**Silver: On va gagner tous les deux alors!^^**

**Wordslover: °.° Comment ça?**

**Silver: Simple; j'ai parié sur la défaite de Sonic.**

**Wordslover: ^^''  
**

**Sonic: o~O#**

**Shadow: =)... =D... XD**


	36. Chapitre 35

**Bonjour tout le monde!^^**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais avec les examens de fin d'annéeXP, le beau temps:) et les vacances prochaines=) , c'est difficile de me concentrer sur ma fic... J'en ai marre de travailler du cerveau!  
**

**Silver: Ça a pas l'air d'être ton fort, de toute manièreX)...  
**

**Wordslover: -_-# Quoi? J'aime bouger moi! Et c'est pas à l'école qu'on peut le faire parce qu'on passe son temps assis sur une chaise!**

**Silver: Ouais, vu comme ça... Ils vont rester longtemps comme ça, ceux-là?**

**Wordslover: (Se tourne vers Shadow et Sonic qui sont X.X sur le sol) Vu la force avec laquelle ils sont entrés en collision et la bosse qu'ils ont sur la tête bien... J'en sais rien.**

**Silver: Tout un sens de la déduction que t'as là:/...**

**Wordslover: T'as fini de me critiquer enfin?X( Z'êtes jamais contents vous autres...**

**Silver: Ça veut dire quoi ça?**

**Wordslover: Je pensais à Soumaya... Vous lui avez fait de la peine et je trouve ça moche.**

**Silver: C'est pas notre faute si elle croit qu'on la déteste.**

**Wordslover: Non, c'est de la mienne je suppose! Pffff... Elle croit ça parce que vous n'avez pas été sympa avec elle.**

**Silver: °_°On ne l'a pas vraiment été avec toi et tu ne crois pas qu'on peut pas te blairer.**

**Wordslover: On est pas tous pareils; il y a des gens qui sont sensibles à ce genre de trucs...  
**

**Silver: Donc toi, t'es insensible alors.**

**Wordslover: o~o# C'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Je SUIS sensible, d'accord? Je voulais dire que Soumaya est PLUS sensible que moi, nuance... Par exemple, même si Knuckles dit que je le rend dingue, je sais qu'il ne me déteste pas.**

**Silver: Euh... t'es sûre de ça?**

**Wordslover: Quoi? Même les gens qu'on aime bien peuvent nous taper sur les nerfs...**

**Silver: Ouais... ça a du sens... Tu dois parler en connaissance de cause...**

**Wordslover: Oui, parce que mon entourage me dit souvent que je parle trop, que je dis des bêtises et... Arrête de te marrer!**

**Silver: (Rigole)**

**Wordslover: -_-# On passe à la fic.  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 35_

Malgré ses réticences, Knuckles a conduit (remorqué serait plus adéquat) Sonic auprès de l'Émeraude Maîtresse. À présent, le hérisson s'enferme dans un mutisme lourd de reproches et tourne résolument le dos à l'émeraude, ainsi qu'à son gardien.

- Ce n'est pas en boudant comme un enfant d'âge pré-scolaire que tu vas t'en tirer, laisse tomber Knuckles avec irritation. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il faudra bien que tu règles cette espèce... d'aversion que tu nourris envers l'Émeraude Maîtresse.

Les oreilles de Sonic se rabattent vers l'arrière. Il ne semble pas vouloir se montrer coopératif, mais qu'à cela ne tienne; Knuckles prendra le temps qu'il faudra.

- Sérieusement Sonic, ton comportement n'a aucune logique. Elle n'a strictement rien fait pour motiver ton antipathie!

Le jeune hérisson marmonne de manière incompréhensible.

- En effet, vu ainsi, c'est beaucoup plus clair, ironise le gardien.

Une lueur verte le prévient qu'il contrarie une certaine mère-poule et il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, essaie que ça soit audible, au moins, ajoute-t-il. Je pourrais te comprendre et arrêter de parler tout seul par la même occasion.

Les oreilles de Sonic se redressent à demi et il gratte légèrement le sol de son pied gauche. Cependant, il s'obstine dans son silence.

- Je suis sûr que tu as envie d'en parler. Je suis sûr que tu as envie de parler tout court. Pour les rares fois où je ne te dis pas de la boucler, profites-en. Parce que je te préviens; si tu ne te décides pas maintenant, ce sera tant pis pour toi. Après, je ne voudrai plus en entendre parler...

Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires menaces en l'air. Quand Knuckles est prêt, il est prêt.

Et lorsqu'il ne l'est plus, il ne l'est plus.

C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

- Bon... en attendant que tu te fasses une idée, je vais me payer une séance méditative, si ça ne te dérange pas.

L'échidné s'assoit sur le sol. Il faut bien donner sa chance au coureur, qu'il soit rapide ou non.

- Je... je me sens comme un intrus ici...

Knuckles s'immobilise. La voix de Sonic est celle que l'on prend quand on se confesse d'une faute. À cette occasion, on est pas très fier de soi. On est mal-à-l'aise... honteux...

- Un intrus? répète Knuckles avec confusion.

- Oui... et en même temps... je voudrais être là et savoir ce qui se passe au juste. Souvent, je vous espionne de loin... et ça me fait bizarre...

Knuckles tourne lentement la tête vers Sonic. Le hérisson gratte toujours le sol, la tête basse.

- Bizarre comment?

- Bien... c'est jamais pareil. Des fois ça me rend triste... D'autres fois, ça m'énerve... même que ça me met carrément en rogne. Je me dis que c'est ridicule d'accorder autant d'importance à un gros caillou et la minute d'après, j'ai envie d'aller te chercher pour... t'éloigner d'_elle_...

Knuckles lève un sourcil.

Ce "elle" avait une drôle de consonance, et pas dans le sens comique du terme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore mis comme sottise dans le crâne? suspecte-t-il.

- Je ne me met rien dans le crâne! s'écrie l'autre en faisant volte-face. Je te vois venir ici chaque jours, et plusieurs fois! En plus, c'est toujours elle que tu privilégies à mon détriment! Tu préfères être avec elle qu'avec moi!

- Pour la énième fois Sonic, c'est mon travail! Et puis je n'y peux rien si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner!

- Justement; tu devrais choisir de rester avec moi et non d'aller retrouver ta... ta _copine!_

Knuckles se passe une main dans le visage.

- Ma copine... non... je ne peux pas réellement être entrain de vivre ça... murmure-t-il avec incrédulité. C'est pas possible dans la vraie vie, des absurdités pareilles...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis, hein? lui lance Sonic sur un ton inquisiteur. Si tu es pour manigancer des choses sous mon nez , je... je m'en vais!

Le gardien soupire avec un certain découragement.

- Sonic... tu te rends compte que tu es entrain de me faire une scène de jalousie?

L'expression que prend Sonic à la suite de cette phrase vaut mille mots. Knuckles lui aurait dit qu'Eggman venait d'atterrir derrière lui avec un deltaplane qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus surpris.

- Une... quoi? Mais...

Le jeune hérisson éclate de rire.

- Je le crois pas! Moi, jaloux d'une pierre! s'esclaffe-t-il en pointant l'Émeraude Maîtresse du doigt. Non mais, regarde-moi; je n'ai rien à envier à qui ou quoi que ce soit...

Normalement, Knuckles se serait offusqué de cet outrage flagrant envers sa protégée. Or, le contexte présent n'est pas régulier.

Certaines personnes ne peuvent rien faire comme le commun des mortels. Sans même le vouloir, elles se démarquent, de façon autant positive que négative. La vie auprès d'eux ne peut donc qu'être mouvementée.

Et il fallait que Knuckles, adepte de simplicité et de tranquillité, tombe sur l'une d'entre elles.

Une main sur une hanche et feignant de se polir les ongles sur sa fourrure, Sonic attend sa réplique. Il projette l'image qu'il s'évertue à entretenir; celle d'un jeune hérisson frondeur à l'excès, sûr de lui et de ses capacités. Il est là à feindre l'indifférence, un brin arrogant, l'allure fière et la bouche moqueuse. Voyant cela, le gardien ne peut retenir un sourire en coin.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette attitude l'aurait fait enrager. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'elle cachait...

- Je suis entièrement d'accord en ce qui a trait au physique, concède-t-il. Seulement, ce n'est pas de ça dont il est question...

- Ah non? s'étonne Sonic en cessant ses simagrées. De quoi il est question alors?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même; ça te dérange que je vienne ici. Ça te dérange au point de m'espionner, de m'en vouloir et de me piquer des crises. Tu as beau te moquer de ce qui peut exister entre l'Émeraude Maîtresse et moi, tu sais très bien qu'il y a_ bel et bien_ quelque chose. Sauf que tu ignores quoi au juste et ça te rend dingue. Alors, tu essaies de restreindre mes visites en faisant des scènes comme celle-ci et les autres que tu as déjà faites.

Knuckles se met debout et s'avance vers un Sonic ayant perdu toute sa belle assurance. Il se plante devant lui et le considère avec douceur.

- Sonic... quand on parle de scènes de jalousie, c'est de ça qu'il s'agit, conclue-t-il. Tu n'es pas jaloux de l'émeraude elle-même, mais du lien qui l'unit à moi et du temps que je passe avec elle. Si tu ne t'entêtais pas à rester à distance, tu aurais tout-de-suite compris qu'elle n'est pas ta... rivale...

Au mot "rivale", Sonic rougit et détourne les yeux avec un grognement. Knuckles en est amusé malgré lui.

La fierté en prend un coup quand on réalise qu'on est, effectivement, jaloux d'une pierre.

- Aller... tu n'es pas le seul fautif; j'aurais dû m'apercevoir de ça bien avant. Je ne comprend pas que mon "intuition" ne m'ait pas prévenu... déclare Knuckles en jetant un regard accusateur à l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Ça nous aurait évité bien des problèmes...

L'intéressée ne réagit pas. _"Je n'y peux rien si une telle évidence t'a échappée si longtemps..." _semble-t-elle dire.

Quant à Sonic, la seule image qu'il projette à présent, c'est celle de la déconfiture. Eh oui; ce n'est jamais agréable de perdre la face.

- Ce que je suis bête! Je me sens tellement nul... confie-t-il, mort de honte.

Knuckles lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

- Ça aussi, on peut régler ça.

- Hein?

Sonic lui jette un regard intrigué. Le gardien lève sa main gauche et agite son pouce sous son nez.

- Cette chère émeraude a plus d'un tour dans son sac, tu sais...

Le jeune hérisson écarquille les yeux.

- Hein? répète-t-il.

Il se tourne vers l'Émeraude Maîtresse et cette dernière se met à briller chaleureusement, baignant les alentours d'une aura verte apaisante. Pour quelqu'un qui n'y est pas habitué, c'est tout un spectacle. Émerveillé, Sonic ne peut que le contempler.

- Wow! s'extasie-t-il dans un souffle.

Knuckles sourit et le guide tout près de sa protégée. Celle-ci est manifestement ravie car elle brille de tous ses feux.

- Tu es contente, pas vrai? nargue son gardien. Ça te plaît d'épater la galerie- OW! Tu crois que tu va faire bonne impression comme ça?

Sonic le regarde comme si il était devenu fou.

- Euh... elle est un peu susceptible, explique-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, là où il a reçu un coup de semonce. Comme tu peux voir, elle comprend tout ce qu'on dit... et elle peut établir un contact physique...

- V-vraiment? redoute Sonic. Alors, tout-à-l'heure... elle...

- Ne t'inquiète pas; elle est violente seulement avec celui qui se dévoue pour elle. Non... sérieusement, elle ne t'en veut pas. Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais elle a pris ta défense dès que tu es arrivé ici.

La lueur verte vacille et enveloppe Knuckles.

- Oui, tu peux bien être désolée, tiens, grommèle-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je suis désolé, fait Sonic sur un ton coupable.

- Allons... ce n-

Knuckles demeure interdit. Sonic caresse gentiment l'Émeraude Maîtresse, un peu comme on le fait quand on comprend avoir mal jugé un brave toutou.

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir traitée de caillou et de pierre, murmure-t-il avec douceur.

- Sonic, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en faire autant, remarque Knuckles. Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne t'en voulait pas.

Le jeune hérisson lui adresse un petit sourire espiègle avant d'ouvrir largement les bras pour faire un câlin à l'émeraude.

- Quoi? Tu es jaloux, Monsieur le Gardien? taquine-t-il.

Knuckles roule des yeux et découvre le clignotement de l'Émeraude Maîtresse. Bien entendu, elle se paie sa tête elle aussi.

_**Monsieur le Gardien..**_

Ce que ça peut faire ringard...

_à suivre..._

**Voilà! Fini le travail intellectuel pour aujourd'hui**_. _**Je suis plutôt fière de moi^^**

**Silver: Bravo...**

**Wordslover: =)  
**

**Silver: ... c'est enfin terminé.**

**Wordslover: Gna! Gna! Gna! Tu sais pas apprécier mon talent :P  
**

**Silver: -_-'T'as vraiment un problème d'égo toi...**

**Shadow: (Revient à lui) Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**Wordslover: Vous vous êtes servis de votre tête, Sonic et toi XD! C'était toute une collision!**

**Shadow: -_-# Au moins, j'ai raté ton affreux chapitre.**

**Silver: T'as un point, là.**

**Wordslover: Bla! Bla! Bla! Vous savez pas apprécier mon talent :P**

**Shadow et Silver: -_-'**

**Sonic: (Reviens aussi à lui) Ow! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au crâne... **

**Shadow: Moi aussi j'ai mal et je ne gémis pas.**

**Sonic: -_-# Alors... qui a gagné?**

**Silver: X)Match nul par double KO.**

**Wordslover: Zut! Ça veut dire qu'on a tous perdu nos paris, y compris Mayuu.**

**Shadow: Non, elle n'a pas perdu. Je me suis réveillé le premier; j'ai donc gagné.**

**Sonic: Hé! C'est pas juste!**

**Silver: Je suis d'accord avec Shadow.  
**

**Sonic: Normal puisque t'avais parié contre moi-_-#  
**

**Shadow: Erreur; il avait parié sur toi... enfin, sur ta défaite...Et il n'a pas eu tortX)**

**Wordslover: Donc, Mayuu et moi, on gagne aussi? Yé!^^**

**Sonic: Je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas juste!**

**Silver: Si, ça l'est. **

**Sonic: Non!**

**Shadow: Si. **

**Wordslover: Désolé Sonic, t'as perdu: Shadow a le crâne trop dur pour toiX)**

**Sonic: Ça doit être pour ça qu'il est aussi têtu:)**

**Silver: On peut pas dire le contraireX)**

**Shadow: -_-#**


	37. Chapitre 36

**WEEEEEE! LES VACANCES! ENFIN! WOOUUHOOU!**

**Je suis tellement soulagée que ces fichus examens soient finis! Surtout celui de maths... il a été tellement difficile...XP J'espère juste ne pas m'être planté...°~° **

**Bof! Je verrai rendue là!^^ Pour l'instant, je suis en vacances! Et on y va avec ma fic!**

**Shadow, Silver et Sonic: O_o Hé!**

**Wordslover: Hein? Oh... je vous avais oubliés, vous trois...**

**Sonic: Comment peux-tu nous avoir oubliés? Surtout moi qui suis dans ta fic...**

**Shadow: Comme si il y avait du prestige là dedans...-_-**

**Wordslover: Justement... je vous annonce que si ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, bien ce sera l'avant-dernier.**

**Silver: Pourquoi tu dis ça? Tu sais quand elle va finir, oui ou non?**

**Wordslover: Oui; dans un ou deux chapitres :P**

**Silver, Sonic et Shadow: -_-'**

**Wordslover: Quoi? Vous devriez être contents vu que vous passez votre temps à vous plaindre de mon histoire... Même chose pour Knuckles... En passant, je suis contente de voir qu'il est gentil avec Soumaya, surtout avec cette éprouvante déception amoureuse qu'elle a dû traverser... Je sais pas ce que je ferais si ça m'arrivait...**

**Shadow: J'en déduis que tu n'as jamais vécu de déception amoureuse, donc.**

**Wordslover: Bien... non. Faudrait d'abord que je soie en amour pour ça, et c'est pas encore arrivé. Je vis très bien avec ça, par contre.^^ Ma mère dit que c'est parce que je ne suis pas assez mature que je pense comme ça... **

**Sonic: Elle a pas tort...**

**Wordslover: Regardez donc qui parle... (Silver et Shadow regardent ****Wordslover)**** Pas moi! (pointe Sonic) Lui!**

**Silver: Mais c'est toi qui parles...X)**

**Wordslover: -_-# Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous parle plus et j'écris mon chapitre, na!**

**Shadow: -_-' Et elle s'offusque qu'on la croit immature...  
**

_**Lui e**__**t moi**_

_Chapitre 36_

Hésitant, Sonic s'approche de l'eau. Il a passé une partie de la journée à transporter des branches et à nettoyer le potager. Comme tout est humide à cause de l'orage, sa fourrure est maculée de boue, de feuilles et d'herbes. Il a bien peur que cette fois, ses petites ablutions au bord du lac ne soient pas suffisantes. Et, connaissant Knuckles, il ne pourra pas rentrer en étant aussi sale.

Pour quelqu'un vivant dans un nid à poussière, il est plutôt pointilleux en matière d'hygiène personnelle, celui-là.

Le hérisson regarde les eaux miroitantes du lac et pousse un soupir.

- Aller... je ne suis pas obligé de m'y plonger complètement; j'ai juste à m'accroupir et à bien m'arroser, cherche-t-il à se rassurer.

Il a horreur de l'eau. On ne peut pas courir décemment dans ce fichu liquide. En plus, il mouille la fourrure. Il déteste ça. Mais bon, on ne peut pas toujours faire ce qu'on aime, dans la vie. Et puis, il ne court aucun risque de se noyer en restant au bord.

À moins qu'il ne glisse et de se cogne la tête, bien entendu...

Sonic émet un grognement en ayant cette pensée et la balaie de son esprit.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer un scénario catastrophe, se réprimande-t-il. Je vais me laver dans un pied d'eau, pas dans l'océan Pacifique...

Sur ces mots, il retire ses espadrilles et teste la température de l'eau avec ses orteils. Il a certainement l'air ridicule, mais ça lui sert de préparation, en quelque sorte. Parce que peu importe le moment, l'eau n'est pas à son goût et ça n'a rien à voir avec sa température.

Elle est trop liquide et trop mouillée pour lui, voilà.

Avec réticence, le jeune hérisson s'aventure dans le lac. Le fond est mou et ses pieds s'y enfoncent légèrement. Lorsqu'il les soulève, il a l'impression que le sol boueux cherche à les retenir. Nul doute que courir là-dedans ne doit pas être une sinécure.

Une fois que l'eau l'atteint à mi-mollets, il s'arrête et fléchit les genoux. Il hésite, regardant l'image trouble de lui-même que reflète la surface. Puis subitement, il inspire et se plonge la tête dans l'eau. Puisqu'il doit faire un truc qu'il déteste, aussi bien le faire sans traîner. Plus vite ce sera fini et mieux ce sera.

Il se sort la tête de l'eau avec la même hâte et s'ébroue. Ensuite, il s'asperge énergiquement partout où il le peut. Quelqu'un qui le verrait serait persuadé qu'il est entrain de batifoler joyeusement. Bien sûr, c'est loin d'être le cas. Les paupières serrées, Sonic retient sa respiration. C'est un réflexe qui lui vient sans qu'il y pense. Ainsi, il est bientôt forcé d'interrompre sa toilette pour reprendre son souffle.

- Hé bien! Quand tu te décides à faire quelque chose, tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère, toi.

Sonic ouvre les yeux, mais ne se retourne pas. Ça y est; il va se faire narguer par celui-là même qui le pousse à prendre ce bain qui lui répugne tant.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi en plus, d'accord? se rebiffe-t-il. C'est déjà assez désagréable comme ça!

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, enfin... proteste Knuckles. Tu es vraiment à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui.

- Je serai de meilleure humeur quand j'aurai fini ça!

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça; je vais te donner un coup de main.

Cette annonce prend Sonic au dépourvu. Knuckles a le don de se montrer gentil au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Le hérisson entend le "flic-flac" de ses pas qui se rapprochent.

- Euh... ce n'est pas nécessaire... s'oppose-t-il, pris d'une gêne soudaine. J'y arrive très bien tout seul.

La large main du gardien se pose doucement sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, hmm? Tu as peur que je te fasse une mauvaise blague? fait-il en s'accroupissant derrière lui.

- Non... c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de faire ma toilette seul.

- Et puis? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aider quelqu'un à la faire mais, il y a un début à tout... non?

Sonic sent ses joues qui picotent. Avoir l'échidné derrière lui fait monter un émoi qui met tous ses sens en alerte. Exactement comme hier soir, quand il lui a murmuré à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque. Le jeune hérisson réprime un frisson en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Tout-à-coup, le fait d'être dans l'eau ne le préoccupe plus autant...

- D'accord alors, acquiesce-t-il d'une voix qu'il s'efforce de rendre relativement calme.

- Ce ne sera pas bien long; tu as déjà fait le gros du travail, prévient Knuckles sans démontrer une quelconque émotion. À vrai dire, il n'y a que le dos pour lequel on a vraiment besoin d'aide quand on se toilette.

- Ouais... c'est pas évident puisqu'on ne peut pas le voir et qu'on arrive à peine à l'atteindre...

- C'est à se demander à quoi Dame Nature a pensé...

Knuckles commence à lui laver le dos sans se presser. Il prend de l'eau dans sa main et la projette contre sa fourrure bleue sans brusquerie. Une fois qu'il l'a bien imbibée, il y glisse les doigts pour que l'eau pénètre bien. Sonic ferme les yeux et fait le gros dos. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'un jour, il prendrait son pied tout en étant dans l'eau.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu avais une belle fourrure, Sonic? demande Knuckles de façon anodine.

Le hérisson se sent rougir à nouveau.

- Euh... pas que je sache, répond-t-il en toute franchise. Amy m'abreuve de tous les compliments possibles, mais je crois qu'elle n'a pas pensé à celui-là.

Knuckles émet un petit rire.

- Cette fille est une bénédiction pour l'égo; on ne peut pas dire le contraire.

- Elle ne l'est pas pour ma cage thoracique, en tout cas...

- Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas les marques d'affection exubérantes?

- Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place...

Le gardien rit de nouveau dans sa barbe.

- Chaos m'en préserve, déclare-t-il.

Sonic pousse un grognement boudeur.

- Tu es comme les autres; tu minimises mon problème et tu donnes des conseils, mais tu ne veux surtout pas y être mêlé.

- Ça n'apporterait rien que je m'en mêle. Il n'y a que toi qui peux régler cette histoire et tu le sais très bien.

Le hérisson baisse la tête.

- Mais oui, je sais... C'est juste que ce n'est pas évident, confie-t-il. Quand elle se calme, Amy n'est pas si mal... Elle est gentille même... et c'est mon amie. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine moi...

Les gestes de Knuckles deviennent plus doux.

- Bien sûr Sonic; j'avais compris l'idée.

Le jeune hérisson pousse un soupir et se laisse de nouveau envahir par le bien-être. Se faire aider pour sa toilette n'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée, en bout de ligne.

- Aller... il est temps de se remplir l'estomac, déclare soudain Knuckles en interrompant ses activités et en se redressant.

- Déjà? se déçoit Sonic. Tu ne veux pas continuer encore un peu?

- J'ai dit que je te donnerais un coup de main et c'est ce que j'ai fait. N'y prend pas trop goût parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une habitude.

Sonic se relève à son tour avec un gémissement de dépit.

- Mais j'y ai déjà pris goût! C'était chouette... et toi tu ne l'es pas d'arrêter, reproche-t-il.

- Garde tes jérémiades pour plus tard, d'accord? rétorque l'échidné en lui tournant le dos avant de s'éloigner.

Dégoulinant, Sonic fronce les sourcils avec une moue vexée.

- Pas étonnant que L'Émeraude Maîtresse ait pris ma défense; tu es vilain et cruel! lance-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle éprouve le besoin de te materner... Quoique qu'en t'entendant pleurnicher comme maintenant, je la comprend d'avoir eu ce réflexe... rétorque Knuckles sur un ton moqueur.

Sonic ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais il s'en abstient. Comme il se connaît, il ne fera que donner davantage de munitions à son "adversaire" si il continue sur cette lancée. Il s'ébroue plutôt vigoureusement avant de sortir de l'eau et de récupérer ses chaussures avec humeur.

Si Knuckles croit qu'il va s'en tirer aussi facilement, il se berce d'illusions...

_à suivre..._

**À la prochaine pour le DERNIER CHAPITRE!^^**


	38. Chapitre 37

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!^^**

**Voilà.**

**C'est le 37ième et dernier chapitre...**

**_(silence)_**

**°.°Tiens? Pas de commentaires sarcastiques ou de remarques ironiques? Ils se sont tirés les triplets, on dirait... **

**Pas de probs, je peux très bien parler toute seule.^^**

**Je voulais juste dire que c'était chouette d'écrire cette fic, même si c'était une torture pour ma cervelle à des moments. C'est que pour conserver ma _fabuleuse_ régularité dans ma publication (Merci pour l'adjectif Baiyuan;) Il me va si bien;P) j'ai parfois dû me creuser la tête et taper à la vitesse supérieure. Heureusement que j'avais déjà une base et une ligne directrice car sinon, les chapitres auraient été bien plus espacés. Mais ça en valait la peine!**

**Sans blagues! Je suis tellement fière de lire vos reviews! Ça fait plaisir, vous ne savez pas comment. Pour moi, c'est une source d'énergie pure. Chaque fois que j'en lis une, j'ai envie de faire le tour du quartier en courant! XD Déjà que ma mère et mon frère me trouvent stressante en temps normal... J'espère qu'ils ne croient pas que je prends des trucs pas réglos...**

**Quelques lignes spécialement pour Soumaya(Ceux qui se demandent pourquoi, allez dans les reviews). C'était amusant cet espèce d'échange, pas vrai?^^ Contrairement à ma fic, ça s'écrivait tout seul. Et je ne peux pas continuer sans te dire que tu devrais vraiment écrire une fic... un jour... ;)**

**Un clin d'oeil pour Strenks et Mayuu, même si elles ont disparu depuis quelques chapitres;)**

**C'est parti pour le dernier tour!  
**

_**Lui et moi**_

_Chapitre 37_

Tout en marchant vers sa maison, Knuckles retire ses gants et entreprend de les essorer. Encore une fois, il va devoir en utiliser une autre paire. Il aurait été avisé de les retirer avant de barboter dans l'eau avec Sonic.

Sauf qu'à ce moment là, il avait bien d'autres pensées en tête.

Quand il s'est approché du lac, Sonic était entrain de s'ébrouer vigoureusement. Son corps ruisselant d'eau était penché vers l'avant, la croupe bien relevée... Devant une posture si invitante, l'imagination de Knuckles n'a pas tardé à s'activer. Elle l'a projeté en plein tournage d'un film XXX dont le metteur en scène ne cessait de crier:

_- Action! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu attends? J'ai dit ACTION!_

Ce à quoi Knuckles a répondu:

-_ Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait le prévenir avant de passer à "l'action", comme vous dites?_

Le metteur en scène a dû trouver qu'il y avait là matière à réflexion, car il a conclu la discussion avec un _"COUPEZ!"_ tonitruant...

Le gardien secoue le gant qu'il vient de tordre et cela produit un claquement sec. C'est lui où son imagination est devenue extrêmement prolifique en ce qui a trait au XXX, justement?

_**Elle devrait se calmer un peu parce que ça devient éprouvant à la long-**_

- À L'ASSAUT!

- Argh!

Les yeux écarquillés, Knuckles réalise qu'un passager vient de sauter sur son dos clandestinement. Des bras enserrent son cou au point de l'étrangler et des jambes tentent de s'assurer une prise sur ses hanches.

- Attaque surprise couronnée de succès! triomphe Sonic en rigolant comme un gamin.

- Descend tout-de-suite de là! s'exclame sa victime.

Le petit diable rit de plus belle et ignore le commandement.

- Arrête de te prendre pour un jockey et lâche-moi! insiste Knuckles avec impatience.

- Si je suis un jockey, tu es le cheval le plus lent de l'histoire, se moque le hérisson.

- Sonic, tu cherches les ennuis...

- En dixième place, le cheval Knuckles monté par son pauvre, mais incontestablement beau cavalier, Sonic! Pourquoi perd-t-il son temps, et son immense talent, avec cette monture dénuée de potentiel? Il devrait plutôt monter une tortue; ça le changerait, un peu de vitess-WAAH!

Pendant une seconde, la gravitation est défiée par un hérisson bleu. Avec une déconcertante facilité, le gardien le fait basculer par-dessus ses épaules et le propulse sur le sol. Lorsqu'il comprend ce qui lui arrive, Sonic a le dos rivé au sol par un échidné qui, un rictus victorieux sur les lèvres, considère sa mine ahurie.

- Quel revirement de situation! Le beau petit cavalier désarçonné par le seul cheval au monde à maîtriser les arts martiaux, se moque Knuckles d'une voix suave. Dix contre un qu'il sera le premier cheval à "monter" son jockey...

Sonic est à présent aussi rouge qu'un vacancier qui a oublié de mettre de la crème solaire avant de s'endormir sur la plage. Il est évident qu'il a saisit le double sens contenu dans cette dernière phrase.

- Euh... fait-il après avoir dégluti nerveusement. C'est pas un peu risqué pour... le jockey, ça?

Le sourire de Knuckles s'élargit. La gêne de Sonic, dès qu'il est question de sexe, est mignonne et attendrissante. Le gardien sait trop bien qu'elle ne sera pas là pour toujours, cependant...

C'est une raison de plus pour la susciter.

- Ça dépend du genre de chevauchée... réplique-t-il sans changer de ton. Celle dont je parle est sans risque puisqu'elle est stationnaire...

- A-ah oui? J-je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça...

- L'inattendu rend seulement les choses meilleures...

Sonic agrandit les yeux avec incrédulité tandis que deux mains glissent sensuellement sur ses flancs.

Puis, tout-à-coup...

- Guiliguili! lance Knuckles en se mettant à le chatouiller.

- Hein? Hé! Noon! s'écrie Sonic avant d'être pris de rires incoercibles.

Il se met à se tortiller comme une truite hors de l'eau en de vains efforts pour se libérer. Il piaffe des pieds, tente de repousser les mains du gardien et ponctue ses rires de "Non!" et "Arrête!"

C'est pratiquement jouissif.

- Mmmh! Touchez-moi la douceur de cette tendre chair fraîche, apprécie Knuckles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

De son côté, Sonic pleure de rire.

- PITIÉ! implore-t-il. J'en... j'en peux plus!

L'échidné soupire et cesse sa "torture". Sous lui, le hérisson se détend et tâche de reprendre son souffle.

- Ça... c'était un coup bas! s'indigne-t-il.

- Parce que ton attaque sournoise n'en était pas un? rétorque le gardien.

- C'est... pas pareil! Toi, tu m'as fichu... la trouille!

L'air taquin de Knuckles s'envole. L'émotion que trahit Sonic en ce moment n'a rien à voir avec de l'amusement. Peut-être que sa blague est allée un peu trop loin... Le gardien se penche sur son jeune amant, mais ce dernier détourne la tête.

Effectivement, sa blague a dépassé les limites.

- Hé... murmure-t-il.

L'interpelé clôt les paupières.

- Sonic... tu ne pensais tout-de-même pas que... j'allais...

Le jeune hérisson pince les lèvres et Knuckles s'en veut épouvantablement, tout en étant blessé.

- Mais Sonic... tu ne te rappelles pas de ce que je t'ai promis? se déçoit-il. Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance?

Lentement, les grands yeux verts apparaissent et leur propriétaire redresse la tête.

- Si... répond-t-il, hésitant. Mais pendant une seconde, j'ai eu... un doute et... Oh! Je suis désolé!

Il semble qu'il s'en veuille autant, sinon plus, que Knuckles. Il donne l'impression de vouloir disparaître sous terre.

_**Knuckles, laisse donc les blagues à ceux qui savent les faire correctement.**_

- Et moi, je te demande pardon pour mon mauvais sens de l'humour, se repent-il.

Après un instant, un petit sourire se dessine sur la figure de Sonic. C'est comme si le gardien se retrouvait libéré d'un énorme poids et il sourit également.

- Ça va, déclare le jeune hérisson en poussant un soupir. Tes dons sont assez limités en général alors, il ne faut pas trop t'en demander...

Le sourire de Knuckles s'efface.

- Quoi? J'ai de multiples talents, pour ton information, se défend-t-il.

Sonic se met à rigoler et se soulève sur ses coudes.

- Dans quel domaine?

- Tous les domaines.

Les yeux de Sonic se ferment à demi et il avance le visage.

- Vraiment? insiste-t-il, légèrement aguicheur et les joues roses.

Knuckles sent ses poils qui se dressent sur sa nuque. Une chose est sûre, Sonic possède un don inné: celui de petit allumeur.

- Vraiment, répond l'échidné en contrôlant sa folle envie de plaquer Sonic au sol et de l'embrasser.

- Vantard, qualifie le hérisson en frôlant son museau au sien.

- Je peux te faire profiter d'un de mes talents dès maintenant si tu-

Le gardien est interrompu par un doigt qui se pose doucement sur sa bouche.

- Tu choisis mal ton moment pour être bavard, souffle Sonic en fermant les yeux.

Knuckles écarquille le regard en sentant les lèvres du hérisson se presser aux siennes. Cependant, quelque chose pousse l'échidné à l'interrompre presque aussitôt.

- Comment ça "bavard"? proteste-t-il.

- Parce que c'est pas le moment de parler! répond Sonic, légèrement contrarié.

- Venant de toi, c'est presque surréaliste à entendre...

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi? Tu gâches l'atmosphère...

Knuckles a un petit rire et frôle le nez du hérisson avec le sien.

- Bon, bon... excuse-moi... Où on en était?

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Sonic retrouve ses bonnes dispositions. Mais juste au moment où leurs lèvres vont se rejoindre, Knuckles fronce les sourcils et penche la tête, distrait par quelque chose.

- Quoi encore? s'impatiente son partenaire avec un soupir plaintif.

L'échidné l'ignore et tend attentivement l'oreille.

_**Mais c'est... le bruit d'un moteur ça...  
**_

Rapidement, il réalise que ce son ne lui est que trop familier; c'est celui du Tornado...

- _Tails!_ s'écrie le gardien en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- _Hein? _hoquète Sonic en l'imitant dans la seconde qui suit.

Avec stupeur, Knuckles voit le Tornado apparaître à l'horizon et s'approcher rapidement. Il vire ensuite sur l'aile gauche et abaisse son altitude, sans toutefois effectuer une manoeuvre d'atterrissage. Tails adresse alors des signes amicaux à ses amis immobiles, puis il lance quelque chose dans leur direction. Avec sa vivacité usuelle, Sonic court le ramasser et revient vers le gardien.

Ce que tient Sonic est un message lesté d'un poids.

Il se lit comme suit:

_"Salut Sonic! _

_Je ne peux pas te ramener maintenant. J'ai eu un problème avec le moteur du Tornado en venant et il m'est impossible de ralentir ou d'atterrir sans risquer de tomber en panne. Comme je n'ai pas les outils qu'il faut à bord pour effectuer les ajustements nécessaires, je préfère ne pas tenter la chance. Je devrais être en mesure de revenir dès demain. J'espère seulement ne pas me casser la figure en me posant... _

_D'ici là, tâchez de ne pas vous entre-tuer, Knuckles et toi!_

_À plus!"_

Knuckles croise les bras et lève le regard, quelque peu sarcastique. Quant à Sonic, il envoie de joyeux signes à son meilleur ami. Rien qui pourrait pousser le jeune renardeau à soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier agite la main pour les saluer, fait demi-tour et s'en retourne.

Les bras toujours croisés, Knuckles fixe l'appareil qui s'éloigne graduellement.

- Quelle poisse! grogne-t-il avec humeur. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi durant tout un jour?

Il se tourne ensuite vers Sonic, esquisse un sourire en coin et joue des sourcils avec une mine révélatrice. Le hérisson bleu le fusille du regard.

- T'es qu'un gros obsédé! accuse-t-il.

Le gardien hausse les épaules.

- Bon... si tu ne veux pas profiter de ce sursis, je ne t'y forcerai pas. On va aller manger et continuer à remettre de l'ordre alors...

Il n'a pas terminé sa phrase que Sonic s'est blotti contre lui.

- Si, je veux en profiter! J'ai voulu te faire marcher...

- Tu veux t'éviter du travail, oui...

- Non... je t'assure que non...

Le jeune hérisson se met à bécoter la figure de l'échidné pour prouver ses dires. Le gardien ferme les yeux.

- Mmh... c'est plutôt convaincant, remarque-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans la fourrure de Sonic.

Le hérisson dit alors quelque chose, mais c'est inaudible, tout juste un souffle.

Ou plutôt, _quasi _inaudible, car Knuckles a cru comprendre ce que c'était, sans pouvoir le certifier.

Mais... si c'était une illusion auditive? Une mauvaise perception? Une interprétation erronée?

Il ouvre les yeux et fixe Sonic avec émotion. Il a presque peur de savoir de quoi il s'agit réellement.

- Est-ce que tu as dit... ce que je crois que tu as dit? interroge-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

_**Bravo! Quelle précision!**_

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai dit? murmure Sonic en le vrillant du regard.

Voilà ce qu'on obtient avec des questions pareilles.

_**Assez, c'est assez!**_

- "Je t'aime", répond Knuckles en appuyant son front contre celui du hérisson. Et ça tomberait bien parce que... moi aussi Sonic, je t'aime.

_**C'est pas trop tôt...**_

Sonic ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne semble pas en être capable. Cependant, juste comme Knuckles va lui demander ce qui ne va pas, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse passionnément. Knuckles va clore les paupières pour savourer pleinement ce baiser quand, du coin de l'oeil, il perçoit une lueur verte.

Sur son socle, l'Émeraude Maîtresse brille joyeusement. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle donne sa bénédiction...

Son gardien sourit intérieurement et ferme les yeux.

Sacré gros caillou vert, va...

_Fin_

**Aaaah! Enfin! J'ai finalement fini ce chapitre final! :)**

**Shadow, Sonic et Silver: Yahou!**

**Wordslover: Je savais bien que vous étiez pas loin... Pourquoi vous vous êtes pas montrés, tout-à-l'heure?**

**Silver: On avait peur que ce soit pas vraiment le dernier chapitre...**

**Sonic: On ne voulait pas se réjouir trop vite, juste au cas où...**

**Wordslover: Vous doutiez de mon honnêteté? Sachez qu'elle est sans taches, comme toutes mes autres qualités d'ailleurs. ^^**

**Shadow: L'humilité et la modestie n'en font certainement pas partie... :/**

**Wordslover: :P**

**Shadow: -_-'**

**Wordslover: Bon... c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'air là.(va vers la porte et l'ouvre)Je suis en vacances après tout...**

**Sonic: °.°Hé! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser comme ça!**

**Silver: °.°Tu réalises qu'on ne se reverra pas de sitôt?**

**Shadow: -_- Ne vas surtout pas croire que tu vas nous manquer... mais quand même...**

**Wordslover: ^^Aller... on verse pas dans le sentimentalisme d'accord? J'ai eu ma dose en écrivant cette fic. C'était chouette, mais c'est terminé. Sans rancune et à un de ces jours!(sort et ferme la porte)**

**Shadow, Sonic et Silver: ...**

**Sonic: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par "à un de ces jours"?**

**Shadow: °~° Elle n'oserait pas remettre ça avec... une autre fic... **

**Silver: O_o' Fichons le camp d'ici!**

**(Sortent de la pièce en courant avec des cris terrifiés)  
**


End file.
